The Aftermath
by Cutie Pie 9335
Summary: A plot begins to unravel as a meteor lands on the Earth's surface, three months after the Justice League had been disassembled. With Luthor as the President and villains gathering for one last battle, how will our heroes cope?
1. Chapter 1: The Deal

**Author's Note: Alright, so for those of you who have seen the Justice League cartoons, I started a new story, which I will probably update regularly. This is sort of an AU but I use the word sort of pretty loosly. Anyhow, I hope you all relax, read, and then *crossing fingers* review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Deal**

Tires squealed across the paved streets of Gotham. The digital clock of the limousine read 2:16 a.m. but still the car sped onward. The city's dead silence was cut by the sound of the engine as this tinted black car wound its way through the dark, polluted streets.

Seeming to find its destination, the car stopped in a dimly lit, back alley inhabited only by one figure standing in the shadows.

Lex Luthor stepped out from the car, a gun visibly hanging from him. The tension was practically tangible in the air. The hidden man came into the light.

"Joker," Lex said apprehensively. The Joker smiled wider if it was possible and shook his head slightly, his green hair catching the light brilliantly.

"Lexy, I'm hurt. There's no need for formalities," Joker cackled, his voice edged with insanity. "Now, what brings you to my town?"

"Get in the car, Joker. No questions; just get in," Lex snapped, his cold façade finally giving way to his blistering rage.

"Easy, Lexy," Joker replied, holding his hands in mock surrender. "I just need some insurance."

From the car, right on cue, Harley Quinn emerged, clad in a gray chauffeur's dress-suit.

"Mercy was sick, but I took the wheel for her," Harley giggled wickedly. Lex dared to look beyond her to see his long-time cohort and accomplice, Mercy, bound and gagged in the passenger's seat, unconscious.

"Excellent job, Harley, bravo," Joker clapped slowly, giving Lex a pointed look. "Now, Lex, you wanted to talk about something?"

Being left with no choice, Lex Luthor got in the limo with Joker, casting an anxious glance at Quinn. Lex pulled a brief case up from the floor and set it on his lap.

"Joker, pay attention. With me I have a rare alloy that was found during a meteor landing. It is virtually indestructible and has properties unlike any of that man has seen," Lex said ominously, opening the case. There was a small glass box and suspended in the center was a metallic silver square with veins of red stretched across it.

"Oh, pretty," Joker said dully, his voice oddly solemn.

"This is compacted down to as dense and small as it could possibly get, but, once the alloy comes in contact with the compound of oxygen, it expands. We have nearly an unlimited supply of a rare indestructible metal and better yet, we have the technology to mold into whatever weapons we want. The world could be ours!" Lex cried. The beady eyes of the Joker glinted dangerously.

"What fun would that be? But, after all, it is possible, especially after what happened to the Justice League," The Joker replied, his voice tainted with bitterness and also contempt.

* * *

Clark Kent stood on his balcony already dressed for his day job at the Daily Planet that didn't even start for another hour. The sun was just beginning to break across the horizon, bathing Metropolis in warm light. A light breeze billowed Clark's hair gently.

"Has it really been four years?" he wondered aloud. So much time and the wound was still fresh and at times, Clark wondered if he would ever get over it.

"So much for being invulnerable, huh?" Cark asked the pigeon perched on the balcony's railing. It just looked at him once before returning to grooming its feathers. He sighed but suddenly, a hand was resting on his shoulder. He didn't need super powers to know who it was behind him.

"Clark, I-," Lois Lane began but quickly cut herself off. She had nothing to say that could possibly ease Superman's pain. She was still dressed in her night gown that rippled like water around her thighs.

Clark turned and kissed her briefly, but assuring. "Lois, I'm okay. Really," he lied. As she tried to stare him in the eyes, Clark broke her gaze, unable to look at her and lie.

"I don't know what to say, I'm sorry. I bet any of them would have known what to say at a time like this," she said, her voice dropping to a whisper.

Clark cupped her face in his hands and put his forehead against hers. "We all still fight for the good of people, just now in a different way. I miss them, but I have you. And that's all I need."

_Of all the things to lie about, _Clark thought cynically

* * *

"Hey, GL, I'm home!" Wally West called out. His arms were full of grocery bags and he was pretty sure he had dropped some of their stuff when he ran back to the apartment that he was sharing with John. He tried in vain to fix his red messy hair so John wouldn't catch on.

John Stewart emerged from the back area of the apartment. The small living space wasn't much, but to the two heroes, it was home. Wally slept on the couch while John got the twin bed in the bedroom.

"You know, Flash, you shouldn't being going to the super market all the way across town. If someone knew that we had super powers, do you know how much trouble we could get into?" John chided. "And I'm sick of having mayo but no bread."

Flash smiled sheepishly. "Com'on, GL. I'm not hurting anyone; I'm an ex-super hero for crying out loud. And not all of us have a fancy ring that lets us go fight crime with a super cool corps."

John and Flash looked at each other. They had never really talked about what happened four years ago and why they didn't keep in contact to the others.

"Why did this have to happen? Why does it have to be like this, GL?" he snapped. Flash turned and slammed his fist into the stucco wall, his knuckles bleeding, but he didn't care. How could all of those people be so blind to everything?

Green Lantern didn't say anything, because after all, what had he to say? He, himself, had lost his closest friends, his right to wear his uniform proudly and worst of all, loosing the love of his life. In one fail swoop, everything that had mattered, defined him, was taken out from under his feet. But his real pity lay with Flash, because John still had the Green Lantern Corps, while all Wally ever had was the league.

"I know," John murmured, "I know.'

"We weren't ever going to end up like _them_!" Flash whispered scornfully. Green Lantern knew exactly to whom Flash was talking about and it killed him. The Justice Lords certainly had made their impression, on everyone.

The silence was deafening. Flash pulled back from the busted wall and looked up at John hopefully. It was that same look that was given to John four years ago, when he decided to stay with him, even if it only meant more difficulty for both of them.

"Come with me," Green Lantern said, rolling his eyes. The ring's power surged over him, outfitting him into his costume. Just as he turned around, Flash too was already dressed in his red uniform. Lantern grabbed Flash's wrist and took off out the window, flying fast into the cover of the mid-afternoon clouds. The large city below shrank, and people became like ants and buildings just became pebbles.

For a moment, they flew above the city, surrounded by clouds, neither one saying anything, too weary to break the sudden tranquility. They broke out from the clouds and were now over the ocean and some good miles away from the city. Green Lantern flew down close to the water, almost letting Flash touch the water.

"Follow me, okay?" he shouted to Flash above the rush of wind. Flash simply nodded. Green Lantern hesitantly released his friend's arm.

Flash hit the water, and at first couldn't quite begin to run, but after a second, he was running on the water as if it were like running on ground.

"Just like old times, huh GL?" Flash called out to him. Green Lantern looked down at him and felt the familiar surprise at his speed. It was one thing to be the fastest man alive, but another to impress a green lantern.

"Yeah, it is," he said to half to himself.

"Hey! GL, where in the world are we going anyhow?" The wind whipped by, almost making it near impossible to communicate, but Green Lantern didn't need to hear what he was saying to know what Flash wanted.

"Have some faith will you?" he hollered back. They pushed on, the day turning to night in a few moments. And then it came into view. An island, not much bigger than the size of a small city or town.

They reached the sandy white shores swathed in moonlight. Flash didn't even look in the least bit tired as he stood in a foot or so of the clear ocean.

"GL, you mind telling me what we're doing here? I have a job, you know," Flash said impatiently.

Green Lantern walked past his friend and sat down just farther enough from the water's edge so that he wouldn't get wet.

Flash had never seen GL like this, as though he had collapsed down on himself. As he sat on the shore, his arms around his knees, to Flash, he seemed to suddenly shrink and not be the larger than life super being as he always had been. Now, he was talking with John Stewart, the man, not John Stewart, protector of the universe.

"I always worried about what would happen in the future. What would happen to you, to the league? I never had the answers and I had always been afraid of losing you all, especially Shayera."

"GL, I-," Flash out stretched one hand toward him, but slowly pulled it back.

"After what happened, after they took the watchtower, I couldn't believe it. Our own people had turned against us. All we had ever tried to do was help, never once crossing the line, Batman made sure of that, and the only thing we ever got back was gratitude, and now we don't even have that. What are we fighting for, Flash?"

Flash felt his heart squeeze and said, "They just don't know _us_. All they will ever see is the masks and the capes. When the government decided to confiscate it all and when they put us on trial, I couldn't even register what was going on. We aren't the Justice Lords, so don't compare yourself to them, got that?"

Green Lantern looked up at Flash and felt like he was really seeing his friend for the first time.

Flash pulled his hood back, letting his mask down. His copper hair was now a silver color under the moon and his dark green eyes looked almost black. The stark contrast of the moon's light made every muscle and bone stand out in either black shadow or white radiance. Yet, in the center of his chest was still the symbol emblazoned so boldly and still worn so proudly by this ex-hero.

_He's grown up so much,_ Green Lantern thought to himself. And it was true. The Flash wasn't the naïve and gawky kid that had enraptured the whole league. His eyes had a certain glint to them, and his jaw seemed to always be set.

"GL, why are we here? I don't mind talking with you, but did we have to come to an island in the middle of the night?" Flash said good-naturedly, trying to break the silence.

"Flash, you are my best friend. But, I came here to tell you that we can't share that apartment anymore," he replied slowly. The words hit Flash like a punch in the gut, forcing all the air out of him.

"But, I thought you said-,"

"I know what I said," Green Lantern snapped. This wasn't going to be easy, and Flash sure wasn't going to make it any easier on him. "You're practically my brother, but if the government ever found out that you and I were still in contact, do you know what they would do to us? What they would do to you? And then what if they thought that we were all conspiring and tried to kill us again? We only narrowly escaped and we can't blow what little cover we already have. I'm willing to give you the apartment because I was thinking of traversing back the corps, where I belong."

"GL, you can't do that. What will I do when you leave?" Flash said helplessly. "If you leave, then the league really can't ever get back together."

"Wally! Stop living in that stupid fantasy. We lost, end of story. We aren't needed and certainly not wanted."

"Easy for you to say! You have a place to return to, you have friends and people who have your back. I don't have anyone, not Bats, not Wonder Woman, not J'onn, and certainly not you."

Green Lantern already knew that Flash was going to say that. The hurt in his eyes was enough to make Green Lantern take it all back, but he had to be firm with this. _It is in the best interest of the team, of my friends_. Even that wasn't a good enough reason right then.

"Just go, GL." And then Flash was just a blur in the night.

* * *

A large waterfall roared overhead, splashing down and spilling into a crystal clear pool. All around it was white sand and beyond that lush green grass. Diana looked out on the scene of nature mildly. The gentle wind blew her long black hair across her neck. She wore a soft white robe as opposed to her old outfit. Diana hadn't been called Wonder Woman in four years, four long years of worrying about them and worrying about the rest of the world. She stared into the water dully.

_What is Bruce doing right now?_ She wondered this often. Her heart ached when she thought of the dashing yet also calculatingly dangerous ally and close friend. Maybe they had something more than just friendship, or maybe not, but Diana often wished she could see him, just once.

She picked up a round black pebble and rolled it around in her palm before tossing it into the water. The rippling water reflected the light back in odd waves and splashes.

Her mother was probably looking for her and just as well she had training with her fellow Amazonians that she'd skipped out on.

_Themyscira is my home, I belong here, _Diana thought resolutely. _Man's world rejected me anyway._

"Diana? Are you here?" a voice called out to her. From the underbrush a tall woman emerged with long chestnut hair that looked like fire in the sun's rays. She had knowing brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with mischief and shine with compassion. Her face had a steadfast appearance to it and she looked like more than just a woman, but a true Amazonian.

"Artemis! I was just heading over to practice but I got a little…," she trailed off lamely.

"Don't lie to me," Artemis said advised critically but then added a little more gently, "but I couldn't possibly understand how you feel."

"Just don't," Diana sighed, wrapping her arms around herself tightly.

"Diana, you will always be Wonder Woman but you are also an Amazonian of Themyscira. Making you choose between those two titles was wrong. I don't know what man's world is like and I am not like your friends, but if you ever want to talk about it, I will always listen, because I am your sister as you are mine."

The only sound was the rushing water and the rustling of the leaves in the tree tops. Diana looked at the white, beautiful clouds high above as they moved so gracefully and slowly through the sky. One tear found its way down her cheek and, like a key, it opened up her locked away emotions.

"Why haven't they come back for me? I know we aren't allowed to see each other and I understand how dangerous it would be, I really do, so why do I feel this way?" Diana said in a strangely detached voice. "I feel so mad and hurt and so confused but I don't know why."

Artemis put her arms around her sister as she cried. In the sky, the clouds themselves seemed to darken with rain.

"Hera, help us," Artemis murmured.

* * *

All was still at the Gem Depository. The sound of breaking glass exploded in the night. The silent alarm button flashed red, bathing the store in bloody light.

A man slipped in through the broken front window that he had shattered with a brick. He smashed countless cases and shoveled the goods into his bag hurriedly.

The crook turned to leave when he ran straight into something, no – someone. Like a shadow, the Dark Knight of Gotham stood noiselessly.

The thief moved to punch, his fist barreling at Batman's jaw. The caped crusader moved out of the way easily and grabbed the thief by the collar of his shirt, throwing him into a wall like a rag doll. With in an instant, Batman was on the crook, slamming him into the wall mercilessly.

"Look, I'm sorry, man! Take the goods, please, just don't kill me," the man begged. Batman ripped the crook's ski mask off and drew his fist back to punch him in the face.

"Batman?"

The voice was like ice water on Bruce. He dropped the thief and hand-cuffed him to the water heater.

"Batman, that's you, isn't it?" Superman said tentatively. Batman stood up straight, letting his cape fall back around him as he turned slowly.

"It's been awhile," he responded calmly, coldly. Something like hope prickled in Batman's heart.

"It's been four years, you act like you haven't seen me in a few weeks," the Man of Steel pointed out. "How are you?"

Bruce looked at his old friend for a moment, lost in his thoughts. _He hasn't changed a bit._

"Not here and especially not in front him," Batman warned. He once again turned his attention to the gem thief. "If they ask, you were caught by me, not him, not both of us, me. If you so much as breathe a word of whom or what you saw, I will find you."

The man nodded eagerly, his eyes swimming with fear. Batman turned and walked straight past Clark and out of the gem depository. Superman followed blithely, not bothering to question where they were going to go.

With one well aimed grapple, Batman soared off and up to the top of a tall sky-scraper. They were so far up, that the cars below seemed to just be dots of light.

"Bruce, it's good to see you," Superman said a little more warmly as he landed agilely upon the concrete roof. "How have you been doing?"

"Fine. More petty criminals keep popping up, I followed this one to Metropolis because," Batman paused. Why had he come to Metropolis? There was no way that these crimes had al been organized by the same person because they lacked consistency and aptitude to actually pull it off. Maybe he some how hoped to run into Clark and was giving him self an excuse.

Superman noticed the sudden lapse and stared at Bruce's back with sorrow. How had things become like this?

"I know, Bruce," Clark said. He turned away from Bruce and stared out at the full white moon in the cloudless blue sky. "I wish that I could change it, go back and stop this from happening, don't you?"

Once Clark turned around, the place where Bruce was standing was vacant.

_He really hasn't changed._

* * *

"Master Bruce? I made some turkey roast and if you wish, I could heat you up a plate," Alfred called out as he wandered through the bat cave.

No response. Alfred turned to leave but was stopped by Robin's voice.

"Hey, Alfred, don't bother. Batman left awhile ago, all geared up," Tim hollered back to a displeased Alfred. The ex-sidekick was lounging in the bat cave, his feet resting on the deactivated super computer.

Alfred looked down at Tim condescendingly, "And you didn't stop him Mr. Tim?"

"Hell no. Would you stop Bruce when he was dressed up?" Tim gave Alfred a look.

"No, of course not."

"That's what I thought. Ugh, I hate that damn Amanda Waller and her fat a-,"

"Master Tim, language," Alfred chided. "Besides, you have school tomorrow, so off to bed."

"How can I ever possibly follow in _his _footsteps if you won't let me stay up past midnight?" Tim yawned back. Alfred smiled gently at the boy.

"You are more like Bruce than you know."

The two argued a couple more minutes before Tim finally relented and, after a quick hug, was off to bed. Alfred rested his hand on the back of the swivel chair and sighed.

"Ahem."

"Mr. Wayne!" the butler cried, whirling around. Batman was leaning on the wall just a few yards away, concealed by the shadows.

As he stepped out more into the light, Bruce pulled back his mask and eyed his old butler.

"How long have you been standing there?" Alfred demanded, straightening his vest and wrist cuffs.

"Long enough," Batman said calmly, giving a half shrug. His deep voice resounded soulfully throughout the cave, waking the bats somewhere in the heart of the chasm.

Bruce walked past Alfred and sat back in the chair that Tim had previously occupied. His icy blue eyes stared off into some unseen world. The silence hung between the two men like a veil.

"With all due respect sir, what happened four years ago?"

Bruce didn't look Alfred in the eyes. He couldn't. All those years ago, his life had been changed. When he actually found solid ground, friends, a family, it had been ripped away from him. He always figured that his heart had turned to stone but somehow, all of his barriers had been peeled back and he didn't even realize it.

"The US government held a United Nations meeting," Bruce began, his voice sounding detached and metallic, "in which they discussed us. After what happened with the Justice Lords everyone was afraid that we would grab power, just like they had."

He paused for a second, looking up at the ceiling. "And that's when it all happened."

"Lex began to run for president, just like what happened in the alternate reality that the Justice Lords reside in. We did our best to fight him becoming president but Luthor already it planned out. He framed the other candidates of fraudulency and he won, like you already know. Well, Amanda Waller, his cohort, was pulling strings and tried to make some recent crimes look like it was coming from our newer members of Justice League. And she succeeded.

Eventually, over a two year course, the last members were the seven of us; Me, J'onn, Diana, Flash, Clark, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl. Soon after, the UN confiscated the watchtower and suddenly, we weren't superheroes, we were vigilantes.

What people don't know was that we were put on trial a few months later. They told us that we were not above the law and, while they couldn't hold in any prison, they could certainly hurt us. Amanda Waller knew everything about us, our weaknesses, our loved ones, our homes, and she used all of it against us. We were told that we would leave that court room and never speak to each other, never dawn the uniforms again, or else."

And it was out there. All the wounds from those four long years ago, of people giving up, all the doubt so many people had in them and their cause, and even the doubt in each other was so starkly fresh.

_I'll always fight even if it kills me, and even if I'm not a hero anymore._

* * *

Music pulsated in a low-key club filled with dancers and drinkers, many both. The rhythm was like the beat of a heart, keeping the club alive. The air was heavy with smoke illuminated by different shades of light. The bar was active and surrounded by girls too young, girls too old and guys too drunk.

"Shayera, another round?"

_This club is as shitty as it comes, but it's my shitty safe haven. _Instead she just said, "One more, James."

The bartender, James, had dark cropped hair with streaks of blood red in it and he had dark mysterious eyes. He was strangely tall, broad shouldered and good looking.

Had it been another day or another time, she might have been his lover, but Shayera had no interest in love anymore. The only things she knew in these days now were the blurry feeling drunkenness and the pain of hangovers.

"You know Shayera, maybe this should be your last one," James remarked loudly over the music, but then quickly added, "but, if you want more, I will gladly fill your cup up a million times over."

She gave him a bored look with eyes gleaming sharply. Her hair was still the same light auburn color but now a little bit longer and she was clad in a silky pink dress, and over it, hiding her dappled maple wings, was a stylish tan trench coat.

"Hey, bartender, give me a beer," came an isolated voice down a ways from the bar. James shot Shayera an apologetic look before attending to his thirsty customers.

As the night wore on, the bar became a little less crowded while the dance floor's popularity also seemed to decline. James stopped occasionally to fill up Shayera's emptied glass but mostly tended to the other bar patrons.

"How're you doing?" James said, giving her a lazy smile while he had a second.

"Fine, James. But, now that you mention it, I think you've been purposely been giving me less beer tonight. How many times do I have to tell you that it takes more for me to get drunk?" she questioned, arching one perfectly plucked eye brow.

"Well, you saw right through me," James laughed dryly and ran a hand across his chin stubble thoughtfully, "and you do seem to handle your liquor better than most."

"Hey there, waiter, I'm parched over here," came another barely coherent voice over the music. James rolled his eyes.

"You absolutely wouldn't believe this guy. He comes in and drinks almost as much as you and the whole time he keeps talking about this green pal of his. I'm pretty sure he was wasted before he even came in here," James said, totally exasperated.

"Wait, what?" Shayera asked. This suddenly perked her curiosity and her concern. No one, except maybe the Amazonians of Themyscira, could consume so much alcohol and live.

_It's not my problem. It's not my problem. It's not my problem, _she repeated to herself, but the part of her that was still Hawkgirl was practically screaming at her to do something.

"Maybe I ought to get him out of here," she offered. James gave her a skeptical look.

"You think that I'm going to just let you traipse out of my bar, hand in hand, with some drunken idiot, especially when you've had nearly as much as he has?" James snapped.

"Yes," she sighed, feeling irritation prickle at the base of neck.

"Well, girlie, you are so wro-," Shayera flung herself forward and grabbed James by the front of his shirt balled up in her fists. She lifted him easily up and over the wooden bar, sending her beer mug to the floor, shattering it.

"Listen to me. I'm not some helpless woman, and I am certainly not about to let you tell me what to do, got that, little man?" she spat. He nodded slightly, and she released him, permitting him to scramble backwards. "Now, where is he?"

"The young guy at the very end of the bar," James relied, pointing a shaky finger in the general direction.

Shayera tramped over as best as she could in high heels to the last figure at the end of the long ingot. Sure enough, slumped over a shot whiskey, was a man. Shayera tried to lift him to get a good look at his face, but again the man slumped back down.

She noted with a slight blush in her cheeks how toned the body of the guy was as she lifted him under her arm and carried him out. Cold night air hit her hard, and sweet frozen oxygen filled Shayera's lungs. She finally laid down this mystery man on his back, kneeling in front of him and felt her heart jump to her throat.

Lying on the icy sidewalk was the face of Wally West, his red hair splayed out behind him.

"Flash?" Shayera cried, falling backward. "Flash, wake up. Com'on, Wally, I need you to get up."

At first, she feared the worst, and crouched on the slick concrete sidewalk with one of her closest friends passed out drunk, Shayera felt completely lost.

_Wally, you fool. What were you doing drinking so much?_ She put one hand one his flushed cheek, feeling tears spring to her eyes. Slowly, his eyelids lifted, exposing his forest green eyes.

"Hawkgirl? Whoa, I must really be drunk," he slurred. His eyelids slid shut again and like that, he was out.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him up from the ground and breathed in his old familiar scent washed in alcohol. It had been four long years, and fate had dropped her friend into her lap, literally.

Shayera gently rested Flash's head back down and stood up in the still night air, her breath coming out in steamy swirls. She was thankful for the late time and sudden deadness of the city as she shrugged off her trench coat, letting her wings out. Shayera struggled with Flash for a moment to get his arms into the holes of the jacket and then searched him for some ID or anything to point her in the right direction.

After her search came up empty, she felt even more alone. Where could she possibly go to that would be safe for her and Flash? Shayera glanced around weakly.

**"Gotham City Limit" – Thirty-Two Miles**

_That will have to do,_ she thought, _I just hope Bats is up for some company._

* * *

The moon was just beginning to rise over a wide mountain range somewhere in Russia. A rock jutted out, hanging over a shallow chasm filled with a small river. The black water rushed by, like a snake in the night.

"Will I ever truly be free?" J'onn thought disparagingly. At least in the remote lands of Russia, he was safe. The last of his kind and the one time he was accepted, he had been forced to never see them again.

The man-hunter stood up, suddenly furious as he slammed his fist into a tree hanging helplessly on the rock face. The gnarled miracle sapling dropped to its doom and fell into the black canal below.

Instantly J'onn regretted what he had done. That tree wasn't hurting him and he took out his senseless rage on an innocent life. He retreated from his perch and, becoming intangible, flew right through the mountains around him until he reached a big field. Spring was just coming to a close in the region where J'onn was and small white native flowers seemed to spring up in clusters everywhere.

"Who am I?" he disparaged. The green hands unfurled in front of him seemed so foreign. With a flicker in his mind, his hands morphed into the callused peach hands of the farmer he had been masquerading as.

J'onn quickly faded back, collapsing on the tall grass below. He felt his thoughts churn over inside him, going back to his friends.

"I could always reach out to them," he mused aloud. J'onn slipped into the recesses of his thoughts, feeling back into the part of him that was subconsciously linked to them. He pressed down mentally on this link, and felt vaguely all six of them. Alive, well and miserable.

* * *

"Lexy, why are we ringing the doorbell of a super villain?" Joker smiled, putting his head to one side. Luthor cast Joker a tired look.

"And to think I've actually been stuck with this repulsive moronic clown for days," Lex sneered. They were standing on the front doorstep of a large modern mansion with long glass walls and a sleek metallic structure in New Zealand. The private plane ride out to the island had been hell for Luthor, especially since he had to share it with the one person on the whole planet that he hated more than Superman.

"Joker, please try to control yourself around this man. He is very important to the next stage of our plan," Lex said slowly, willing him to understand. Joker continued to smile and shook his head.

"Hehehe, you sure you are a joker, Lex. Why you could even be a comedian, though I might have to kill you for stealing my act," Joker said jocularly. Even the hair on Luthor's neck stood up; Joker was menacing and insane no matter how you play the cards.

The heavy oak door creaked open, and, standing in the doorway, was none other than Vandal Savage. A man of few and meaningful words, Savage stood, staring at the odd pair with a bemused look in his withered eyes. Savage had been around not just for years, but eons. After a freak meteor hit the earth during an ice age, Savage had been granted with immortality.

"Well, well, well. Two clowns, but only one of them is funny," Savage remarked with his deep booming voice. "To what do I owe this very displeasing eyesore?"

"Ha ha," Lex snapped gruffly. "Listen well, Vandal, I have an offer for you. And not just any offer, but one that will finally help you accomplish what you've been trying and failing to do your whole life."

Savage's face became somber instantly. His eyes darted back then forth once, and in that small window of consideration, Vandal opened the door wider to his house.

"Hurry, get inside," he instructed swiftly. The interior of the estate was warm, lit with a large fire place that cast an orange glow, and over it, a large bear skin, much larger than any bear that was alive today. Black leather furniture sat on maple wood floors and electric lights were oddly scarce.

"Way to step into the day and age, Savage," Joker said intentionally. He sat down on the couch, looking around decisively.

Luthor shot his hindrance a look and continued on with what he had been saying. "I am interested in your technological help."

Vandal Savage sat down and crossed his legs thoughtfully, suddenly intrigued. He aligned all of his fingertips and stretched his palm apart and close together again.

"I will help," he said slowly, his Romanian accent beginning to shine through, "but perhaps you would like to tell me what I will be assisting on, yes?"

Lex gestured to the silver brief case he had carried in with him. With a quick movement, Lex set the case down on the coffee table and lifted out the rare alloy. Joker's eyes shone deviously as it came back into view and even Savage seemed to be oddly drawn in the by the metal.

"May I?" Vandal asked, taking the glass cube in his hands. He twirled it around leisurely, examining its surface with a probing gaze.

A long silence descended upon the room, only the sound of the fire crackling and breathing was to be heard. Luthor shifted impatiently on his part of the sofa, whilst Joker sat perfectly still, his eyes anticipating Vandals every twitch. Joker looked like a cat, tensed and ready to spring, plus a smile plastered on its face.

"What do you – exactly – want, Luthor?" Savage asked, sounding very tired. Lex felt a smile begin to tug at the corners of his mouth.

_That damn Joker is getting to me,_ he thought good-naturedly.

"I want you to help be build weapons, suits, androids, that could help us take over the world. My term as president is slowly coming to a close, and I would like to think of world-dictatorship as my coronation. When my dear Amanda unwittingly dispatched the Justice League for good, it now gives us the perfect opportunity," Luthor explained.

Vandal looked at Luthor and then looked at the high ceiling above, thinking. For no apparent reason, Savage let out a laugh, deep and hearty.

"Tell you what, Luthor, I will help you. I will help you build weapons of mass destruction but," Savage said, holding up one long finger.

"But…?" pressed Luthor.

"I want the Justice League gone," Savage said easily. "When you die, I don't want any of them still around."

"That could easily be arranged." Luthor and Savage stared at each other levelly, neither one breaking eye contact.

"So," Savage said with a deadly smile, "when do we start?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Bullet

**Author's Note: Okay, this really is for only one in particular reader who left a review by the name of Kyer.**

**Dear Kyer: Yes, unfortunately I am a small *die hard* Bruce Timm fan and yeah, I changed a bit *a lot* of what happened. Usually, I don'tlike when people go super AU but...well I did. Yeah, and I didn't have GL offer to bring Wally with him because honestly, he really couldn't. I know Kilowag would probably be stoked but I didn't feel like the Flash really has a place in the Green Lantern Corps. They're all too much of tight asses for him anyhow :) **

**Okay, now that that's taken care of, anyone else who's reading this better be proud that I was able to pump out as much as I did today. Yeah, updated twice in the same day. And I have cute kitten to distract me. The ultimate test a write must go through: distractions. Okay, well enough of my rambling, cuz I know most people skip over it (I usually do), so please, Read and Enjoy and *pwease?* Review.**

* * *

Hawkgirl was standing on the front steps of Wayne Manor, staring at the heavy oak door with Flash on her back. She slammed her fist into the heavy oaken door, once, then twice.

After a moment, the door creaked and then swung open, with an old man in a tuxedo standing in the doorway, looking rather expectantly at her.

"Hi, Geeves, I'm a friend of Bruce's. Bruce Wayne, so If you could just let me in so I could talk to him, that would be great," she rambled. The butler cocked an eye brow at her doubtfully. Behind the man, a boy only in his early teens was standing, glaring her with a look not too different from the butler.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but whatever scheme you are trying to pull, it isn't going to work. Mr. Wayne is not taking questions from some," the butler looked at her up and down, "_reporter."_

_Damn, they can't see my wings and I probably look like hell from that flight too, _Shayera thought exasperatedly. She tried to shift Flash to one shoulder to show them that she was indeed a different kind of friend.

"Listen lady, I don't know who you are, but you better leave," the boy snapped, "or else."

Shayera smirked at the kid, "I'm not leaving here until I talk to Bruce."

Without warning, the teenager launched himself at her, aiming to punch her in the face. She dodged gracefully, but only barely. He was fast in striking again, trying to give her a kick in the ribs. Shayera was able to avoid all of the moves without laying a hand on the kid, but she feared tipping over and hurting Flash.

"Ugh, I so don't have time for this," she hissed under her breath. Shayera set Flash aside for a moment, while the kid went to charge in and attack again. She ducked, grabbing his fist and bashed him against the door frame. He whammed his elbow into her face and leapt back, rubbing his left shoulder.

Shayera charged just as the kid did. The boy jumped forward, intending to strike, and she was gearing up to punch him in the face in order to know him out. The boy was caught suddenly by his shirt collar and thrown backward, while Shayera stumbled and tried to regain her balance.

Bruce stood above Shayera, dressed in a black turtleneck and slate gray slacks. He looked over at Flash and with one fluid movement, had Flash over his shoulder and Shayera inside with the door closed tight.

"Alfred, take him," Bruce commanded, handing the unconscious hero's body off, but then added a tiny bit more gently, "I'll explain this to you later."

The young boy followed at the butler's heels, sending her death looks all the while. Shayera shook her head, and spread her wings out more, stretching them.

"Didn't know you had two personal assassins to answer the door," she remarked humorously. Bruce stayed expressionless.

"Come with me," he said simply. She followed, not bothering to question.

They went through a tastefully decorated dining room before reaching an even larger room that she presumed to be the study. Set in contemporary wooden shelves, were books, everywhere. One wall was just a glass window, and off to one corner, there was a hefty desk. In the very center of the room, there were a couple of big leather chairs. Shayera was thankful for a place to rest, but she stayed standing, as did Bruce.

"What happened, Shayera?" he asked, training his icy gaze on her. Shayera looked down at her short, pale pink dress and matching stilettos and instantly wished that she had her trench coat to cover up with.

Conscientiously, she answered, "I was out, at a bar, and the next thing I knew, Flash was there passed out. So, I left the bar with him and saw the Gotham City Limit sign, and I just…I don't know."

Shayera wrapped her arms around herself, as if that could protect her from Batman's withering judgment. Surprisingly, he said nothing, as if waiting for her to say something more.

"I wasn't thinking, okay? I shouldn't have gone out, but I needed a drink, and well," she paused. How could Bruce possibly understand; he absolutely hated social life and even grimaced at the company of more than a couple people.

"How could you be so stupid?" he scowled. She had been expecting that response but it still stung.

"You don't trust me," Shayera remarked dryly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Isn't that fair?" Bruce shot back. "After all, you show up at my house, at a time when the world trusts _us_ the least, wearing _that," _he gestured, looking her over before continuing, "with one of our other members passed out drunk."

"Okay," she said, holding her hands up in surrender, "I know. What I did was stupid, and yeah, I suppose I really have so far never truly given you a reason to ever trust me again, after what happened…you know. I am sorry, though."

Bruce let out a long sigh and said nothing. They stood in the study, neither one daring to break the silence. Shayera watched Bruce for a moment, wondering to herself how odd it was to see him without the mask. He seemed so different. His eyes looked cloudy and staring off into another time, hopefully a better one. She thought of saying something, but Bruce beat her to it.

"He'll be okay," Bruce said, half to himself. He turned the brunt of his intense gaze on her, making Shayera flinch. "Would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Room? No, don't go to the trouble. Is there a place I can stay where I can actually be with Flash?" she asked.

Bruce hesitated. "Yes and no."

Shayera put her head to one side, "You've got to be kidding me."

Bruce gave her a look and she put her hands back up, once again in surrender. "Just follow me."

Bruce led her to a different room, which seemed to serve as a living room and had a kitchen attached onto the back side of it which was also connected to an old fashioned dinning room with a glass table and a matching chandelier. Over in one corner, a huge grandfather clock stood proud. He continued to walk toward the clock, until finally stepping in front of it.

"Oh, my god, this is it, isn't it?"

Bruce sent her a puzzled look from over his shoulder. Shayera felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Flash told me all about your secret passageway, and I felt a little left out to have never seen it before," she amended. Bruce didn't even merit that with a response and, after fiddling with the clock for a second, stepped inside the newly revealed tunnel, walking down a ways of stairs before leading into the expansive and quite legendary cave.

The same kid from before was leaning against a wall nearby, watching her every move with fixated suspicion.

"Don't mind Tim," Bruce said off-handedly, "he's been through a lot."

There were two levels of the bat cave, and on the first one, there was large computer and some strange decorations. An elevator connected the two stories.

Shayera threw herself off of the smaller platform and, catching herself by unfurling her wings, landed down on the one below, now finally seeing Flash. He was resting on almost what looked to be an operating table but padded.

She walked over to the butler and the unconscious teammate and looked down at him with concern. Flash was lying there, shirtless and with an IV plugged into his arm. Hawkgirl rested her hand on his chest, and closed her eyes, just listening to his rhythmic heartbeat and shallow breaths.

Bruce walked over to her and brushed his hand with hers. Shayera felt a lump form in her throat because, for Bats, that was practically a hug.

"He'll be fine," Bruce said again, but more softly, "but will you?"

Shayera sighed and gave him a half smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "Yeah, I think I will."

* * *

Green Lantern flopped down on the couch in the apartment. He glanced around, it was already past eleven and Flash still wasn't home. The TV created an endless stream of background sounds, but nothing of which John really paid any mind to. Worry gradually began to set in.

"I'm losing my mind – Flash can take care of himself, and besides, it's not like he'd do anything stupid," Green Lantern said aloud, "right?"

The words hung there in the air. To be honest, Lantern had no idea of whether Flash was okay. For all he knew, Flash could've been dead.

Green Lantern shook his head, mentally slapping himself and squelching all thoughts of Flash. He got up and wandered over to the refrigerator and was about to open it, when something caught his eye: a note. A note with oh-so familiar quickly scrawled handwriting.

_GL  
__Gone out for a drink. Don't wait up.__  
Wally W._

Green Lantern felt his blood boil. He snatched the note, balling it up as tight as he could. Wally had always been one to get carried away and what If he got really drunk and used his super powers?

He sighed and looked down at his ring hopefully. Maybe he could still track Flash by his heat signature. It only took a second, and as the ring sprouted to life, his clothes morphed instantly into the standard Lantern Corps uniform.

He shone a light from his ring of the front door and saw, faintly, the residual substance of heat and energy that Flash used. It would be easier to track Flash's movement because Flash usually moves pretty quickly, which needs a lot of kinetic energy which meant simply a lot of heat.

Green Lantern followed the foot steps out of the apartment and into the cold night. The foot prints slowly began to run together into just a line, and that, as Green Lantern presumed, was when Flash kicked up into high gear.

He flew high above the city and with his ring he created a kind of flashlight to view over the city, letting him trace the path of the speedster. And on he flew, through dark clouds and the freezing black sky.

He traced Flash's progress until it stopped at a bar, and went cold. Lantern landed in back of the club and eyed the small line with the big bald bouncer who was checking for ID.

"Excuse me," Lantern said, strutting straight up to the head of the line, "I need to get in here. Now."

The bouncer looked Lantern up and down skeptically. Then, he jerked his thumb toward the opposite direction of the club entrance.

"Back of line, buddy," he said, once again turning back to the next people in line.

"Listen," Lantern growled, snatching the man by his muscular arm, lifting him off of the ground. "My friend is in there, and I don't have time for you, _buddy."_

Green Lantern tossed him aside like he weighed no more than a crumpled piece of paper. He walked into the smoky club, letting his eyes adjust to the strobing light and deafening beat. He walked straight to the bar because most likely, the bartender has seen every person, since no one goes clubbing without a little bit of alcohol.

The bartender had dark hair with streaks of some other color that Lantern couldn't distinguish in the changing luminosity. He was wiping out an emptied beer mug when he noticed GL walking up to the bar.

The bartender gave a low whistle and said above the music, "You sure don't dress like any of the scum I deal with. What can I do ya' for?"

Lantern arched an eyebrow at the man, "You can tell me if you've seen a young, red haired guy, about your age but maybe shorted than you. Real sloppy drunk?"

"I'm afraid I've seen one too many of those kind of men," the bartender responded airily.

Lantern again felt his patience run thin. "He might have mentioned me?"

"Well, if I knew who you were maybe it would help," he responded thoughtfully.

Lantern hesitated. He wasn't supposed to be going around dressed like the Green Lantern but what really stopped him was the fact that the guy didn't recognize him to begin with.

_I bet Superman has never had to deal with this, _Green Lantern thought tiredly.

"I'm the Green Lantern, you know, was protecting the universe before you could even walk," he said pointedly. Recognition dawned on the man's face.

"Oh! I know that guy you're talking about! He was sitting at the end of the bar talking about some green guy, but I didn't think…and I thought you super guys had all been decommissioned," the bartender finished slowly.

"Yeah, we kind of were, but my friend, what about him?"

"Oh, he left awhile back with-," he cut himself off before he could finish. "Well, I'm not at liberty to say whom."

"What?" Green Lantern snapped. Then he realized what was going on. "Oh, I'm not here to hurt him. That guy was really my friend and the person who took him; well frankly, I don't really care about them."

"So, you haven't totally lost your mind and are going to kill her?"

"Her?"

"Yeah, she took him. She comes in every night, always wearing some beautiful dress, but always wearing a big coat over it. Drinks more than anyone at the bar, pays, then leaves. I talked to her a couple times, because, well she's a stone cold fox."

"Okay, but what does this mystery woman look like? Do you have a name, an address?" Green Lantern pressed.

The bartender chewed it over for a second and finally said, "Yes, her name is Shayera."

He continued to talk but whatever he said fell on deaf ears, for Green Lantern felt like his heart was about to explode as its beat thumped in his ears.

_What the hell is she doing at a bar with Flash?_ The thought struck him painfully because he wouldn't be able to trace her as easily as he could with Flash and what as worse, he had no idea where they went or when they left, or even what condition they could both be in.

And they were both endowed with destructive and banned super powers with the government already hot on their heels.

"Crap." With that, GL turned and fled the club, feeling frantic. He whirled around on the sidewalk, and breathed the cold air in, letting it burn his lungs before releasing it back out again. He had no lead as to where they might have gone; in fact he didn't even have the slightest idea where to start.

Just as he began to take a step into the waning night ahead, a feather, larger than any local bird landed at his feet. Feeling hope in his chest he looked up to the sky, wishing that he would see Shayera flying above.

But instead just a huge sign that read: Gotham City Limit – 32 Miles. And then an idea sprang forth.

_Batman._

_

* * *

_

"And what are you doing again, Savage?" Lex asked fervently. All that merited from Vandal was a contemptuous glance.

"You are worse than that clown, you realize," Savage snapped, returning back to his work. Vandal was trying to extract a piece of the alloy without exposing all of it, and was just pulling out a small chip of it into the open air of the laboratory. As soon as the alloy collided the oxygen, it expanded into a large sheet of metal, thinner than paper. Lex and Savage exchanged curious looks.

Savage knelt over the metal and examined it closely, weary to actually touching it. Suddenly, the metal crumpled, all of its own accord, and morphed into a large rod.

"What happened?" Lex said inquisitively, his voice beginning to turn sour. "What did you do to it?"

"Calm yourself, Lex Luthor. This alloy has special properties," Savage murmured. He moved to pick the rod up, and as soon as he did, he stiffened, like he was being electrocuted and then released the rod with a yowl of pain.

Lex rushed over, "What is it?"

Savage's eyes fluttered open and then looked around slowly until finally training his vision on Lex, saying, "It spoke to me."

"What?"

"That alloy, isn't an alloy at all. It's a telepathic, indestructible being. It doesn't exactly have thought and reason like we do, but it communicates through ideas and notions."

"So what?"

"So, when it became a rod, it turned into something I wanted. At the second it changed, I wished that I had something to move it with, thus a rod."

Lex looked at the rod and concentrated hard. The metal morphed again, crunching and changing to become the figure of a hand pistol. Then again into a small tree and then once more into a knife.

A smile split Lex's face as he said, "Then I know the absolute perfect form for it to be in."

The alloy churned again, morphing down into a small bullet. Savage looked at Lex with sudden understanding.

"This will be the bullet that pierces Superman's heart," Lex said with a chuckle. "Get me a phone. I need to call some friends."

* * *

Green Lantern showed upon Batman's doorstep a few moments later. He knocked lightly, at first afraid that he would actually wake his friend up, but then realized how funny that seemed.

Alfred stood in the doorway looking him over before giving a tired sigh and just said, "Come with me, sir."

Alfred led him down to the bat cave and then took his leave. Green Lantern looked around, hoping to see Batman sitting at the super computer, typing away. He walked further in the cave, glancing around at all the strange items, like a giant penny, a metal joker card, a tyrannosaurus made of plaster.

"Sure brings back memories," he mumbled to himself.

He continued to walk through the dimly light cave until he reached something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

Shayera.

There was a big black leather couch, and on it, Shayera was curled up asleep, her head resting on Bruce's chest. She was dressed in a silky, and also pretty short, pale pink dress. Her hair that was pulled up into a bun was falling out, spreading a few rouge strands across her peaceful face. Bruce was simply dressed in a black shirt and gray slacks, just as well sleeping, his arm draped around Shayera.

"What is going on here?" Green Lantern demanded loudly. Bruce's eyes flew open and he was off of the couch in a second, tensed and ready for battle. Recognition spread across him, returning him to a plain standing position.

Shayera had been awoken by the sudden commotion, was sitting up groggily, and pulling her hair out from the ties holding it up. It fell across her shoulders and down her back.

"John?" she asked slowly. Then she was really awake and stood up from the couch, not even bothering to say hi. Shayera walked forward slowly, not stopping at Bruce's side, but then began to run to him.

Shayera and Green Lantern collided awkwardly, both tumbling over and hitting the metal floor hard. Her lips were instantly on his. Bruce was to say the least quickly scarce.

"You're okay," Shayera whispered. She put her ivory hand against his cheek, stark in contrast between his caramel skin. Green gazed back into green and once again their lips touched briefly.

"I thought that you and Bruce were…," he trailed off, suddenly feeling very foolish, but one look at Shayera made him understand just how silly it really was.

"You actually thought that Batman and I were what? Together?" she shook her head and stifled a giggle. They both stood up finally picking themselves from the cold metal floor. "God, it is really great to see you again."

"Hey, wait, is Wally with you?" Green Lantern asked abruptly. Shayera eyes clouded and she looked away.

"Yeah, he is," Shayera said quietly. He shot her a questioning look but she didn't meet his gaze and continued, "Just follow me."

She flew down to the lower level of the cave where Flash was still unconscious. His heartbeat was on the monitor and it, oddly enough, was as slow as a regular human's.

Green Lantern didn't bother to ask what happened; he could guess just by looking at Wally's stained shirt hanging over a chair nearby and the heavy smell of whiskey coming from him. Lantern sighed, yet again wondering how it had all come to this.

Shayera placed a tentative hand on his shoulder and muttered, "He'll be okay, John. Bruce will take care of him."

They looked at each other, both seeming to realize how much faith they had in Batman and also in every single one of their team mates. Lantern wrapped his arm around Shayera's waist.

"Don't worry. We'll see them again, somehow, someday," he whispered in her ear. She pressed her face into his chest and pulled her arms around Lantern.

"I really hope so," came her muffled reply. Lantern stroked her hair protectively.

"Lantern, Hawkgirl."

They both separated quickly. Batman was standing in the dim light of the bat cave, completely suited up. Shayera had never realized how much she missed that face. She had always imagined Batman's face instead of Bruce's when she thought of the dark knight.

"Flash will be fine, so I have decided to move him to one of the guest rooms. Alfred has prepared your rooms too," Batman stated simply.

"Now wait a sec, Bats, you really expect us to just stay here for awhile? What about Amanda Waller?" Green Lantern asked skeptically.

"Yeah, and what are you all suited up for? You can't seriously expect us to sleep in a nice warm bed while you are out in Gotham doing who knows what in the dead of night," Shayera snapped, swaying her hips to one side, placing her hands on them.

"Yes, I do, and I can handle Waller. The best thing you can do is to stay here." Batman whirled and stalked out toward the batmobile. Alfred walked over to the couple and gestured for them to follow.

Lantern picked up Flash in his arms and strode after Shayera and the butler, glaring at Batman's back all the while. The batmobile sped out, leaving them all behind.

* * *

"Dinner in Paris and dancing in Venice? Even for Superman, you out did yourself tonight," Lois Lane said, tightening her arms around Clark's neck. They were nearing her apartment in Metropolis after a fantastic evening in France, then later Italy.

"Well, without really being Superman, I have more time to spend with you," Clark said smiling, yet it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well, I do kind of miss the spandex," Lois responded, a suggestive edge to her voice tracing her finger around the symbol on his chest. He hardly ever wore the outfit, except for when flying, just in case he ever was really needed. This time Clark laughed, and Lois finally felt relieved to see him loosen up.

"Well, I'll just have to-," Clark was suddenly cut off. A there was the slight sound of the trigger of some kind of gun going off and close. He spotted the sniper on the building across the way before he could stop him, but instead Clark moved himself in front of the bullet.

Shock and pain went though his body as the bullet embedded itself in his back. Lois was yelling something, but Clark was fading fast, feeling consciousness slip from him.

_Why didn't the bullet just bounce off?_ Suddenly, Superman was awake, and just as the two almost splattered on the concrete he soared upward, but then landed back down on the sidewalk.

"Lois, stay here," he commanded but suddenly felt himself falter slightly.

"Clark!" Lois cried after him as Superman shot off toward the roof top where the sniper had been. Sure enough, the petty crook and common gun for hire, Deadshot, was standing, hefting his riffle over his shoulder.

"Hey, Supes, I got someone who really wants to talk to you," Deadshot sing-songed sarcastically. The door to the roof burst open, and from it, Lex gaited out. Following Lex was Gorilla Grodd, Copperhead, Shade, Sinestro, Metalo, and Solomon Grundy.

"Hello, Superman, you already know the gang," Lex gestured to the rest of villains behind him. Lex was dressed nicely in a suit and tried to straighten his tie in mock casualness. "You see, Superman, Deadshot just hit you with an indestructible kryptonite laced bullet. Compliments from me, of course. Now, as you realize, that bullet will continue to weaken you until you die, but until then, I brought some friends to help pass the time."

"Get him."

The night then seemed to explode. Grundy picked up Copperhead and launched him at Superman while Metalo and Sinestro both shot beams at him.

Superman dodged Copperhead with ease and ducked both beams, trying hard to keep in the air. Suddenly, Grundy was coming down on top of him, and smashed the man of steel down into the street. People scattered and ran through the street, creating chaos in a desperate attempt to flee the super powered fight.

Superman pulled himself up from the crater he had made in the road, ruble falling off of him. He gave a taunting chuckle.

"Is that the best you can do?" he spat. Grodd was now on him, punching Superman hard. Every second he fought, was one more second in which his strength was being drained.

"Superman!" Lois cried from the side. He tried to turn back to her for a second, but his strength was failing. One arm was grabbed by Grundy, and the other by Grodd, each holding him down. Lex walked over to him, seemingly out of place amongst the debris of the short lived fight.

"Too bad. I was hoping that you'd be a lot har-," Lex was cut short by Grundy being thrown on top of him. Superman promptly punched Grodd in the face before soaring back over to the building where the rest of them were waiting.

Shade, in desperation, tried to run, but Superman moved in his way. With one swift punch, Shade was lying on the roof top, most likely concussed. Just as he went to make a move back towards the remaining super villains, a bullet tore through his side, skimming painfully against his rib bones.

"Darn, I missed," Deadshot said jocularly, "but I promise I won't again."

Deadshot pulled the trigger, this time aiming at his heart. Superman moved out of the way just enough to where the bullet slammed into his shoulder but missed its original mark.

"We have what we need. Get down here," Lex cried, pointing at the helicopter. Deadshot snatched Shade up and threw himself over the side of the building, caught in the yellow beam from Sinestro's yellow ring which safely brought the two back to the helicopter.

Superman felt his world begin to spin and his vision blur. He had reached his limit, and the kryptonite in his back would now undoubtingly kill him. He watched helplessly as Grundy dragged Lois into the helicopter, her kicking and screaming all the way, and took off.

The helicopter stopped in front of him, and Superman braced himself to be shot at with God knows what when instead, Lex Luthor jumped from the craft and landed next to him.

"You know Superman, I think it would be bad if they caught me with a bunch of criminals, don't you?"

Lex knelt down beside Superman and gave a chuckle. Just as he placed his hand on Superman, he was flung backwards. Superman stood, shakily, but he was standing.

"If you lay even one of your slimy hands on Lois, I will kill you," Superman snarled. Lex had crossed the line awhile back, yet even with his failing power and life, Superman was still determined to beat his nemesis senseless.

Superman took a few more labored steps to where Lex was and, glancing at the helicopter disappearing with his heart over the horizon, picked Lex up off of the ground by the collar of his shirt.

"Would you really want me to have to kill Lois?" Lex tried in vain to bargain, but Superman wasn't buying. He pulled out arm back and punched, with everything he had in him, he broke Lex's nose. Lex fell to the ground, gasping and coughing with pain. Superman stooped over Lex and turned him over onto his back. He slapped Lex, backhand, then front, then back again, all in rapid succession.

Superman put both of his hands on Lex's ribs and stood up with him and then threw him back to the ground like a discarded piece of trash. Again Lex cried out, but again it fell upon deaf ears.

"Please," Lex wheezed. Superman towered over the broken man, not yet feeling his malice satisfied.

"Superman!"

The voice came muddled at first, like he wasn't sure he had heard anyone call his name. He almost took another step towards Lex when it came again, this time painfully clear.

"Clark!"

And somewhere within Superman's torrent of rage and hurt, the voice reached him. He turned slightly and saw the one and only person he knew could stop this.

"They took Lois," Superman murmured before collapsing onto the concrete. Batman walked over to his old friend and was about to pick him up, when he stopped abruptly.

"Luthor," Batman snarled, coming over to where the president was laying, "I will personally beat you within an inch of your pathetic life should you ever come near Superman or any of Justice League with the intent to murder. They may be above it all, but that's why I'm the _dark_ knight; I don't hesitate."

With that said Batman stalked over to Superman and picked him up from the gravel. He disappeared over the side of the building and into the back alley below, where the batmobile waited patiently.

After securing Superman in his seat, Batman drove off, speeding through streets of Metropolis until Superman dared to break the silence.

"How do you stop yourself, Bruce?" Superman asked weakly. Batman didn't even glance at his dying friend.

"I don't know what you mean," Batman said a moment later. Superman struggled to sit up more, but after he couldn't, he laid back down.

"What I mean is, why haven't you just killed Joker yet? Don't you ever think about it? Killing someone, I mean," Superman mumbled. Batman still didn't avert his gaze from the road for even a second, but his hands clenched and unclenched on the steering wheel.

"Yes, I think about it. I have even considered it," Batman said a bit softer than before.

"Well, what my real question is," Superman continued, his breaths coming short and raspy, "what stops you?"

"When I was eight years old, my parents were murdered by some punk with a gun," Batman spat the last words particularly harshly. "I don't kill because that is the very fine line between hero and villain. There have been times that I wanted to kill, but I stop myself. You need to learn to control your murderous temptations before you can call yourself a hero."

Superman blinked a couple of times, and then looked away, saying, "Then, I'm not much of a hero."

"Clark, don't," Batman warned. Superman had always been the greater hero of the two of them, was Batman's opinion.

"No, Bruce, I was about to kill Lex," Superman said a little more firmly, "but you stopped me. You saved me from myself, and then you'll probably save me from this kryptonite in my back."

"What." The word was short and swift, but not quite directed at anyone.

"I have-,"

"No, I know what you just said. Turn over," Batman commanded. Superman rolled over with great effort, the small green stone giving off a faint green glow, leaving two pin pricks of light in either sides of his back. "Shit."

Batman pressed a button, and the car converted to a jet, taking off to the skies. With the pull of a lever, the jet took off toward Wayne Manor. Batman was pushing how fast he could go, but it didn't matter; Clark could die.

Angling between the upcoming buildings of Gotham, Batman was able to nearly land the jet, just enough for it to convert back to a car. They hit the pavement with a squeal of tires, but, still going 160, the car flew down the street.

Taking a hazardous turn, the two rounded the corner into a back alley that ended in a brick wall. Just as they were too close to stop the impact, the wall moved to the side to show a long dark tunnel.

Within a couple of seconds, they pulled into the main parking space for the batmobile. Batman got out of the car hurriedly, taking Superman with him.

He hadn't the time to wait for Alfred so he placed Superman on the steel operating table which once had Flash on it. With a pair of surgical scissors, Batman cut off Superman's shirt, and turned him over. The skin around each of the bullet wounds was already turning an ashen color.

Batman produced a pair of pliers from his utility belt and set to work. He really hoped that he wasn't too late.


	3. Chapter 3: The Capture

**Author's note: Alright, so I went and saw Inception...yesterday? Aw, hell I can't remember, but pretty much, I walked out not knowing which way was up and I could barely remember my own gosh darn name! So, long story short, I was not able to write as much as I would've, in fact I wrote a whole lot less than what I would've liked, but then again I would like to rule the world, but as Mufafsa says, Life's not fair, Symba. **

**Actually, I'm totally lying. Well, not about the Inception thing, that was totally real, but about my excuse for not writting. Truthfully, I have written alot of this story already, in fact probably like sixty pages? But the really sad thing was that this part fell on a very awkward cliff hanger is I were to give you the normal amount of pages that I post, so I cut it to the most reasonable yet not so dramatic cliffhanger I could find before launching into the next segment. And that's why this chapter is pathetically short.**

**And while some of you are reading this long long long note, you may all be wondering if I'm just trying to mkae my word count bigger, and all I have to say to that is yes. Yes I am.**

**So, without much more delay, enjoy this next chapter, and if you really enjoy it, then review. Cuz, then I'll give you a magical...hug. Yeah. So review. Or don't, but then nomagical hug for you :'( such a sad panda. Alright, I'm done. Enjoy! *elegant bow***

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Superman began to come to, slowly and admittedly painfully, he emerged from his dreamless sleep.

"Hey! Batman, he's waking up," a familiar voice called out.

Superman tried to sit up, feeling his vision clear. At first there were just blurred shapes and colors, but ever so slightly, it all came into focus.

"Easy," said a different voice, and suddenly there was a force pressing him back down. Superman looked up, and, standing over him, was Batman.

"You know, Batman really isn't the most perfect thing to wake up and see, Bruce," Superman said, letting himself lay back down again.

"I know," Batman said quietly, sounding earnestly relieved. "Flash, Green Lantern and Shayera are here and they will take care of you."

"Take care of me?" Superman tried not to let his amusement show in his voice. Batman narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"You can hardly stand, and right now, I'm not sure I got all of kryptonite out. Plus, you haven't been exposed to sunlight for awhile so that way, if your condition continues to get worse, I can get you to a real surgeon and actually be able to get it all."

Batman crossed his arms over his chest and gave Superman and expectant stare. Superman just sighed, but suddenly, he cut himself off, remembering something so fast that it almost hurt.

"Wait. Where's Lois?" he asked. Batman turned away, not saying anything. "Bruce, please, tell me she's okay."

"I'm going to go get her back, Clark," Batman said, finally turning to face him. The two men looked at each other, no longer superheroes, but simply as people, as friends.

Superman forced himself upward, feeling a spell of dizziness fall on him. He glanced around the bat cave, and sure enough, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl were standing off a ways, talking quietly amongst each other, both garbed in their traditional uniforms. Flash was perched closer, also wearing his costume, and was watching Superman with a particularly close eye.

"You can't expect me to actually sit here while you go risk your life, do you?" Superman demanded. "Flash, tell him how foolish he's being."

Flash shook his head, and got off of the counter top and said, "No, Supes, you're staying here. GL already tracked where the helicopter went to, and we all agree, it would be best if you stay here and rest while Batman goes."

Superman glared at Flash so hard, he almost thought he would melt the kid where he was standing. Superman then directed his attention back to Batman, feeling completely helpless.

"Come on, Bruce, don't do this," Superman tried to beg. Batman just looked him closely before responding.

"I'm not going to take them all on; I'm just going to rescue Lois and get out, plus, it would be safer if I did this. Alone." Batman turned and walked away, but said over his shoulder, "Watch him. If he tries to leave, Green Lantern, you know what to do."

* * *

"Lex Luthor! Where are you? I swear, if I even get my hands on you, I will ring your neck, you hear me?" Lois cried, banging on the thick concrete walls of her cell. She was contained in a semi large room with solid concrete walls and a titanium door. In her cell, wooden crates big enough to fit her in them were loaded with bricks, simply there from the old storage.

In a monitoring room nearby, Copperhead stretched out and looked at Lois shouting to the sky with disinterest. There wasn't any sound on the monitor and he was at least glad for that.

"How is our prisoner?" Metalo asked, walking into the room. Copperhead tensed. Metalo's half human, half robot face had always crept him out.

Copperhead quickly averted his gaze and said, "Oh, she's fine. Just been yelling at no one again."

"Huh, well if you want, I could take over," Metalo offered. Copperhead tried to look anywhere else but Metalo's face, especially his metal half and that hideous shinning red eye. Copperhead wondered how Metalo was ever able to look in a mirror without it cracking.

"Oh, I'm fine, not tired at all," he lied, suppressing a traitorous yawn. "You should go check with Luthor. I think there was something he wanted to talk to you about anyway."

"…what?"

Copperhead kept his head ducked, feeling a shiver pass through his spine. Sure, he trusted Metalo, but it didn't mean he had to like the physical attributes of the guy, after all half of his face was a metal skull.

"What do you mean?" Copperhead said a little shakily, staring fixatedly at the monitor, trying to act cool.

"I mean, the reason why you're avoiding me," Metalo said pointedly. Copperhead forced himself to turn around and stare full on at Metalo's face, trying really hard not to wince. He wouldn't have minded Metalo's other face side if it wasn't so red eyed and skull-like, but then again, it was all part of being a bad guy. Copperhead plastered on the biggest fakest smile he could muster, holding it stiffly on his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Copperhead responded dismissively, turning his attention back to the monitor. He felt like he was back at his desk job, trying to stay away from the classic office weirdo and then running into him at the copying room – the only difference was he was sitting at a monitor, watching the prisoner, and was instead working with super villains instead of desk jockeys and obnoxious bosses.

"Yeah, never mind then," Metalo said slowly as he turned and left. Copperhead released the air he had been holding in, feeling relief flood his body.

"Thank God for Luthor's tight knit schedule," Copperhead murmured. He put his hands behind his head and relaxed, yet little did he know, that he too was under surveillance.

* * *

Batman had been sitting in the air duct above, watching the whole scene between the two. Green Lantern had helped him get inside, but after that, Batman was on his own.

_Where could she be?_ Batman hadn't a map of the whole warehouse, and he had no idea of what sort of modifications the team of super villains had made on their own.

Batman moved silently though the airway, going along as quietly as possible across the malleable metal walls and floor. The air conditioning vents spread all through the place, except Lois's cell. He frowned behind his mask, trying to imagine a way to get her out without creating such a commotion.

After a moment, with nothing coming to him, Batman began to crawl onward again, now searching for a particular room. He glanced down at the next room he came across.

"I just don't see why he has to act like way," Volcana complained loudly. "I mean, I've hinted enough to it, right?"

She was sitting on a small make-shift bed with Shade, who was nodding sympathetically.

"I know, darling. Men can be such trouble," he responded, patting her on the shoulder. She smiled at him and brushed her wild red hair off of her face.

"Thanks, and I'm sure that Rudy will come around some time," Volcana put her arm around Shade reassuringly.

Batman moved on quickly, feeling none the least bit surprised. He reached another vent and was hesitant to stop at it, fearing that he may stumble upon more personal conversations.

Instead, he reached a larger room with tables and appeared to be a sort of cafeteria for the criminals. Sitting all at one table was Gorilla Grodd, Grundy, Cheetah, Star Sapphire, Deadshot and the Ultrahumanite, all holding cups of coffee.

"We haven't been all together since the last Injustice Syndicate a good few years ago," Star Sapphire mused, taking a sip of her hot drink. "Takes me back."

"Those were the…well almost good days," Cheetah said with her exotic accent. Grundy merely snorted in response, for he was not very talkative.

"I'll say. Stealing was hardly pleasurable, but it put the proverbial meat on the table," Humanite said, very annunciated, "and seeing you all again has been memorable."

"Except Joker and Luthor," Deadshot amended for him. They all shared a laugh for a moment and Batman above them was reminded painfully how human those villains really were.

Batman smashed through the vent, a few yards away, saying, "And me, of course."

All the villains were instantly standing and sharing strange looks about one another, each wondering how much the dark knight had heard of their chat. With a flick of his wrist, Batman exposed three, already blinking bat-a-rangs.

"Now, before I decide to toss these explosives your way, tell me where Lois is being held," he said calmly, in his menacingly edged voice. All of them tensed, ready to leap at even the slightest hint of movement from the dark knight.

Suddenly, a blunt object slammed into the back of Batman's head, causing him to slump to the ground. Standing triumphantly behind him, and wielding a bat, stood Joker.

"Well, well, little duckies, seems we have a fox in our midst," Joker chuckled and then corrected himself, "Actually it's a flying rat."

No one said a word as Joker howled and cackled with maddening glee. They looked at the seemingly lifeless form of the long time vigilante and protector of Gotham.

"Wait, he's alive," Cheetah said abruptly, dropping down and placing her furry hand on his neck. She paused, almost wanting to unmask him, and felt the familiar temptation by Batman.

"Come, now, kitty cat, that toy is mine," Joker said, tearing her off of Batman. "If he's still alive, then I'll go lock him up."

Cheetah pulled her ears back, at first wanting to retort with a snide comment, but quickly held her tongue. She swallowed every horrible name and insult she had saved for the estranged clown.

"Yes, sir," was all that finally choked its way out past her clenched fangs. Joker picked up Batman and carried him off, disappearing through sliding steel doors.

* * *

"You're joking, right?" Superman demanded loudly. Green Lantern shook his head at him, leaning against one of the cave walls.

"No, Batman said to keep you here, Clark," Shayera intervened. She crossed her arms transversely over her chest and put her hips to one side, pursing her lips at him.

"Are you insane?" Clark cried. "He could get himself killed! You realize he has no actual super powers, right?"

Flash whammed his fist down on the metal counter top nearby and snapped, "Don't go there Supes. Don't you even dare."

Silence hung between the four, tension practically tangible. No one doubted Batman, not even Superman, but still, Superman worried about Bruce because, after all, that was his best and closest friend. Even if Bruce didn't see it that way.

Superman ran a hand across his neck and then through his hair, giving out a long-winded sigh.

"I know, Flash. I just," he struggled with the words until finally he said, "…I wish he knew about all the people he worries when he goes off like this."

Green Lantern put his arm around Shayera and Flash's shoulders slumped, almost like he had suddenly been deflated. Superman felt his own strength still being sapped, especially with the residue of kryptonite and no exposure to sunlight, and quickly lay back down.

"Bruce will be fine," came a sudden voice. They all turned to look at Tim, lounging against the wall of the entrance to the cave. He was wearing the standard Robin costume, minus the mask that was gripped tightly in his hands.

"Well, if it isn't the mini-Bruce Wayne himself," Shayera laughed, breaking away from GL's grip to walk over to the teen. "You fight as well as he does too."

Tim's face turned pink slightly, and he looked away. Shayera rested her hand on his dark brown hair, ruffling it fondly.

_This is how it should have been, _she thought, despaired. _We should have been teaching the next generation of heroes, trying to keep justice alive, if that is what we still stand for. _

"You sure have faith in Bruce – er, Mr. Wayne –," Flash said thoughtfully. Tim and Flash's gaze met.

"Yeah, though sometimes I just figure that he won't show up, wind up dead somewhere because some punk got lucky. After all, the old man always would say that's what would happen – that is unless Joker gets him first," Tim said casually with a shrug, as though they were talking about the weather or something just as mundane. The elder heroes exchanged morbid looks of concern and hesitant agreement.

"I'm going to catch some sleep, guys, later," Flash said contritely. With that said, Flash took off, just a red blur that dissipated within a millisecond.

"What's his problem?" Tim asked, miffed. They all exchanged looks, trying to imagine what to possibly say.

"Well, kid, Flash has never really thought of himself as a superhero, and mostly, Batman has been a big role model for him, considering Batman is one of the few superheroes who's human and without any powers," Green Lantern said gently. "Flash believes in Batman like a little kid needs to believe in Santa, not because it's what their parents say or from the presents under the tree, it's because they need something to believe in. I'm sure there was a time you were like that with Bruce too."

Above their heads, Flash slid down the wall of his bedroom, feeling hot tears sting his eyes. He didn't bother to wipe them away, but instead let the tears fall unabashed. Flash closed his hot eyes and tipped his head back, wrapping his arms around his tucked in knees helplessly as he thought about how the whole situation sucked – they weren't heroes, Batman was probably going to die, and everyone in the world hated them, plus they were actually forbidden to even see their friends. In the privacy of his room, Flash let himself drop the hero bravado and mourn the debris he was wading in.

"Without Batman, I don't know what Flash could hold onto."


	4. Chapter 4: The Argument

**Author's Note: I am the Skankster! I love my sister. She made me into a superhero, and apparently I go around skanking. Lol. (skanking=moshing in ska terms) **

**Alright, so this chapter has my absolute favorite things in it: 1) Batman saying somethign meaningful 2) Superman and Batman drama D: 3) Flash being loved by everyone**

**So, yeah. Read, and if you like it and feel like telling the writer some nice words (or not) then leave a review, cuz boy do I love reading what people think of my work. Yeah, and be prepared, cuz I am probably only ever going to update a few days apart now instead it just being like one or maybe two. Yeah. Read.**

* * *

Batman's eyes flew open, and he instantly knew here he was. The cell. He sat up and leaned up against the wall behind him and looked over at Lois, who was sitting patiently on top of the wooden crates watching him with her amethyst gaze.

"Good, you're awake," she said, straightening her skirt, and then, after finding nothing else to say, brushed her skirt off again.

Batman didn't bother to reply, but scanned his surroundings patiently, trying to pick out every possible weak point. Just boxes and concrete walls, topped off with a lovely titanium bolted door. And here he'd thought that his day couldn't possibly get any better. He hastily ran through every obvious scenario in his mind, playing each one over, and finding them all flawed in one major way. He gazed at the door hatefully, even though it was their best means of escape. Irony was his worst enemy at times.

"So, when do you plan to blast us out of here?" Lois asked, bored. "I noticed they didn't take that fashionable little miracle belt of yours, so you must have something that could help us, right?"

Still, Batman ignored her, trying to think of more ways to escape. Frustration began to creep up on him while each of his plans seemed to just crash and burn after a moment. There were no air ducts, no windows, and as far as he could tell, the walls around them were several inches of concrete thick with a metal structure inside for support.

"Yes," he said finally, "but they were planning on me using it, so they put me in here with you. The explosion will most likely kill you, if not both of us."

Lois sighed, "Figures. They think like you."

"Not quite," Batman said slowly, still trying to pull his mind together from its hazy fog after being knocked out. Seconds quickly turned to a minute, and then into minutes. The silence steadily seemed to become a sound itself, only interrupted by the two's in sync breathing, deafening.

After twenty minutes or so passed, Lois finally was daring enough to break it. "What's it like working with Superman?'

Voice dripping with sarcasm, Batman said, "Fantastic."

"Sheesh, and of all the people I actually thought you didn't totally hate," Lois said with a shrug. Batman closed his eyes again, trying to let himself slip into a calmer state and massage the lump of pain forming in the back of his conscious mind that was a dead giveaway for an oncoming headache.

"I figured that you, I don't know, cared genuinely about your team mates," Lois said pointedly, arching an eye brow at the dark knight.

"I trust each of them with my life, as they do with me."

"You know, I get real sick of your killer logic."

The silence began to stretch out again, when this time, Batman bothered to speak first, saying, "If you had to choose to save Clark, or a person you didn't know, who would you pick?"

"That's easy. I'd pick Clark," she responded simply. Then she paused, and looked as if to really consider the question, before understanding really seemed to dawn on her. "You wouldn't pick Superman."

It was said almost like a question, but it really wasn't. Batman looked at her, holding her hard stare and resting his chin against his folded hands tiredly.

"I know you're dying to ask me something, Ms. Lane," he said, closing his eyes behind his cowl in defeat. His temples were pounding like a drum, and each and every heartbeat was a wash of pain. Lois furrowed her brow and opened her mouth once to say something but quickly closed it again, considering her question.

"But… you said that they trust you. How could they trust you if you'd pick some random stranger over your own team mate?" she accused, glaring at him.

"Because, they trust me enough to do what is expected of me, which is to save an innocent life, and make the ultimate sacrifice if necessary. If I had to let Superman die in order to save someone, then I would have to live with it, despite how much I might want him to live."

Lois looked at him, waiting tolerantly for him to say more, until finally, he did continue.

"We are expected to push aside our own greedy wants and fears in order to save people. And that's just what we do. We make the hard decisions that normal people cannot – should not – have to make. And for those decisions and actions, we are judged by people who don't know us or even come close to comprehending the struggles we face everyday. "

They looked at each other, Lois trying imagine what was going on inside Batman's head. The truth hung in the air above them, and already, Lois found a new respect for the dark knight of Gotham. Suddenly, Batman turned and looked at the security camera above them, watching their every move.

"Lois," Batman said very calmly, almost seeming to make an effort to keep his voice his monotone. "I think I have any idea how to get us out of here, but you must do exactly as I say, nothing more and absolutely nothing less."

She began to protest, but Batman was suddenly on her, sitting on the box with pushed her over behind the rest of the crates, now hiding them from the view of all of the villains who were probably watching all of it. They were lying in a small gap between the wooden crates, pressed together tightly.

"What the fuck, Bruce?" Lois hissed, twisting uncomfortably in the tiny space between them. Batman looked at her, still calm but slightly more annoyed.

"I need you to help me knock off of the rest of the boxes on your right, so that way they topple over and land on me, alright?"

Batman put himself into a push-up position over her while she thrashed against the wooden slats, while Bruce smashed his fist repeatedly against them as well, causing a few crates of bricks to fall onto his back with a loud crack. Batman didn't falter, not even for a second as the weight pressed down onto his back.

"Are you…okay?" Lois whispered, trying to not look him directly in the eyes.

"I've had worse than a few cracked ribs," he responded still quite cool headedly. "I need you to move these crates next to us, so they can support the crates on my back."

Lois dug her nails into the box near her on her other side, trying desperately in her tight confined space to pull them in closer. After a few agonizing moments, the crate moved an inch, just enough for Batman to set the carton down on.

"Okay, wrap this around yourself," Batman commanded, detaching his cape with his one free hand.

"What for?" she asked, grabbing his arm.

"It's fireproof. Once I throw the explosive, we'll have about ten seconds to prepare for it to go off. Whatever happens, don't move until I tell you to," Batman said softly before dipping out of their make-shift fort. With ease and fluidity, he produced several flashing batarangs, warning their explosive nature, and giving good flick of his wrist, sent them sailing into that damned bolted door, where some embedded themselves into it's surface.

He came back up to being face to face with Lois and moved her closer to the side farthest away from the impending explosion, pressing his chest into her back and wrapped his arms around her.

"Bruce," she warned delicately.

"Lois, this isn't about you personally. It's about getting you out alive, even if it means putting you in uncomfortable situations, besides, it's probably going to–," Batman started to say just as the whole room burst into flames.

* * *

"This is wrong." Cheetah looked at the Parasite hopefully. Of all of the villains that had been showing up at the giant warehouse, she felt that Parasite was one of the least evil, despite his greedy manner and also the fact that Parasite really didn't have much resentment towards the dark knight. Cheetah herself had had some run-ins with Batman, a few that she enjoyed much more than others.

"Cheetah, just drop it," Parasite warned. He began to turn and leave the deserted dinning hall, hesitantly at first.

"Parasite, you remember that time a few years ago when you got tangled up in those electrical wires when you were fighting Superman," Cheetah paused until Parasite finally turned around, "and then Batman risked his life to free you, right? You were nearly fried because you couldn't handle the sudden power surge, but thanks to him, you're here today. And for what? So you can waste your life going back to petty robbery and being the tiniest bit better than a henchman?"

"What do you want Cheetah?" Parasite asked tiredly, his shoulders hunching ever so slightly.

"What I want is to not end up like the Joker, where the only dependable person in my life is also my arch rival. Did you know he's been standing in that monitor room, watching the explosion for close to an hour now?" Cheetah snarled, tears springing to her eyes.

"What can I do?" Parasite asked helplessly, his hands dropping to his sides. It was Cheetah's turn to whirl away.

"It's been five year since I've done anything even close to illegal, and it's been seven since I touched alcohol, and you know why?"

Parasite didn't respond but she continued anyway, as if he weren't even really in the room with her, as if she were truly all alone.

"I thought that if I kept clean, that if I stayed away from all the bad things in my life, that maybe people around me would see something different than what I saw in the mirror. I thought – hoped – that just maybe crime wasn't the only thing I was good at anymore, and that maybe being a good guy wouldn't be so bad."

Cheetah wrapped her arms around herself, her tail flicked behind her rhythmically. A sparkling tear fell from her eyes, spearing itself on her whiskers and breaking into a bunch of smaller droplets, all glistening as it landed on her silky dappled coat.

"I don't know what to say, doll." Parasite looked at the floor, feeling hopeless and absolutely wretched. "Maybe it's too late to save Bats, but we can do something just as good."

* * *

Batman was staring at an unconscious Lois next to him. The crates had protected them enough to where they hadn't been completely obliterated, but they boxes had been shattered, causing a bunch of bricks to land on him. Batman had thrown himself over Lois trying to save her, but had tipped over once he too lost awareness. He tested out his arms, finding only the left shoulder to be truly in pain. His legs seemed to work properly as well, but a few of his ribs were indeed broken, causing intense pain while breathing.

"The next time Clark ever asks anything of me, I'm going to punch him in the face," he grumbled, trying to stand. Pain exploded over Batman, causing his vision to cloud for a moment, "really hard." He added begrudgingly.

Lois was still not moving and Batman began to fear the worst. He kneeled down next to her, placing two fingers on her neck. Under his hand, her pulse throbbed painfully slow and weak.

He threw all of the wood and debris off of her, and turned her over. Batman looked at Lois, hoping he could somehow get out alive with her. He could die trying to save both of them or leave just himself and most likely survive.

"Damn it," he sighed. Behind him the titanium doors had been blasted clear open, giving a perfect exit, but beyond the hallway, and around the corner, he had no idea what waited, but more importantly who.

Batman stood slowly and painfully, lifting Lois onto his back and wincing as her stiletto clad foot tapped his side. He reattached his cape to cover her for extra protection. He strode down the bare hall until he came to a turn off to the right. Around the corner, the hallway split into three different paths. Batman tried to remember what he had learned from the air conditioning vent in vain for the venting system passed through some walls and really didn't give him much of a lay out to begin with.

"Psst! Batman, over here, quick," came a soft hiss. Over in the left passage, Cheetah stood partially bathed in light, her feline figure poised and lithe. Batman's eyes narrowed dangerously into slits. He suddenly felt like a cornered and injured animal, staring back at the hunter.

"Long time no see," Batman said coldly. He tried to stand up straighter, keeping his face a collected mask so she couldn't see his pain. From his utility belt, Batman retrieved a few smoke bombs, hoping to distract her long enough to escape.

"Hold it, Batman, I have no intention of harming you, or your…friend," Cheetah purred. "I was going to just come to where you were and pull your body out of here and give you a proper burial, but it seems you rose up from the dead. As we speak, Parasite is destroying our defense system, so with a paw from an old friend, I'm sure we can get out unscathed, agreed?"

Although it struck Batman as suspicious, what other chance did he have alone? He had no other options, and if he didn't take her assistance then Lois would die soon enough as it was. "Lead the way."

She blinked at him gratefully and then took off running, but said over her shoulder, "Try to keep up, darling, can't have you falling behind."

And so Batman ran, his body screaming in agony, but still, he pushed forward, holding onto Lois as tightly as he could. His broken ribs ached with a pain he had never experienced and his battered legs almost gave a few times while they ran through hallway after hallway, twisting and turning.

"How much farther?" Batman growled, feeling suspicion creep up upon him as he shifted Lois off of his fractured shoulder. Cheetah turned her amber gaze on him.

"We're close," she responded, resuming her running once more, "Have some faith."

"I believe in very few things," Batman said half to himself, but he didn't doubt that she had heard him. On he ran, and the excruciating pain was burning its way all through his body, making him go a little slower, making his limp a little more prominent.

Sure enough, after a moment, they reached another door, but this one wasn't locked and indeed had a handle. Cheetah rushed forward and opened to door or Batman.

"What will happen to you?" he asked hesitantly, grasping her furry arm. Cheetah looked away, trying to not show any emotions.

"I will live, but I'm more concerned for you," she whispered. Suddenly, Cheetah pressed her lips against his, just briefly and so delicately. Her tail flicked back forth excitedly as she pulled away. "Delicious."

"Don't press your luck," Batman warned reluctantly. He didn't pause at the door and he didn't look back as it slammed shut behind him. Batman was standing in a barren dirt field, and surround distantly on the horizon with trees. After pressing a button on his utility belt, the bat jet came down slowly and precisely.

Batman got in the cockpit with agonizingly gradual progress, trying not to jostle his ribs. He set Lois in the back seat, striving not to just dump her in the seat but instead to just set her down gently.

With a flash of engines, the jet took off into the fading night sky, heading off toward the rising sun.

* * *

"Where could he be?" Green Lantern groaned, feeling impatience mingle with his worry. Hawkgirl looked at him with understanding eyes.

"He'll be here soon, Lantern," she said good-naturedly, tossing him a hopefully disarming smile. They were all still gathered on the top level of the bat cave, talking quietly amongst themselves. Flash was still absent but they didn't bother to try and talk to him, he was just in one of those moods.

"I always kind of just thought that Batman was indestructible, you know? Like no matter what, he'd always just come through for us," Green Lantern admitted, his tanned cheeks flushing. He looked up at the tall stalactite covered ceiling sadly and thread his fingers behind his head as he reclined in his chair.

"Master Clark! Madame Shayera! Someone please, come," Alfred cried out from above them. Lantern and Hawkgirl were instantly in action, Shayera bashing the grandfather clock out of the way with her mace and continuing right through the expansive glass wall that led out to the courtyard in the back. Shards of glass twinkled all around them for a second before falling onto the lush green grass below.

The jet was parked sloppily on the lawn, with Alfred struggling to get Batman out of the craft and behind him, while Lois in the back stirred. Batman got out, but instantly collapsed, falling to his knees and choking for a breath of air.

"Bats!" Flash yelped, running past Green Lantern and Hawkgirl, causing a wind to kick up slightly. Shayera's hair glittered in the rising sun's light as the strands of copper fell back into place. Green Lantern rushed over to help, trying to get Lois from the cockpit, while Flash and Alfred tried to get Batman off of the ground. Shayera looked on with despair. Superman was suddenly at her elbow, and the look on his face wasn't quite what she had expected; his face was contorted in a tug-of-war between anger and relief.

"Give him to me," Superman snarled, picking up Batman in his arms like a child. Green Lantern hefted Lois into his grasp and followed Superman hurriedly. Flash, by the time the whole group had made their way to the bat cave, had cleared off a place for Batman, and made a spot for Lois on the couch.

Superman dropped Batman down, none too gently and turned away, suddenly furious. He took Lois from Green Lantern and put her on the couch with extreme delicacy, and brushed a few strands of hair from her face before striding out of the cave, the whole time never speaking a word.

"What's his problem?" Green Lantern asked Shayera. She was staring after Clark with a wistful gaze, at first unsure how to answer.

"Superman's just concerned about the ones he loves but he'd mad at Batman for bringing Lois back like that. If it'd been you who was captured and me who'd been out of commission, then I would be pissed if anyone went to get you back and brought you to me injured. But I'm sure Batman did everything that he possibly could, and I think Superman already knows that. He just needs to think about it, and I'm sure he won't really be mad at Bruce, so don't worry," she whispered, planting a peck on his cheek. Flash, meanwhile, stood over Batman with hooded eyes.

_He will be fine, Wally, I promise, _said a voice perfectly clear in Flash's mind. His eyes widened with realization for the feeling of that voice were so familiar.

_J'onn? Please, J'onn, tell me that's you. _Flash begged. Suddenly, the picture of the bat cave and the injured hero in front of him seemed to fade away until he was standing in a large field under a waning crescent moon.

Standing beyond was the green-skinned Martian proudly. Flash felt himself go numb with joy and relief.

"J'onn," Flash began, but felt himself falter. "You're okay…"

The Martian took a few steps toward Flash, the grass swishing around him while his cape billowed slightly in the warm light breeze. The horizon seemed to expand in all directions under the star speckled sky. It was both spectacular and breath taking, making Flash divert his attention from his long unseen friend for the briefest of moments.

"Where are we?" Flash asked, turning around a few times, trying to get a feel for the strange and new locale. J'onn rested a friendly hand on Flash's shoulder, forcing him to turn and meet his orange eyes before speaking.

"I have used my telepathy in order to communicate with your conscious mind, and therefore create a place where we may speak," J'onn said slowly in his heavily accented English.

"You can do that? Oh, yeah! Bats, I need to get back to him," Flash realized. "Come on, J'onn, come with me."

"Flash, I cannot. I am grounded here, just as you are grounded in Gotham. I will come to see all of you soon, but until that point in time, I will try and contact you again," he said formally. J'onn drew Flash into a large bear hug that oddly enough reminded him of Superman and then suddenly Flash was staring Batman's bruised body again, arms wrapped around nothing but air.

Flash sighed and sat back down on the counter top, thinking, _why does all the freaking unbelievable stuff have to happen to me?_

* * *

Vandal eyed Lex suspiciously. "And you're sure? I would really like to have more time with the alloy, try to learn supplementary information about it before we use it again."

"No, we haven't the time," Lex snapped. "They're gathering and after that flying rodents escape, no doubt he'll inform his little friends of what's going on under my surveillance, plus Superman was not killed like I had planned, so he knows I'm involved. I won't be stopped this time, Savage, not this time. Here are the blueprints to what I want it assembled into."

Lex handed over a few scrolls of paper to Savage who unrolled them, his widening with excitement.

"Well, and here I thought you were and idiot, but you did actually hang on to these." Savage rolled the papers back up. "I'll do it, and make it twice as advanced. In a month's time, I promise you will be ruler of the world, Luthor, but when you die because of your silly mortality, give Doctor Ivoh my regards."

"Good," Lex nodded, straightening his suit and tie. He turned promptly away, but paused for a moment thoughtfully. "You'll need some equipment and financial support beyond my resources, because the government will poke and prod if my money begins to disappear. If you need something, steal it. Then we can draw those Justice hypocrites out at least. I want this dealt with Savage, and for your sake, you better not disappoint me."

With that said, Lex Luthor turned and walked out of the laboratory. Savage sighed and looked at the closed steel doors pensively, wishing for a moment that he didn't always have to be the bad guy. Vandal squelched the thought and quickly returned to his work, feeling something close to guilt build up in is stomach.

"It's just you and me, alloy. Show me your true nature," Vandal hissed, placing his hand on the small sphere of silver complimented with red veins, the alien meteor felt cool against his palm. Savage smiled in understanding as the alloy seemed to vibrate again his skin before slowly melding itself against his form, almost binding with Vandal. A prick of pain forced the immortal man to pull back and examine his hand, only to find a small bleeding hole. He glanced back down at the alloy, which had retained the impression of Vandal's hand, but in the center there was a perfect spike, glimmering up at him through the stain of Vandal's own blood.

Savage smirked, his arm falling limp by his side as blood began to drip down his fingers.

"I think, perhaps, you might have different intentions altogether, my friend," he smirked. _Yes, intentions indeed._

* * *

Batman sat up slowly, feeling déjà vu over come him. Flash was standing by him, a concerned look on his face. Shayera and Green Lantern were not amongst them in the bat cave. Clark was standing a ways off, kneeling in front of a couch that had Lois on it. He was stroking her hand tenderly but she didn't move, except for the faint trace of her breathing as her chest lift up and then fell back down slowly. Guilt prickled across the dark knight's skin as he shifted uncomfortably, glancing away again.

"What's my condition?" Batman asked sharply. Flash grimaced at his teammate's tone, but decided to tell him anyway.

"You have four broken ribs, two more fractured, your right shoulder blade is cracked, and your left thigh bone is splintered." Flash hesitating, as if wanting to say more but he held his tongue.

"Wally, if there's something else, you need to tell me," Batman said, rubbing the back of neck exhaustedly before his hand found the bridge of his nose. Everything ached, and Batman couldn't imagine that he'd only broken so many things – it felt like so much more.

"I think you were stupid in not accepting our help, Bats." Flash said, at first a little shakily, but he grew more strength, standing up straighter. "I know that maybe it was more convenient to not bring everyone else in, but still you're on a team, for better or for worse, even if that means we're in danger. Bats, we're super heroes, that's gotta count for something."

"Exactly," Clark intervened. He was still wearing his Superman costume and his cape billowed as he walked over to the two in a strangely appropriate way. "You should have waited for me to get better. I could have gone in there and gotten her myself."

"What?" Batman snarled, feeling his temperature rise. "You think they don't have lead in those walls, or kryptonite lying around. They shot you with a god damn kryptonite bullet, Clark!"

"But I can take it, Bruce." Clark said. They all fell silent. "I'm the invulnerable one, so every hit I take, is one that you don't have to. We've talked about this before, not all of us have equal powers. Hell, you don't even have any powers, Bruce! As much as you don't want to admit it, you're the human one; you're just the same as the people we protect."

His voice resounded from the walls around them as the words began to set in. All in a moment, Superman had done more damage than any flesh wound could. Clark deftly seemed to realize what it was that he had said and a look of slow rising shock fell upon his features.

"Bruce, I'm sorry, I-,"

"Get out, _Superman_," Batman spat the last word particularly harsh. Clark looked at his old friend with agony biting at his eyes. Batman got up off of the table without so much as a cringe from pain. His exposed torso was purple and red with bruised flesh and broken bones, but still he walked forward, seemingly fine. Batman picked Lois off of the couch and surprisingly, was able to carry her all the way over to Clark without even a blink. He held the body out to his friend, his arms steady and unfaltering. Clark could tell just by looking at Batman that it was taking all of his power to not fall back to floor, and gladly took Lois from him.

Green Lantern and Hawkgirl reentered right on queue just as Superman was about to leave. They looked at each other, then at the rest of the party of superheroes.

"Now what's going on in here?" Green Lantern asked, putting his hand out to stop Superman as he walked by.

Superman did indeed stop, but only to say, "I'm leaving."

"Yeah, I can see that," Shayera pointed out "but what I think John was asking was why."

"Because Bruce can't deal with the fact that he might actually need people's help once in awhile," Superman said harshly.

"Hey, that's not fair," Flash complained. "You were just saying how much better you were than everyone else."

"I wasn't!" Superman exclaimed.

"Well you certainly act like it, and Bruce risked his life to save your girlfriend because you couldn't protect her," Hawkgirl shot back.

"Batman should have asked for help to begin with, though. We underestimated the severity of the situation and sent in a team mate blindly," Green Lantern said coolly, crossing his arms over his chest. "We should have waited and tried to glean as much information first and then all of us should've gone in to rescue Lois."

"What?" Shayera cried, rounding on Lantern. "How could you possibly say that? Batman – all of us – knew what could happen. Any of one us could die at any moment and we always risk our lives, and this time, Batman risked his for not just an innocent person, but also for his team mate's – no, friend's – lover."

"But he didn't have to act like such a martyr, having to do this on his own," Lantern snapped her. Then he directed his attention to Batman again, "We are a team, and I'm beginning to think that some of us are forgetting that."

"I didn't forget, John, I knew exactly what would happen and you think that if we went in there, guns blazing, we would've gotten anything done? Had we waited to get _information_, then Lois would be dead!" Batman snarled. Everyone just seemed to explode into argument, each trying to yell over the other.

"Stop it!"

They all looked over at Flash who glaring at them furiously. No one said a word as a heavy silence followed.

"I'm out of here," Shayera declared loudly, storming out. Flash at first looked like he was out stretching a hand toward her, but stopped and his arm dropped limply to his side.

"Couldn't have said better myself," Green Lantern said swiftly, following Hawkgirl, but it hardly looked like they would be staying together any longer.

Superman didn't say anything but instead flew off with Lois held tightly in his arms; he didn't even spare one look back at the remaining two. Flash shot a hopeful sidelong glance at Batman who in turn said nothing.

"What about you, Batman? Are you going to quit too and just walk out?" Flash asked helplessly with a small chuckle. Batman sighed and walked back over to the metal table sitting down slowly and painfully.

"I can't just leave, Flash," Batman responded after a long pause. Flash felt optimism swell in his chest. "I live here."

"Oh, right," Flash said, instantly deflated.

"Flash," Batman began cautiously, "if you need a place to stay, there will always be a room for you at Wayne Manor."

Flash looked at Batman sadly, already knowing what to say. "No, I need to get out on my own. I can't keep depending on someone my whole life."

Batman nodded sympathetically, for he of all people knew what it meant to crave independence. The two looked at each other and Flash smiled a little bit, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'll see you around, Bats," Flash said, and with a gust of wind and a blur of red, Batman was all alone in his house again. The one thing he seemed to always be.


	5. Chapter 5: The Introduction

**Author's Note: I was really busy sounds like such a lame excuse. But I really was. I was hosting a party for a close friend of mine and like 20 people showed up so I was quite stressed. And, yeah for those of you who are reading this still, may Allah or God or Jesus or whoever the fuck is up there bless you because seriously, you guys are awsome. So, to show my gratitude, I have made this chapter extra special and long. Yay! **

**And, reviews. Please? I love to read what everyone thinks and like their tid bits of ideas and thoughts on scenes and phrases. And if you fine something wrong in my work, don't hesitate to point it out. I love constructive criticism. Yup. So, review? For the sake of all that is good? :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Diana looked up at the cloud dappled sky above the early morning sun. The wind whipped through her jet black hair, her horse whinnying as they rode across the white sanded beach. The shimmering teal ocean lapped at the shore gently and provided the soft song of the sea.

"Princess Diana," a voice called out, breaking the calm spell the waves held over her. Standing at the edge of the birch forest, garbed in a white flowing robe, was her mother, Hypolita.

"Yes, Mother?" Diana asked tentatively, getting off of her honey colored steed with utmost grace.

"You seem distant my child, and I can read unrest in your eyes. You have been like a caged animal for the past few years, waiting for your chance to leap," her mother began carefully. "We need to talk, my moon and stars."

"What about?" Diana asked defensively. Hypolita gave a small sigh and walked over to her daughter. The grave expression on her mother's face forced Diana to let herself be lead away, leaving her horse standing on the shore. No doubt that one of the Amazonians had been following her anyway and would retrieve the beast.

They entered the forest still stuck in an uncomfortable silence. Hypolita looked up at the sky with a sad glint to her eyes.

"Man's world calls out to you, and I can feel your desire to return," she continued firmly this time, "but you already know that you cannot. If you leave our island again, Diana, you shall truly be banished, even if you are the Princess. I let you return here with hopes that I could make you forget your old life, and become a true Amazonian warrior again."

"But, Mother, I –," Diana started but was quickly but short by her mother's hand.

""No, Diana. When you left, whether you believed it or not, you stopped being a Themescyrian. At this point in time, you are also not eligible for becoming queen when I pass on."

The air seemed to have been forced from Diana's lungs as she gaped at her mother, feeling shame and rage burn in her throat. Hypolita turned away and continued walking, pretending not to notice the lapse.

"Console yourself, Diana. As my daughter, I am saddened at this, but as a queen, I am making the appropriate decision," she said quietly and continued to walk away.

"Fine, I didn't want to rule this goddess forsaken island to begin with," Diana yelled her mother's receding back. Hypolita didn't even glance at her, but instead just disappeared into the thickening forest.

* * *

Nearly a month had passed since Green Lantern had seen any of his friends. Shayera hadn't contacted him after their fight and neither did Flash, not that he was expecting much. It had simply come down on them too hard. Being back with everyone again, but then not at the same time left a strange taste in your mouth – bittersweet.

Green Lantern spun through the air over the Pacific Ocean, dipping low and watching his reflection right over the black water. The moon hung overhead, providing just enough light to see him in the water below.

To be honest, he felt bad about the whole fight that they had shared but many of them had pent up feelings about the split up. The fight in the end hadn't really even been about what Batman had done to begin with. It was just the fact that they weren't used to being a team anymore. What the entire world had put them through was something that changed them all. He was lucky to have stayed in contact with Flash for those long four years, but with Shayera, Green Lantern was simply confused. She seemed different in a way that he wasn't too sure how to explain, maybe just the fact that she seemed apathetic.

_Why does everything have to change? We're all back to square one, no one trusting anyone else because we've been alone for such a long time, except that we were all friends and team mates – once, _Lantern thought bitterly. _I would give my life for any of them, and secretly, I know they all feel the same, so why is it so hard to get along now?_

And Green Lantern knew the answer to that one, but he didn't want to admit it either. He continued to fly through the night sky pulling up from the water and passing through the clouds.

"It's because in the moment we all needed each other most, with or without the threat from the government, we all expected one another to beat this."

Green Lantern glanced over to see J'onn flying beside him silently. Lantern began to open his mouth to ask the obvious question but J'onn beat him to it.

"It doesn't take a mind reader to know what's wrong, but yes, it does take a mind reader to know what you were asking," he admitted stoically. Lantern smiled and shook his head.

"Then you must already know what happened at Bruce's place, right?"

J'onn winced at his friend's harsh tone and said, "I would rather hear it from you before I reach into your memories for it."

"We blew up at each other, put all of our real feelings out there, and you know, I don't think any of us were really talking about Batman in that argument," Lantern sighed.

"I know, I only wish I had been there to assist," J'onn added.

"What could you have done that I couldn't?" he demanded. Lantern already realized how much J'onn could have really helped.

"Do not worry yourself, John Stewart, we as the Justice League have faced many obstacles, but as friends, we too have faced many hardships."

"So what?" Lantern snapped. "Is this finally going to be the one that breaks us?"

"I doubt it very much," J'onn replied concisely. Green Lantern sighed and twisted around until he was flying on his back. The stars above him twinkled and winked down at him.

"I was actually thinking of rejoining the main Lantern Corps," Green Lantern sighed heavily. J'onn's visage was still just a cool mask as if he already suspected with or without his telepathy. "Shouldn't you be telling me to stay here with everyone on my home planet, where I belong?"

"No, Green Lantern, I am in no position." J'onn shook his head with a small smile falling upon his face. "I belong on Mars, but Earth will always be my home and her people will always be my family."

"Yeah, I feel the same, J'onn," Lantern confessed, "but it's my duty to the Lantern Corps to serve them best. I knew that I might have to leave this planet and never come back; I knew it even when I took that ring, but what I didn't count on was falling in love and finding such good people. I can't stay here and constantly worry about you all and feel some sort of attachment that tethers me here. I could roam the cosmos, helping people who really are in need. Earth has her defenders, so I am free to leave."

They flew in silence for awhile. If J'onn wanted to say anything to Green Lantern, then he probably would have. The wind whipped by them, billowing J'onn's cape and making it catch the iridescent moon light.

J'onn tilted down toward the water, and, shifting into some strange looking dragon like creature and dove into the ocean. He swam below, silvery green scales glittering just under the water's surface. Green Lantern watched with bemusement as J'onn arched over the water in almost the same manner of a dolphin. The creature's feathery mane flourished in the wind, casting off small droplets of water like diamonds in the night.

They carried on like that for some time until J'onn whipped himself up from the water and transformed back to original state, staring at Lantern with his dark orange eyes.

"It was an animal native to Mars that had telepathy similar to the Martian race. In a lake near my home – when Mars still had water – one swam. I grew to be close friends with it, seeing the serpent not just as some wild beast, but instead as a friend. It had lived for longer than I could comprehend and its ancestors were space dragons that flew throughout the universe seeing and advising." J'onn looked down at the blue-green waves with a sobering expression. "You of the Lantern Corps may have come in contact with them."

Green Lantern put his head to one side and said, "Why tell me this, J'onn?"

"Because, I have no one to tell."

J'onn met his friend's gaze only for a moment before quickly looking away again. Green Lantern felt his heart go out to the Martian, even though he hadn't the slightest clue as to why. Lantern had never lost a whole planet that had his wife and children on it and he didn't even want to imagine how it must have felt.

"Everyone in the Justice League is an orphan if you think about it," Lantern added slowly. "Even Wally and I are aliens to our own people. Superman is the last Kryptonian, Shayera banished forever, Batman has no family to speak of, and really even Wonder Woman is an outsider to her fellow Amazonians now."

"And I am the last of the Martians."

The silence hung between them uncomfortably. Green Lantern looked over at J'onn with sympathy. At least Lantern had the corps to rely on, but everyone else only had each other, and the world had forced them apart.

"Hey J'onn, do you think things will ever go back to normal?" Lantern asked thoughtfully. They continued onward in silence for a moment.

"Change is apart of life and in my experience you may fight it or conform. Things will never be the same as before, John. I am sorry for that."

"I know," he replied, even though he didn't. Lantern would never understand why it had to be this way or why people suddenly saw them as a threat, or why it is they let Luthor take advantage of that. But there were just some things one could never really understand.

* * *

"Come on, Clark, it's been nearly a month!" Lois cried, grabbing Clark's bare upper arm. He was standing beside the night table dressed in simple light blue flannel pajama pants whereas she was dresses in a silky black night gown. He looked over at her from behind his glasses, all the while brushing his teeth vigorously. Clark pulled the tooth brush free and, walking back to the bathroom, rinsed his mouth out thoroughly. Lois rolled her eyes as she dogged him continuously.

"Please," she started, "you haven't even told me the whole story about why the Justice League is no more!"

He glanced at her from the reflection and felt his heart pang as he saw the gauze taped to her cheek. Lois was still pretty banged up from her little escapade with Batman, her arms swathed in bruises and small still-healing cuts. Clark leaned over, kissing her right on her bandage tenderly, willing it to heal faster.

"And they all said that I shouldn't have married a reporter," he whispered lovingly to her. Lois's face broke slightly in a smile, her firm demeanor going askew. "I'll tell you what happened between Bruce and I, okay? But please, for the sake of both of us; don't ask about what happened before. It's ancient history."

She sighed, running an elegant hand through her black hair and letting it fall around her shoulders in waves. "Okay, for now."

Clark scooped her up in his muscular arms and carried her over the bed, still cradling her. It was scary when he thought about it, being able to crush her like a twig, but oddly, that never came between them intimately.

He set her down a few inches away and began, "We – Flash, GL, Hawkgirl and Bruce – were having a heated discussion when he brought you back, half dead himself. I yelled at him and said some things I didn't mean, things that I should've never said."

"Like what?"

"Like how he wasn't a real hero, like how he didn't have any powers," Clark looked at the ceiling in despair. "Like how he was no different than the helpless people we save."

"You didn't!" Lois cried, aghast, lightly whacking Clark on the arm.

"I did. And believe me, I feel awful," he said hesitantly, "but maybe he needed to hear it. Sometimes I worry about him, not having any powers leaves him vulnerable, which I know is stupid, but it's true. He isn't fast like Flash and he isn't strong like me, and -,"

"No," Lois snapped, cutting him off. "I knew Bruce as a person. You only ever see the hero side of him, no matter what you assume to be him, the bottom line is that you wouldn't have said those things if you really knew how he felt. He just needs to open up to you."

Clark couldn't help it, he laughed. Imagining Bruce sentimental was hard enough, but then trying to even picture him "opening up" was just too much.

"I'm sorry," he apologized to a disgruntled Lois but it had no effect. "I really am, but, honestly, I feel bad enough. You're wrong, though; I know Bruce better than anyone else does and I know that he understands what we've all been going through." Clark gave a long drawn out breath before he continued. "Lois, the Justice League can't get back together and as much as I really hope we could turn back time, I can't help but wonder if maybe it's for the better. People can move on, you and I can move on."

Lois and Clark locked gazes, and he willed her to understand with his whole heart. Finally she dipped her head, resting it against Clark's broad chest.

"Lie to me," she whispered softly, "tell me everything is going to be okay."

Clark sighed and instead of saying anything he just began to stroke her hair delicately.

"Everything will be alright." And suddenly Clark wished that it wasn't a lie.

* * *

A red light illuminated Batman's features as he drove through he subway tunnels of Gotham. He had just been driving, not going anywhere, just thinking. He pressed his finger down on the light, figuring it was just Alfred telling him to come back or his food will get cold.

"Hey, Batman, I have a situation," came Flash's muffled voice over the com-link. A few more garbled words came out of the speakers but the transmission cut off a moment later. Batman shifted his car into gear and sped off through the tunnels.

* * *

"Oof!" Flash went flying across the cement, tumbling over himself until finally slamming into the unforgiving side of a building. Glass shards fell all around him, ripping open a few holes in his suit and drawing blood. The thing that had flung him resembled just a blob of metallic colored clay with geometric red veins that seemed to pulse with life. It moved with the fluidity of a liquid, yet had the strength of steel.

Shayera flew at it, smashing her mace into its side, only to be repelled backwards, crashing through a few offices. Before splattering upon the ground, she snapped out her wings, wincing as they caught the air mercilessly. With a few great beats of her mighty wings, Shayera was back circling to strange creature, staring intently at her mace protruding from its side. Shayera tucked her wings securely into her ribs, losing altitude rapidly.

She gripped the handle of her beloved weapon, and, switching on the electricity, tore it from the monster's side. The faceless beast recoiled and slammed her into the concrete with a melted limb. The clay-like substance engulfed her face until she was just a blob of silver on the street.

In Shayera's dark soon-to-be coffin, a hand reached her, gripping her wrist and beginning to pull her from the slop. The harsh light of the lamp posts glowing in the fading light of the sun was the first thing she was aware of, and then Batman's cowl hovering above hers.

Embarrassment and pride forced her to turn away as she staggered to her feet. "I could've handled that myself."

Batman gave a snort and she could practically see him roll his eyes. With that said, she flung herself back into battle hacking away the creature's hapless form. Each blow seemed to tear through it, but it quickly reshaped itself.

Meanwhile, Flash came to, standing and instantly regretting it. His forearm bled profusely from the gash running length wise. The blood was only a shade darker than his uniform, staining the edges slightly.

The ground below his feet seemed to shake and for a moment, Flash feared for an instant that an earthquake would strike. From the main road, a herd of tanks began to emerge from the buildings, followed by some police cruisers and a few army squad vehicles. Unsurprisingly, this wasn't the least bit reassuring.

Taking the lead of the patrol, was a long black limousine bearing the American flags in front of both side mirrors. Flash regarded the procession with mild disgust, feeling the familiar hate in his stomach for the government and a special resentment towards it's leaders.

When the limo finally came to a halt, none other but Amanda Waller herself emerged from the vehicle. In that couple of years, her figure had slimed down and she looked elegant in her black and white pant-suit. Her pale brown eyes scanned the perimeter with such a harsh sweeping glance until finally resting upon Batman and Shayera battling the strange alien beast.

Flash, although too far away to hear, watched her mouth something to the driver of the car and within a moment's notice, all of the tanks were beginning to take aim at the clash. Time seemed to come to a screeching halt for him as a missile barreled out from just one of the tanks, closing in on his took off; the concrete under his feet broke as he raced toward Shayera and Batman, all the while watching the bomb near its target out of the corner of his eye. He had just pulled Batman and Shayera clear when the missile reached its mark, exploding on impact of the metallic individual. The sheer force of the explosion sent the three crashing through the lobby of the bank in front of them.

Batman picked himself up and helped Flash to stand as Shayera struggled to her feet nearby. She looked around the expensively decorated marble room, filled with people, all wearing the same face of mistrust and fear.

_At one time, not too long ago, they might've cheered, _she thought sadly, brushing off the rubble from her outfit. Ever since the invasion so many years ago, Shayera had never borne the standard Thanagarian's helm shaped like a hawk like she used to, nor the commander's uniform, but instead just some jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Despite her familiar attire that so many other human also wore, the wings on her back were a dead give a way. And it was also those wings that made her such an alien to them.

With a certain amount of sorrow, Shayera picked her mace up from the floor, and grim with determination, launched herself back into battle. Flash quickly join back in, trying to avert the alien's attention by circling it.

Meanwhile, Batman, ever placid, strode back over to where Amanda Waller was watching the whole scene with narrowed eyes. A few brave soldiers fired some rouge shots at the alien but for the most part, she made them stand down.

"You know, rich boy, I was pretty sure that I had made my self clear when I said that you and your costumed friends weren't allowed to show your faces," she said treacherously. Batman loomed over her, nearly a foot taller than her.

"Go ahead," he shot back. "Go ahead and arrest us, and then explain to those entire citizen's why we are being taken away for trying to help."

She glowered up at him and hissed quietly, "I will not tolerate vigilantism, Mr. Wayne."

Batman just stared at her, for a moment not saying a word. Behind them, Shayera and Flash continued to fight, only in vain. Batman took a step back, spreading his arms wide to expose his broad chest.

"Then shoot me, Ms. Waller. Take your chance to rid the world of scum like myself and I'm sure those people will applaud you."

She glanced down at the laser gun slung across her belt with temptation written in her eyes. Finally she tore her eyes away from the weapon, now staring back at the dark knight with suspicion.

"What do you want?"

A small smirk danced across Batman's face as he responded, "I want you to take that monster down before someone gets hurt. We'll get it restrained, you hit it with all the fire power you have."

She just gave a nod and Batman rushed back towards the fight. He quickly relayed their new plan to his teammates as they came together.

Shayera came in swinging madly while Flash ran around the creature's base, using the wire from a bat grapple to tie it up. Batman threw a few bat-a-rangs that send out some freezing foam on its upper torso.

Amanda Waller wasted no time, and just as the three had barely gotten clear, she fired a few well-aimed missiles that exploded on the monster. Some soldiers rushed out, armed with strange high-tech rocket launchers, took their place around the momentarily detained creature. Rockets flew from the weapons and a strange almost netlike field of electricity radiated from the newly fired artillery. The creature gave a few spasms before finally collapsing, smoke curling up from what seemed to be its back as the electricity held fast to it.

The whole city was silent, and after a moment of stillness, everyone seemed to take a sigh of relief. Amanda Waller turned her attention back to the superheroes, only to have found her self and her battalion, alone.

A commander took his place beside her and asked, "What now Chief Waller? Do you want us to pursue them?"

A half smile danced across her features as she stared off into the night. She didn't respond for some time but gave a small chuckle instead, as if she was laughing at a joke only she could hear.

"Ma'am?"

"No, Commander Walsh that will not be necessary, not this time."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Shayera cried as Batman sped onward. She was sitting, quite displeased, in the front seat, her arms crossed over her chest. "We ought to be back there, making sure that they finish the job."

Flash was running alongside the batmobile as it sped through the underground subways of Gotham. He tapped on Shayera's window and gave her a sympathetic smile before taking off a little faster ahead of them. Batman, good naturedly, accelerated after Flash.

"If we had stayed, Amanda Waller would have no doubt tried to take us into custody, and then we would have really given her a reason to fulfill that threat of hers," Batman said coldly. Once again, he passed Flash by, who in turn stuck his tongue out as they raced onward. The two continued to press their velocity until the speedometer on Batman's car trembled only a breath's away from two hundred.

"Will you slow down?" Shayera snapped, rapping her finger on the dashboard. Batman seemed to pay no mind and continued to floor his car. She rolled her eyes, but actually did understand how Batman must've been feeling. From his clenched jaw, she gathered he was probably just as frustrated but what she also understood was his need-for-speed mood. Shayera, as fast as she could fly, always felt like she could never go fast enough, so now in the batmobile, she was completely content to keep going this speed, but she only wanted to seem concerned for his sake.

Finally Batman slowed and Flash, seeming to notice his lapse, slowed down too. Up ahead a brick wall moved aside, as if propelled by some hinges, and suddenly they were facing the entrance to the bat cave.

After parking, Batman leapt from the car, followed closely by Shayera and Flash. They walked to the second metal platform. The only thing that had changed was that in the center there was a round table, not unlike they originally had in the Justice League, outfitted with seven matching titanium chairs all spaced perfectly apart. Emblazoned on the tabletop was the big artistic initials JL that was so painfully familiar to those three.

"Oh, Bruce," Shayera said, feeling tears come to her eyes. She put her hand to her mouth, too emotional to say anything else. Flash walked around the table, running his hands across the backs of the chairs slowly, as if savoring it.

Batman let his cape fall and close around his torso – his way of being embarrassed. He watched them with a careful gaze, as if taking in their response thoughtfully.

"I wanted it to reassemble the one we had before and also, the world will need us now more than ever. I did some research this month, and according to what I saw while help captive by Joker, the villains we have faced, are joining together," Batman said simply.

Flash snorted, "Another Injustice Syndicate? Don't those guys ever learn?"

"Yes, Flash, they do. It's not just five or six guys, anymore. It's twenty or so, much more than the number that took out Superman," he said, training his icy gaze on Wally.

Flash took his mask off, meeting Bruce's eyes levelly. "So what are we going to do about it?"

This time, Shayera answered, "What we would have always done. We're going to stop them, and we're going to do it as a team. We're going to remake the Justice League."


	6. Chapter 6: The Perfect Life

**Author's note: So, I'll be honest, I'm a little disappointed by the lack of reviews. I've been thinking maybe of discontinuing the story beause of its lack of popularity and just moving on to greener and alternate pastures of fanfiction. No one likes stories without feedback, and I certainly don't. It just seems like I'm wasting my time on somethingno one even likes. Yeah, so this might be the last chapter I post if I discontinue the Aftermath. I'm sorry, but I just don't like writing a story that no one likes and I feel like I could be writing different things rather than trying to finish this up. Anyway, I digress, but we'll see if I make another chapter after this one. Enjoy.**

* * *

_The night sky couldn't be more perfect, _Diana thought, staring up at all the twinkling stars and blissful crescent moon. She was dressed in a silky night robe made of dark blue material that seemed to have been sewn from the sky itself. Diana was leaning out of the huge window of her bedroom chamber, her elbows resting on the sill, her fingers entangled in her still damp hair.

She backed away for a moment, off to retrieve a blanket from her bed to chase away the cold. Her bed was huge and surrounded by large posts and flowing iridescent drapes. She smiled as she looked down at a bedspread that had been hand-sewn by her mother, yet guilt still found its way to her emotions. It had only been a few days since the argument with Hypolita, but it still was a fresh wound.

"Diana."

The Amazonian princess whipped around, feeling her breath catch. Perched on her window ledge, cape rippling in the slight breeze was Batman. The moonlight outlined him in silver, pulling him into a new perspective, making him look almost inhumanly stunning.

They stared at each other for a moment, as if soaking each other in after not seeing one another for four years. Diana took a shaky step towards him, feeling numb. Each unsteady stride brought her closer and closer, until finally she was only an arm's length away.

Bruce stretched out his hand to Diana and gave her a half smile, sending a shiver down her spine. She placed her hand on his palm gracefully and with one fluent motion, he pulled her into him. Batman was at just the right height where her head rested against his muscular chest.

They didn't say a word as he stroked and toyed with her hair while she inhaled his sweet crisp scent. After what seemed to be an eternity, Diana pulled away, looking up at him with confusion.

"Why are you here?" she whispered, so afraid that it was just a dream. One beautiful dream.

"Because I want you to leave Themiscyra and rejoin the Justice League."

It was like ice cold water to her face. Diana took a few steps back, feeling more awake than ever. It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.

"I can't, Bruce," she said helplessly. For a second, sorrow was open on his face, but Batman quickly put back on the calm, collected mask.

"Wonder Woman," he said, begging her with his eyes. "_Diana._"

She shivered as he said her name so fiercely but also so full of hurt and longing. Diana wrapped her arms around herself, even though she wasn't cold anymore.

"We need you," Batman said calmly at first, but emotion began to shine through his voice. "People's lives could be at stake. Would you stand by and do nothing?"

"What about what Amanda Waller said?" Diana retaliated, standing up straighter. "You know what they could do to my home."

"Forget Amanda Waller!" he snarled, his voice full of vehemence.

With that, Batman had suddenly closed the gap between them, grasping both of her wrists firmly. And he kissed her.

Diana felt herself melt under him, wrapping her arms around his neck for support. She kissed him back, feeling all of the rage and hurt they shared. Diana moved her hand up inside of his mask, feeling his warm flesh and soft hair. Batman pulled away for a second, and Diana finally remembered how to breathe.

"I can't go with you, Bruce," she gasped, her voice breaking slightly. Batman glowered at her, forcing Diana to turn away. She walked over to one of her wooden bed posts and leaned against it. "I'm sorry. Truly I am, but I can't leave here. I will always love you Bruce, whether we are together or not."

She waited for him to say something back, but when he didn't immediately respond, Diana turned back around to find herself once again alone in her room. Batman had disappeared and had taken her heart with him.

* * *

Flash ran across the sea, feeling all the more foolish. He looked up at the flock of geese flying in the opposite direction and wished he could to the same.

_Superman couldn't possibly be at the North Pole. After all, what on earth could he gain from being up there anyhow? _Flash thought. _If Batman is wrong I swear…_he paused unable to think of anything he could really do to even begin to threaten Batman. _Well, at the least, I'll be really pissed off, and I better get to ride in the batmobile._

Water finally began to fade into ice under his feet but still on he ran. Before he had departed to find Superman, Batman had shown him a picture of what the so called "fortress of solitude" looked like. And then he was shown another picture of what the entrance looked like, although it hardly helped any. All there was was ice, cold white-ish blue ice, and no way in hell there could possibly be some secret clubhouse hidden in it all. Besides, what in the world would Superman use for heating in the damn place? They were in the middle of an icy wasteland, for crying out loud!

After some time of continuous running, Flash came to a large perfectly circular crystal pool which actually looked like the picture that the Bat had shown him. At the bottom, a large tunnel was visible. Flash shuddered at the thought of jumping in and actually swimming through the passage way. With a jaw clenched with determination, he threw himself into the water. He almost couldn't believe how freezing, how deathly and numbingly cold the water around him was. Flash kicked his legs faster and faster until he was flying through the water. Like a torpedo, he zinged through the channel until he was launched up and out, and then slamming down on unforgiving ice.

Flash stood, trembling from the cold, and took in his new surroundings. He was in a giant ice cave and ahead was grand stairs carved from ice. Flash went to take a step, when he realized he couldn't feel his own legs anymore. Brow furrowed, he tried to move but ended up slipping back down, face first on the icy floor.

"Ouch!" he wailed, rolling over on his back.

_I'm going to die in this ice hall and no one will ever find me because Superman isn't here, _Flash thought bitterly. _I just ended up in some crazed Sasquatch's hideout. _

"Wally?"

Flash moved slightly to see none other than the man of steel standing dumbfounded on the stairway. Superman flew over to his friend, hovering just barely off of the ground.

"W-w-why d-do you have a club house up-p-p here of all p-p-p-p-places?" Flash choked out, his breath dancing before his face before dissipating into the air.

"Come on, you," Superman said, hauling his friend into his arms, bridal style. He chuckled and continued to fly for a bit before finally answering, "I wanted a place where I could get away from the stress and people, and I don't get cold, so this seemed like the perfect place."

They were now in a longer hall, glass walls on either side and beyond those, strange alien creatures. In some of the exhibits, there was grass and trees and light, yet in others there was the same icescape as before.

"W-w-what if you h-had friends over?" Flash asked, his teeth chattering all the while. Again Superman let out a kind laugh that shook his whole torso.

"Hadn't ever really thought about it, Wally. The only person who ever came over was colder than this whole arctic," Superman said slowly, his voice draining of the once humor it held.

Flash frowned, "And who was that?"

"It was Bruce, Wally."

They continued on in an awkward silence, both remembering what happened in the cave a few weeks ago. The pair came to a halt in a large room, outfitted with a couch and a familiar looking super-computer.

"D-did B-b-batman give you that for C-christmas?" Flash joked trying to lighten the mood but only in vain. Superman nodded, setting Flash down on the half circle black leather couch.

"Who sent you here – because there are only a few people who know the whereabouts of the Fortress of Solitude, and I don't believe I ever told you," Superman said, arching an eyes brow.

"Oh my g-god, you do actually c-c-call it that," The speedster murmured under his breath before continuing. "A-alright, you c-c-caught me," Flash said, holding up his partially frozen hands in surrender. "Batman s-s-sent me. He wanted me to convince you t-t-to come back to G-g-g-g-g-gotham with me b-because he said that he needed to t-t-t-t-tell you something."

"Hold on a second," Superman murmured, flying out of the room. After a moment, he reentered with a large woolen blanket. Superman's eyes glowed red slightly as he warmed the blanket with care for Flash before draping it around his shoulders. Steam rose up from Flash as he pulled it tighter around himself, smiling contently.

"Please come back with me, Supes," Flash said with a disarming smile, suddenly more animated now that he was warming up. Color began to flood back to his paled blue tinted cheeks, turning them a lively pink once more.

"Did he even tell you what he wanted?"

"Well, yes and no," he replied thoughtfully, tugging the blanket tighter around himself. "Tell you what, Supes, I'll race you back to Gotham and if you beat me, well then you don't have to go to speak to dear ol' Bats, but if I win, then you go see Bats with me."

"Like what we did when we first met?" Superman asked skeptically, shaking his head as he remembered their very first race.

"Exactly! But this time, I won't go easy on you and there isn't a grump in a cowl waiting for either of us at the finish line," Flash challenged.

A smile spread across Superman face as he said, "Fine. You're on."

"Great, but could you carry me out first?"

* * *

Shayera descended upon the ledge of large canyon somewhere in between Arizona and Utah. Overhead red hawks circled, their magnificent wings fluttering in the drafts from the chasm. The sun was just reaching its zenith and not a cloud was to be seen in the sky. It was the most perfect weather to fly in, and Shayera had felt the need to just be in the wind as soon as she made it here. She was supposed to be on her way to find John, but she hadn't the slightest clue where to look and neither had Batman. The wind swept her copper hair off of her shoulders and made her dappled feathers ruffle slightly.

"I though I might find you hear," came a deep voice from behind her.

"John Stewart," Shayera breathed, a small laugh escaping her lips. He slowly pulled his arms around her waist, angling her back up against his brawny frame that was covered by his Lantern uniform. "And here I was supposed to be searching for you."

Green Lantern pulled away and walked around in front of her, placing his hands heavily upon her shoulders as he rubbed his thumbs in comforting circles. "What for?"

"To ask you to come back with me to Gotham, to apologize…and this," she said, pressing her lips against his briefly.

"You don't have to be sorry, though I know I am. I don't care what happened at that fight, I'm just glad I found you," Lantern murmured. "But why do you want to go back to Gotham? What business do we even have there?"

"Come with me and find out, John," she whispered, mischief flickering dangerously in her deep green eyes. Shayera leaned against him slightly and placed one finger on his chest, tracing the Lantern designs with her nail lightly, just tickling his skin in a tauntingly cute manner. "It's been a long time, you know."

He smirked at her, "Yeah, it has."

"So, come with me," she said abruptly backing away. Shayera retreated away from Green Lantern until her heels were nearly off the edge of the rock face. With a swift motion, she snapped her wings out and tumbled off the side of the cliff.

Green Lantern jumped after her without a second though or hesitation. Before he could reach her, however, she soared up and past him, out of the ravine. Lantern glimpsed Shayera's playful smile before she took off into the blue open sky.

_Got to love her enthusiasm, _he thought to himself as he chased after her. _Got to just love her, plain and simple._

Green Lantern flew underneath her, so they were flying absolutely parallel to each other. Shayera's face flushed as he landed a peck on her cheek playfully and he laced his fingers with hers, amused with her sudden embarrassment.

"Hey," he smiled up her. Shayera gave a small chuckle.

"Hi."

"You know, I've been thinking about something," Green Lantern paused for a moment, checking to see if Shayera was listening. Her green eyes shimmered above him with curiosity as her wings flittered in the breeze as she soared on the air current. "What if we were all just normal people? If we all had day jobs and a house and never had to worry about saving the world or any crazy lunatics with vendettas."

Shayera let out a twinkling laugh that made the edges of her eyes crinkle in the most endearing way, "Okay, so tell me more about this dreadfully boring fantasy of yours, John."

"Imagine us owning a house in the suburban area of Metropolis, we could have a car and a dog and we'd sleep in the same bed every night. You and me would go out for fancy dinner and have reservations – probably under your name – and then we could go dancing later that night and maybe open a nice bottle of wine that you happened to pick up at the store while we shopping together. Life would be perfect," he smiled up at her.

Shayera smirked down at him, asking, "Well, lover boy, what about the rest of our teammates? In this perfect world, they must fit in somewhere." She made a vague gesture with her hand, to which John instantly took advantage of, intertwining their fingers.

"Sure," Lantern said with a shrug. "They could be our neighbors and then we could have movie nights with Bruce and Diana and Clark and Lois. Flash would rent the guest house and J'onn would the guy who lived next door and we wonder if he's actually human."

The two both chuckled as they continued to soar through the open skies. "I suppose that I wouldn't mind having that once in awhile. To be honest, though, I still really miss sleeping only a few yards away from everyone in the watchtower. I've never had a good night's sleep since _they_ confiscated it."

Lantern gave her a pensive look, resting his hand upon her cooled cheek. They had nothing to say to each other; they didn't have to, for they each just seemed to understand. They'd once glimpsed what a not-so-perfect-but-damn-happy life had been like, and they'd had what some might consider a family once, but those days had passed long ago.

"Come on," Shayera said with finality. "We better get going or else Bruce with be super pissed."

Green Lantern couldn't help but laugh as they took off, the sun bathing their backs with its warm rays. The day was just starting to look up.

* * *

Off on the dry plains of Texas, stood a bare gray concrete building, fenced in by a simple chain-link fence that was laced with barbed wire. On said fence, a sign hung precariously, etched into it were the firm words: **Warning – Hazardous Material**

Army green military vehicles were parked around the compound as a few soldiers bearing machine guns guarded the steel double-door entrance. Beyond the thick walls, Amanda Waller stood in the observation room, a plain, windowless room that had one full glass wall about 10 inches thick that, past it, displayed a room even bigger containing the alien from the previous battle.

It was laying there, just a hapless form, the life seeming to have fled it once captured. Amanda Waller watched it intently; having the strange feeling that something wasn't right. Monsters just don't appear and then give up quietly.

The doors behind her slid open, causing her to turn around. The air itself froze around Lex Luthor, who was giving her such a leer that it made her skin crawl. He eyed her up and down, trailing down especially slow on her slender caramel legs before whipping back up to her sharp face.

"Mr. President," she said formally, not bothering to salute. Lex just gave a mockingly genuine smile before walking over to her.

"Why Amanda, don't you look lovely," he smirked, giving her another once over. His voice was like satin as it wormed its way into her ears. It made her shiver, which she innately tried to conceal, but nothing got past those dark roaming eyes of his. There was something so inhumanly deceptive about Luthor, like a snake who could sing a sweet melody before executing its already charmed prey. So few people could see the way he looked at you with predatorily behind his mask of insincere concern. Just his presence alone made Amanda squirm, and the only thing that was worse was when he opened his damned mouth and began spinning those lucrative lies like silk. Amanda steeled herself against him, throwing up all barriers around herself and tightly locking on her expressionless mask.

"_Sir, _the creature has retained its," she paused, arching a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him, "immobility."

Lex just stared at it coldly before finally turning his gaze back down on her. She however pointedly ignored him, finding something very interesting on the ceiling.

Suddenly, the silver alien began quake, shiver slightly, and then crunched down to a ball the size no bigger than a human's head. Slowly it began to rise from the ground, hesitantly and quaking, but managed to climb almost five feet into the air. Lex's eyes narrowed as if on cue as it sudden darted up and smashed through the roof while Amanda acted accordingly by flipping up her cell phone and dialing a number without even looking at the keys.

"General, get that thing now!" There was a short pause as she listened to the other line. "I don't care what it takes, just do it!"

Amanda slammed the phone shut, pursing her lips as she stared at the hole in the ceiling with a hooded stare. There was nothing the woman could do now but watch helplessly. Whatever that thing was, it had finally made its move.

_So much for going quietly_, the vice president mentally groaned.

"Well, Ms. Amanda, looks like I have come right in the nick of time, but you'll have to excuse me, I have a meeting to attend and I have no doubt in my mind that you can handle this," Luthor said simply, turning and walking away with his hands placidly behind his back.

"Lex…,"Amanda said slowly while they stood with their backs to one another. The Vice President pressed her tanned hand flush against the thick glass and released a tired sigh. "Tell me you have nothing to with all of this."

A smile slid across his face, hidden from her view. "Why Amanda, I'm hurt. How could think I would actually have anything to with that? I'm a changed man, just like all of the media says," Lex replied slickly, turning back to face her. Amanda watched the faint reflection of him warily. Lex easily closed the distance between them, barely a foot away from her. "Don't you believe me?"

Lex rested both hands on her shoulders in what some may call a comforting gesture, if of course it was not coming Lex Luthor.

Amanda shook his hands off as she hissed, "No, Luthor, I don't."

He chuckled, his arms dropping limp to his side, "Good girl, I've taught you well." Lex stepped back and straightened his tie. "Good day, Ms. Waller."

As soon as Lex had disappeared behind the doors, the air seemed to be cleaner and Amanda could breathe easier. She inhaled, holding it in until her lungs burned before letting her breath out with a big puff. There was only one thing Amanda Waller feared in the world, and it had just left the room.

* * *

"Come on, Batman, you can't seriously think that we can put the Justice League back together," Superman negated. Five of them were sitting at the circular table, awaiting J'onn's possible arrival. Green Lantern stood too quickly, causing the metal chair to topple over on itself which created a loud clang in the empty cave.

"Now wait a moment, Superman. It's not like Batman is the only one who wants to do this. I mean, we all want to come back together, right?" he asked, staring down the other two. Flash just gave a nonchalant shrug.

"I'm all for getting back together and all, but think about it; the government has got tags on us and Amanda Waller knows who we all are and who we're close to. I don't think we ought to piss them off, at least not until they need our help," Flash responded steadily. Shayera just shook her head, a few copper strands falling loose from her sloppy ponytail.

"No, Batman told us what he saw, and that's just the beginning. We don't know yet what kind of threat the new Injustice Syndicate poses us, so at least getting us back together should help, whether or not the newer members want to help us," she said pointedly, watching Superman intently. He seemed to be the only one opposed but still for very good reasons. "Plus, there was a weird monster who popped up, and I can bet that it has something to do with them."

"But what about the rest of us who actually have friends, a family?" demanded Superman. Shayera winced at the implied meaning of his words.

"We are going to deal with it," Batman stated. All eyes fell upon him at this moment. The super computer above them spurted to life, sounding a monotonous alarm. They all looked about each other with a question glint in their eyes as they watched one another.

"Aren't we going to, I don't know, spring into action or something?" Flash asked, leaning forward upon his elbows. Lantern leaned back in his new repositioned chair, watching them all contemplatively.

"What are we waiting for?" Shayera cried suddenly. She stood up, spreading her wings out wide and glaring at all of them. Her mace swayed at her side, yet her hand was poised above it just so threateningly.

"I say we go," Flash declared, coming to his feet. Shayera gave him a smile and was glad that he had sided with her. Green Lantern stood slower, looking at the two hesitantly, while Batman as well rose in agreement. Superman finally got up too, placing his big hands face down on the table's cool metal surface.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Superman said, giving out a short chuckle. "But, how do you expect to get us all there?"

Shayera flew up to the level above, taking Batman with her by grabbing his firm upper arm. They landed lightly and he cast a withering look at her before walking over to the supercomputer. Batman typed in a password swiftly into the almost dead-looking machine before it was able to flickered to life and cut off the alarm it was emitting. Coordinates triangulated upon the screen, zooming in on a piece of digital map somewhere off the coast on a nuclear power plant.

"It's far away," Shayera observed dryly as she leaned over Batman to press a button, forcing the image to pan outward. "The rest of us will probably have to use Lantern's ring to get there."

"Your wings didn't come with a warranty?" It was a small comment from Batman that was about as funny as it was rare. Shayera let herself smile ever so slightly at it but tried to shake her head seriously.

"I have been flying all over creation, and that little rumble we had with the other monster as of late really didn't help." Batman just stared at her until she finally continued, slightly abashed. "I haven't fought in a few years, Bruce. You can't expect me not to be a little rusty."

Green Lantern called up to the pair, "Are we ready to leave yet? I could hear what you said about me carrying you and I have no problem with that."

Shayera gave Batman a sarcastic smile before throwing herself off of the metal platform, Batman following close at her heels on a grapple. For one moment, time seemed to stop as they looked about one another, as if taking in this one point in time, a place where they weren't sure they could ever go to again - together.


	7. Chapter 7: The Clash

**Author's Note: Geez. How the hell did I get back here? I thouht for sure that I was gonna quit this story. Ah well, Justice League is like meth for me. **

**Truthfully, I'm sorry dear readers. Demanding that you all review was pretty messed up of me, but we all have our low points, right? Well, I'm coming back swinging - and hard, might I add. This story has a long way to go and I promise to carry this one out to the very end. Even if I might starve of no reviews because let's face it, we all like to be given the oh-so often pat on the back to say we did a good job. I'll admit it. I like hearing what you think, about characters and all of your thoughts on things I wrote down and if people make comments about the (horribly dry) humor that I try to incorporate. I love it!**

**But anyway, I solemnly swear to see this story to the end. So, readers, if there are any of you actually out there still, review if you want, and if you don't, that's great too. Enjoy!**

* * *

They descended down upon the bare, yet almost expansive island which was primarily occupied by a giant nuclear power plant. Batman, Flash, and Shayera were standing at the ready in the green bubble Lantern had materialized for them while Superman flew alongside good-naturedly. Smoke curled up from the curved white stacks, joining the gray veil that the storm clouds were holding ominously above. Around the superheroes, the ocean was also an ashen color as it threw itself repeatedly against the jagged cliff's edge. They were all standing upon the open rock face toward the entrance of the plant, the sea at their backs as the mist sprayed around them that the wind kicked up into swirls.

"Ready?" asked Superman, as the group formed into a shoulder to shoulder line. No one exchanged looks, but instead watched the giant deposit in front of them.

"Nope," Flash said simply, and then they took off, charging at the doors at full speed.

Superman reached the giant bolted metal doors and gripped them with his large hands, crumpling them like tin foil as he tossed them aside, discarded. Beyond him, outstretched sterol white halls that were filled with smoke and people garbed in white lab coats fleeing and coughing.

"Lantern," Superman barked, and on response, Lantern took all the people from the giant hallway out of the damaged entrance with one gentle sweep of his ring's energy. An explosion erupted from a wall near by, engulfing the group in flames. Out of the inferno, a metallic creature emerged, yet it was different from the one recently but still so similar.

The thing was shaped like a humanoid, only lacking a face and it was nearly twelve feet tall. Its skin was a pure and hard looking silver material, not marred by scratches but the red veins pulsated throughout its entire body, drawing an intricate web of crimson. It seemed to see the superheroes but didn't quite focus on them alone. The humanoid straightened itself up and cracked its knuckles against its large hands.

"It acts human," Batman murmured to himself, and Flash, overhearing, frowned at the new prospect. The humanoid ran at them, smashing into Superman who collided with the beast. The two went spiraling off through another set of walls.

Quite a few yards away, Superman staggered to his feet. They had actually been jettisons out of the whole compound, now standing on a large rocky outcropping that was adjacent to the one that they had first landed on.

The humanoid got to its surprisingly small feet before charging in once more on the Kryptonian. Superman dodged to the side and punched with all his might, a shock wave sent out by the sheer force of the impact. This sent the creature out in the direction of the ocean and skipping across the green-blue water like a pebble.

_That…hurt,_ the man of steel realized dully, staring at his bruised fist with confusion. Flash was at Superman shoulder in a second, resting one congratulatory hand upon his shoulder as the creature fell beneath the dark waves.

"Let's go back and order some Chinese take-out," Flash said half to himself as he began to walk away. Superman was about to turn follow when movement alerted him from his peripherals. This battle was just beginning.

Water exploded up from the ocean and standing on the sea like it was barely a few inches deep, was the creature. It stood, on the water, and started to run at them, a speed that which could even rival Flash's. The sea sprayed up behind it, creating a giant torrent of water as it neared.

"Flash, we aren't done here yet," Superman said slowly, watching hesitantly as it drew nearer. "Go tell the others that we have a situation and…and that I'll hold it off for as long as I can."

Fear prickled at the back Flash's mind and clawed his way up to his throat in a painful lump as he recognized the same fear that was reflected in his comrade's voice. With just a slight red blur and an even slighter gust of wind, Flash was gone. Superman turned back to face the on-coming threat, his red cape billowing in the oceanic breeze and the scene could've almost been peaceful had there not been an unstoppable android that was about to collide with him.

The humanoid was now upon him, using the momentum it gained from running to nearly fly forward over the land. It outstretched one hand, which morphed into a spiked ball not unlike Shayera's mace; the only exception was that it was much, much larger.

With one fluid motion, Superman gripped the primitive weapon that replaced the monster's hand, and smashed it down into the sea cliff. He wasted no time, throwing himself upon the strange beast, and pounded blow after blow onto the giant's supposed head and torso.

The metallic thing threw up all of its defenses by curling it self into a large sphere. Superman leapt back, hovering only a few feet above the cracked and rocky ground. The rest of team gathered across from them, waiting for the moment to attack, but Superman stopped them with a simple gesture of his hand. Never turning his back to the creature, Superman flew over to the others.

"We need to take it somewhere else before it decides I'm not entertaining enough and smashes this place to bits and causing a leak or worse an explosion," Superman said quickly. Flash frowned at him and Green Lantern shot Superman a skeptical look, but it was Batman who spoke first.

"We can move it. Where do you want to take it?"

"Are you crazy?" Shayera asked, turning to address the dark knight. "How do you expect to just move it? Plus, the only place that's uninhabited is miles upon miles away!"

"Are you forgetting who has a power ring?" Lantern intervened. Shayera pouted, crossing her arms over her chest in her signature way.

Flash looked around, scratching the back of his head, said, "Well, if Lantern could contain it, then I could carry it to where ever we need to take it."

Superman gave a quick nod, "Good and I can help you do that. Now we'll take it to a near by island. I know of an uninhabited spit of land not too far from where we are. There we should be able to contain it and no one would get hurt." Superman gave a momentary pause before giving a small chuck, saying, "Plus, we won't have to worry about anything Ms. Amanda Waller has to spring on us."

The joke was grounding, and even Superman seemed to see what bad taste it had. Without another word, they moved out, surrounding the deceptive unmoving ball. It began to shake, and the creature began to slowly unfurl until it had finally morphed back into its incredibly tall human-like state.

_It's not unlike the android, _Superman observed dryly as he watched it stand up straight. _Yet, I doubt it's even half as strong. Thank god for that at least._

The creature snapped its neck to one side, echoing out a sickening almost wet sounding break. With another crack, it put its faceless head back into place.

Without hesitation the five threw themselves into action, giving it everything they had. Shayera slammed her mace against its broad chest, repeatedly pounding on it while Flash ran around it, trying to create a vortex of sorts. Batman threw a few liquid nitrogen capsules on its back, freezing it all down its spine and therefore gluing its feet to the earth. Superman tried to help by blasting it with his heat vision in the face but Green Lantern hung back, awaiting the perfect shot.

Shayera was swatted away like nothing ore than a fly but with such tremendous power that she soared low and fast over the earth until coming to a crunching halt as she slammed against the building's broad side. Shayera collapsed onto her side and didn't get back up, her mace rolling out of her hand. The creature shifted more of its mass to one leg, and almost like a thick concrete-like substance, engulfed Flash, covering him head to toe.

"Wally!" Superman cried, launching himself upon the now hardened blob which contained his friend. Grasping his hands together above his head, Superman brought down his fists down onto it with crushing force. Before Superman could strike another blow, a giant hand from the alien gripped the man of steel and sent a shock of red lightning coursing through him. The creature flung the limp body of Superman like a discarded piece of trash.

Batman watched helplessly as Clark disappeared over the cliff's edge and into the raging ocean below. With reckless anger that boiled his blood, Batman ran at the monster, using everything at his disposal on it. Nitrogen cap after another froze the beast to its spot while Batman made his way over to the sac containing Flash with haste.

Batman took three pills in his fist and slammed against the side of it, freezing the whole thing. He ripped his gloved hand free of the ice and then, with one especially hard blow, he broke the whole thing holding Flash captive. The superhero tumbled out, gasping for air and desperately tried to stand.

By this time, Shayera had struggled to her feet and barreled in at the monster that was trying to bring down an oversized fist down on both Batman and Flash. With a horrible grating sound, Shayera clashed with the beast, barely holding it off while Batman brought Flash to safety.

Green Lantern instantly went to back her up by throwing a beam at its chest and head. Batman laid Flash down on his back, placing two steady shaking fingers over his neck and checking for a pulse.

"Come on, Wally, stay with me," Batman snarled fiercely through clenched teeth. The heartbeat under his fingers was painfully slow, especially for the Flash. He pounded his clenched fists down on Flash's chest a few times but Flash didn't stir. Batman's mind was racing, going through what he had learned from Alfred in the medical field. Then it hit hm.

_I need electricity, _Batman realized heavily. From his utility belt he salvaged a bat-a-rang that sent out powerful voltage once set off. He pressed the center key, expanding the wings of the device. A current of energy over came him for a moment, but he fought the urge to let go. With extreme care and surprising dexterity, Batman was able to touch one end to Flash's chest, right above his heart. The electricity instantly whipped through Flash, causing him to convulse wildly, his back arching stiffly. Batman, however, finally dropped the contrivance, smoke curling up from his left forearm. His fire-retardant gloves diluted the voltage but not enough.

Flash's eye lids opened lethargically, at first not quite focusing on anything until resting upon Batman's masked face. A slow hesitant smile slid stupidly over Flash's face.

"I'm alive, Bats," he whispered, his breaths coming slow and shallow. "Now get back in there."

Batman got back up, cradling his left arm as he rushing in to join the battle. He was just beginning to throw more capsules at it when Green Lantern called out to him.

"Batman, go get Superman," was all Lantern could choke out past the gripping hand of the monster around his throat and lower jaw. Shayera smashed her mace against its side, distracting it from Batman.

And so Batman ran, as fast as he could, his legs burning from the exertion, until he got to the edge of the cliff, where beneath the water smashed against the unyielding rock viscously. Without even the slightest hesitation, he dove headlong into the sea, his cape whipping out behind him madly. The cold water swirled around him as he broke the surface but his costume protected him from the worst of the freezing ocean. Batman swam hard against the current which seemed determined to smash him up into awaiting deadly rocks.

When he spotted Superman, his stomach turned. Superman was sinking, slowly but surely, with bubbles steadily coming out from his mouth. Batman swam toward his friend heedless of the dangerous surges until finally gripping the man of steel's cape in his fist.

Batman brought Superman's head up with his, trying to breathe and keep Clark from going under again. He struggled until he had Superman in front of him, holding him up by the collar of his costume.

"Clark, wake up!" Batman bellowed over the roar of the sea. He brought one hand across his friend's face hard. From the cliff above, a cry of pain could be heard, sounding like Shayera. "It'll kill them, Clark. Then it will kill others, is that what you want?"

Superman's eyes flew open, staring frantically at Batman. His creamy brown eyes cleared of all confusion where only anger remained. Superman shot out of the water, taking Batman with him up into the sky with one arm wrapped around his partner's waist.

They descended onto the battle rapidly, neither given any time to recover, but instead launched back in the fight. Shayera was barely fending it off, with one of her wings held at on odd angle while it was tucked protectively against her ribs. Green Lantern was trying to keep one of its giant arms from smashing down on Hawkgirl with the raw energy of his ring acting as a shield. Flash had gotten back up again and was trying to coax it into leaving Shayera alone by encircling it legs, and thus creating a small trench around it.

Lantern's hold on the silvery humanoid's arm shattered, bringing it down upon Shayera. Superman reacted instantly, whirling and throwing Batman like a discus at her who in turn, wrapped his arms around the winged woman. Batman slanted his body so that his back collided with the hard earth, instead of Shayera's injured wing. All of the air was forced from Batman's lungs and he tried to take in a breath but the pain in his chest cut him off.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she rolled off of her teammate. Batman sat up a little bit on his elbows, his expression as stoic as ever.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he in turn questioned. Shayera shook her head and laughed as she shakily got to her feet. Batman got up as well, rubbing his probably bruised shoulder. "I want you to stay here until we get it contained, understood?"

Shayera's face fell, but she knew that she would be more of a hindrance than any assistance. "Yes, loud and clear."

Without another word, Batman rushed back toward the rest of the team, leaving Shayera alone on the sidelines. She watched as Superman pounded away on it as Lantern held it in place. Flash had dug a nice trench around the monster while Batman had frozen its legs together and to the pillar it was standing on.

Suddenly, the humanoid twisted free, snapping its arms out fast enough where it broke the hold. It brought its oval head down on Superman's with shattering force, causing the man of steel to smash into the ground below. Its arm whipped out, catching both Batman and Wally, sending the two flying off in another direction. While Lantern moved to catch the pair, the monster brought all of its weight down on him, crushing him against the concrete earth.

It took a few steps back, as if making sure that it wouldn't be followed, and then threw itself back into the ocean and didn't resurface. Shayera limped quickly over the crater that had John's body resting in it. He was lying on his back, arms and legs splayed out awkwardly.

"John!" Shayera picked her love up from the ground, trying to dust the rubble off of him. Green Lantern rubbed one of his temples painfully as he leaned heavily upon her. "Easy, it hit you pretty hard."

Green Lantern moved away from her to stand on him own as he grasped his side in pain. "I was able to avoid most of the blow with my ring and I'm more worried about them frankly," he wheezed, gesturing at Flash and Batman and Superman. Batman was pulling a tremulous Flash to his feet as Superman picked himself up from his own little hole, dusting himself off in the process and all the while grumbling irately to himself.

"When I get my hands on that thing," Superman mumbled, brushing himself off again and tried in vain to fix his mussed black hair, though one rebellious strand continued to fall onto his forehead.

"_If _we get out hands on that thing," Shayera corrected. "We don't know where it went and hell; we don't even know why it came here."

"Well, it didn't steal anything," Flash said, rolling his shoulders and wincing from the ache it brought on. "At least not for what I could tell, but it sure worked us over, right guys?"

All he got in response was glares.

"Maybe it wasn't here to steal," Lantern pointed out.

Batman thought broodingly for a moment before saying, "It wasn't here to steal or kill. It chose this spot because it's isolated and it knew we would come. What it wanted was to fight us."

"It wanted our attention," Superman concluded ominously. They all glanced around one another apprehensively but the question was on everyone's tongue.

_Why?_

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan," Savage reported. He was standing in a large chic office on the very top room of the Lexcorps building. Luthor was lounging in a leather plush chair behind his hefty wooden desk, his fingers laced pensively.

"And they didn't suspect a thing?" Lex questioned severely, resting his chin musingly upon his locked fingers, all the while watching his associate methodically.

"I was far enough away to where they weren't able to see me but close enough to operate it mentally," Savage said in his lightly accented voice. "After the modifications I made to it, it will only serve the one who wears this."

Vandal Savage held a small circular band in his hands that looked almost to be forged from the same strange alloy but also infused with some circuitry. Lex just nodded, as if he expected no less.

"And is everyone preparing?" Luthor asked. Vandal smirked, running a hand through his short and quite thick black Russian hair.

"Indeed, they are."

"Good, now you may leave. I have another appointment I can't be late for," Lex Luthor said mockingly apologetic. "Mercy will show you out."

Savage turned on his heels and left, leaving Luthor alone in his dark office. As soon as the heavy oaken door swung shut, Joker seemed to materialize from the shadowy corner, his grin stretching tightly over his face.

"Lexy, are you sure you can trust him?" he asked, strangely serious. The tone in Joker's voice made Lex glance up sharply.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, Lexy, cross my heart," Joker smiled wickedly and traced a small 'X' with his finger over the purple lapel of his jacket that was right over the place where the clown's heart supposedly was. For all Lex knew, it was just a hollow cavity, or maybe it was filled with confetti and a sign that said 'ba-thump'. Luthor sighed and ran his hands over the smooth curve of his skull, his nails lightly scratching the skin.

"Joker, don't play games with me – I'm not in the mood," the President grumbled.

The clown Prince of Crime seemed to back off, much to the other man's surprise, and while this may have normally perked his suspicion, or at the very least his interest, it did not tonight. The gun in his coat felt heavier, especially with those special alloy and Kryptonite bullets loaded in it. He felt his hand drawn toward the weapon and his palm brushed against it, the chill of the metal lingering on his skin. His mind felt hazy as he thought about killing Superman, as if he was in a dream. _Such a wonderful dream._

"…and so then I suppose we would just have to commence your so called 'Phase Two', right, Lexy?" Joker giggled gleefully. Luthor hadn't realized the clown had even been speaking until he glanced up at the painted face, watching him with glinting eyes. A cold sweat began to creep over him and his limbs suddenly felt as though they were made of lead.

_Perhaps my nightly activity has caught up with me_, Luthor mused tiredly.

"Clown, I have a strict schedule to keep and I can't have you romping about in my quarters as you please," Lex drawled, arching an eye brow at the feral grin he was receiving from the Joker. "You are already well aware of my plan, and I expect you to follow the orders that have been given to you should you ever dream of finally riding the world of our nuisance once and for all, now get out of my sight."

Joker tipped his hat in a menacing way, his yellowed eyes never once straying from Luthor, akin to a wolf waiting for its brethren to fall ill in order to slit its throat. However, all he said was, "As you wish."

* * *

"What happened on that island shouldn't have," Superman said, shaking his head, making the curl on his forehead bounce back and forth. The five were all gathered at the metal table, talking over what went wrong. The two empty seats seemed to have the most presence in the cave.

"And why not?" Green Lantern demanded, smashing his fist down on the table. It had been nearly a day since the island incident and they were all recovering at Batman's manor. This was the first time they actually had sat down and discussed their failure yet they were nothing but at each other's throats again. "We aren't used to fighting alone and especially together. We need to train as a team again – get back into working _with_ each other, not _around_."

"What we need to do right now is to recover," Shayera pointed out. Her left wing was wrapped up in bandages and set with light wooden bars to keep the bones in it straight while healing. Her hands were clasped desperately around the creamy white mug of coffee, black without sugar or milk.

"She's right," Batman conceded. His whole torso was bandaged for he had broken (some re-broken) four ribs, one on his left side and three on his other. "And here my bones had just started to knit from my last exploit."

Flash laughed, even though he had the worst of it. The lack of oxygen had made him concussed which he was steadily recovering from and he had broken two ribs, plus his thigh bone had a minute fracture. However, Green Lantern had only broken two fingers for all his troubles, though he did walk away with an impressive bruise on his neck.

"We can recover and then get back down to work," Flash responded flippantly.

"What work do we even have?" Superman said pointedly. "We never even really settled the matter of us all together anyhow."

"Well, that already seemed pretty settled, don't you think?" Flash said, chuckling slightly. Superman frowned at him.

"We only fought together because of convenience, Wally," he responded, his voice edged with a small bit of sadness. "It would have been stupid to not work together on that."

"And it'd be stupid not to work together now," Shayera spoke up out of frustration. "We still don't know what that thing wanted, so I don't think it would be wise to split up if that thing, whatever it is, rears its ugly head again."

"Exactly," Lantern arbitrated. "We should stick together and learn to be in sync again."

"Or at least until this threat passes," Batman said. No one said another word for awhile, everyone suddenly busy with their own cups of coffee, and Flash with his hot cocoa.

"Master Bruce," Alfred called out, breaking the awkward silence and stirring amongst the super heroes. "You have visitors."

Batman glanced up at the entrance of the bat cave, where his butler was standing in the doorway.

"I'm busy. Tell them Bruce Wayne has very important company over," Batman said dismissively, turning back to his friends who were all smirking at him of some variety.

"But sir, they are here to see the Batman, sir," Alfred responded curtly. Batman stood up quickly and strode over to the exit, curious stares were digging into his back from his friends and his interest was just as burning.

"Alfred," Batman said steadily as they walked through the giant house toward the front door. "I'll handle this, and if it's something bad, tell them to leave out the back way and go with them and take Tim."

Alfred looked stunned for a moment, as if realizing what his employer was telling him to do. "You'd have me leave you here to die, sir?"

Batman didn't respond as he pulled the door open swiftly. Standing on the porch in the slight drizzle, was Diana dressed in simple casual clothes of dark jeans and a tight cream shirt with a subtle duffle bag hanging off of her shoulder. Positioned next to her, in his usual attire, was J'onn, the Martian man hunter.

For a moment, Batman just stood there, too shocked to a say a word. Diana tucked a piece of rogue hair behind her ear and said almost coyly, "Aren't you going to let us in, Bruce?"

He opened the twin doors wider, allowing enough room for both of them to pass by easily. J'onn walked in past him, but Diana seemed to hesitate, glancing around cautiously before fully entering the estate, which for some reason made Bruce prickle in annoyance.

"They're down in-," Batman was cut off by J'onn's raised hand.

"I know," was all that the Martian said before turning intangible, taking Diana's bag, and slipping into and then under the floor they were standing upon. Batman was turning to leave but stopped when Diana spoke.

"Bruce, aren't you even surprised to see me?" she asked. "God forbid you may actually be happy."

Batman turned back around slightly to just look at her. Diana was staring right back at him, standing tall and proud like a true Amazonian. Her clothes clung to her skin slightly from the rain and it made her hair twist together in spiraling tendrils that framed her gorgeous blue eyes. Her wet hair instantly reminded him quite painfully of their kiss.

"It's good to see you again, Wonder Woman," was all he managed to finally say.

They stared at one another for a long moment, neither one daring to move, barely even to breath. Diana took a few steps toward Batman steadily, this time she wasn't hesitating. She stopped only a foot away and angled her head back to look up at Batman.

"When you kissed me, did you mean it?" she asked calmly, her voice betraying nothing. "Was it just a ploy to get me to go back with you?"

Batman didn't say anything at first, just as stoic as she was, if not more so. Diana placed one hand lightly against his cheek and moved forward just a tad more until she was only scarcely touching him, so lightly it was more like a memory rather than reality.

"Don't," Batman snapped, snatching her hand roughly in his as he pulled it away. The moment was shattered. He took one wide step backwards, leaving plenty of space between them. Batman continued before Diana could break his hold on her. "There can never be anything between you and me. My enemies would never stop until they got to me, through you. I don't care if you're just as strong as Superman, you still aren't invulnerable. Plus, _we work together_. I may make stupid decisions in order to save you, than an innocent life. There is nothing between us and _there never will be_."

"Oh yeah?" she challenged. "Then what about when you kissed me on Themyiscira?"

"I slipped up once," he said, setting his jaw and making his lips form a grim line, "and I promise you it will _never_ happen again."

And just like that, the conversation was over, because Wonder Woman knew when to drop a subject. However, she was staring daggers at his back all the way to the bat cave.

The others were surrounding J'onn, all bright with laughter and joy when the two reached the underground sanctum. Flash was retelling some story which in turn brought a new round of heart mirth. Batman walked over to the group, followed closely by Diana, who then got mobbed everyone else.

Flash hugged her, and then Superman wrapped his arms around both of them and easily hefted the two clean from the floor. Green Lantern got his way in and clasped a hand on her shoulder in greeting, but Shayera held back, not that anyone noticed, just as Batman was.

"Something happen between you and Diana?" Shayera asked, joining Batman quite a few yards from everyone else. Batman narrowed his eyes at her harshly but didn't bother to respond. He hated when Shayera of all people could read him, in fact, he hated when people could read him period.

Shayera held her hands up in surrender, "Okay, forget I ask."

"Why aren't you in there?" Batman questioned, turning the subject back onto the winged woman with a gesture towards their friends. She cast him a knowing side long glance but didn't say anything about it, instead merely answering his question.

"Because the princess never really forgave me for betraying the Justice League when the Thanagarians attacked," Shayera chuckled, brushing her copper hair from her neck. "No matter how many times I explain to her that at the time I did what I thought was right, she just doesn't see it that way. I wouldn't have rejoined the Justice League if I had been in the slightest doubt that it wasn't right."

"You don't have to defend yourself to me," Batman said simply, not kindly, but literally. Shayera let a small smile fall across her face. That was one of the best things about Bruce, she figured, because with him, you knew where you stood, and honestly was such a great gift these days.

"And all the newbie superheroes thought you were just _such_ a badass," she smirked while watching Batman from the corner of her eye again, waiting for a reaction. He stiffened faintly and shot the death glare over in her direction, the white slits of his cowl narrowing to deathly thin proportions. With that, he went back over to the cluster of heroes and after a few terse words they all quickly sat down in their chairs around the table. Shayera joined them as well, taking her place next to Green Lantern quietly.

"We have a problem," was all that the dark knight said for a moment.

Thus it earned some confused stares all around but Batman continued like it was nothing with, "There's a threat that we cannot fight alone. For now, we will work together, like before. During the time between the next expected attack and our own assault on the Injustice Syndicate, we should gather our forces and try to recruit come of the ex-members."

"But what about when this is all over?" Diana asked, casting a strange look all around the table of her friends. Batman knew what else she wanted to ask; if she could go back to the island when it was all over or not.

Batman gazed back at her, locking eyes with Diana, hoping she would understand these words for more than just the question at hand. "I don't know, Diana. Right now, things are complicated and there's no way to see what the future will hold for any of us. We're in the middle of what could be the biggest fight of our lives, so what has yet to come, doesn't have much weight with us."

Diana blinked once, slowly, as if she was taking in his rejection as well as an answer, all at one time. Luckily, no one else at the table seemed to catch on to what the hidden words were or even meant towards.

"And we'll all just stay here?" Green Lantern asked skeptically. "Amanda Waller knows where you live, man. What we need to do is find a place that she doesn't know about that will give us room to train."

They were all silent for a moment, thinking as to what place they could even begin to go for refuge.

"What about Dr. Fate's tower?" Shayera asked. "When I left the Justice League, he said that he would always sanction my return, no matter what circumstances, so surely he would the permit seven of us to stay there."

"No," Batman replied. "Fate wouldn't allow us to use his place to prepare for some battle. He keeps his ground rules tightly."

"What about the Fortress?" offered Superman. Flash shivered at the memory.

"No way, Supes, it's way too cold up there," he denied.

"So what?" Lantern shrugged. "All we need to do if we're cold is to wear heavier clothes. If Superman has a secluded place where we can rest and train, then I say we go for it."

"Well, it's not going to be as nice as the watchtower," Superman granted modestly. The air suddenly seemed thicker, sadder, just by the mention of their beloved lost tower. They all did sorely miss their second-home-in-space, but no one said a word, just letting the silence stretch on respectfully.

"Maybe we should just stay here," J'onn said solemnly, eyeing the rest of his team with his thoughtful orange gaze. "We can train where we want and when we want as to all be together, for we all have some mode of transportation, but we shall report back to here, perhaps?"

"And sleep here too?" Flash asked doubtfully.

"No, Flash," Batman responded. "Amanda Waller would expect us to stay together, so what we're going to do is meet up every other night here, but sleep other places. On the nights which we meet, we can get the location and hero of whom we will go see and try to get to join us. And when it's done, you come back and report."

"Alrighty," Flash smiled. "Let's do it."

* * *

**Author's Note: You guys would not believe the hell I was put through to write that fight scene. I had it all in my head, and then to actuallymap it out and write it was torture. And yay, the seven's back together! So, this chapter was really freaking long and I alo wanted to apologize for all of those Batman/Wonder Woman fans who are snapping their fingers saying "shoot! so close!" but I feel like Batman's doing a professional thing. I mean, what if he sacrificed a citizen's life for the sake of Diana? He would be totally compromised. Anywho, hope you guys liked. Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8: The Lead In

**This chapter is dedicated to **_RaphaelsLittleSister_**.**

**Author's Note: Dear Readers, sorry about the demand for reviews. I didn't mean to offend of any of you but I felt like I was putting everything I had into this story and people just want to read it without putting in the tiniest bit of effort just to say whether they like it or not. But look, if you guys don't want to review, you don't have to and I'm not going to threaten reviews. That was stupid. But the reason why I ask for them is because I like to hear critiques. If I'm doing something wrong, then I'd want to know. Anywho, I supoose not the point and I'm sorry. Uh...**

**Also, how do you guuuys feel about character deaths? Now, I'm asking NOT because I'm going to kill off someone really important, like any of the seven, but say, someone who lands in the sort-of-important-sort-of-not ring where their death really would only thicken the plot. I've hit that crossroad where if I kill said character, my story leads one direction, and if I don't, then it leads another. Um, feedback would really be appreciated on this chapter, about the death thing alone because I'm really stuck on what to do. So, R&R please.**

* * *

"Mr. Queen, someone's here to see you."

Oliver Queen rolled over in his king sized bed onto his back, throwing the lavishly silken sheets back. One glance out his bedroom window was enough to tell him that he'd spend all day asleep again after a rough night shaking down drug dealers at the clubs. He smirked, stroking and entangling his fingers as he thought about the busty brunette dancer that he scored a number from. Like he was actually going to call her up and ask if she remember the green crusader that popped in and beat her employer senseless for some information. Ollie glanced over at receiver on his bedside where his secretary had paged him from and groaned.

"Tell them I'll be out in a moment, Celia," he said to the speaker in his room. The line went silent for a moment as he released the button on the metal box. Ollie started to settle back into his sheets again.

"But sir, I don't think you want to make him wait," came her voice over the intercom once more. Ollie frowned as he walked over to his closet and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. It wasn't often that any one person was able to get the rich Oliver Queen from his mattress. He opened the French doors from his bed chamber and stalked out to the marble entry way where Celia should have been standing but was not.

Ollie stopped, and did a double take. Standing patiently in his lobby was none other than the dark knight. Celia was off a ways, looking quite terrified. She was a beautiful woman, even if her face looked stricken. Celia had been his maid for some time and also knew about his secret life ever since he came home beaten to a bloody pulp, sill garbed in his uniform.

"Why Batman, this is a surprise." Ollie walked over to his old friend, ignoring the apprehension in his gut. "I haven't seen you for, oh for or five years maybe? What's with dropping by unannounced?"

"Something's come up," Batman said tersely as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean? I heard that something had been going down over by Metropolis but I wasn't sure," he questioned, twisting his blonde mustache between his thumb and forefinger. Batman's face remained a cool mask of indifference under the other ex-hero's scrutiny.

"Suit up, we're going out," was all Batman said, and it was all Ollie needed to hurry back to his bedroom and start getting changed.

_I'm taking orders from a guy who's probably a year or two younger than me. Oh how the mighty hath fallen, _Ollie thought to himself with humor as he yanked his t-shirt up over his head.

This time, from the bed room, instead of Ollie Queen, the multimillionaire coming out, Green Arrow was the one who opened to doors. The clung tightly to his face in a wonderfully familiar way, and Ollie even was glad for the annoying way his quiver strap drug into his shoulder slightly. Stringing his bow again was like adding a cherry on top of a sundae, completely the whole transformation at last. Celia smiled over at her employer with eyes shimmering with pride.

Without another word, Batman and Arrow left the house out the back, both disappearing over the horizon as they chased down the big city's lights.

* * *

Carter Hall sat in a coffee shop on the corner 22nd street and 43rd. He was looking out on his little Louisiana city covered in a light blanket of snow with mild disinterest. The coffee in his hands, black, no sugar, - and just the way a certain winged woman preferred it – was beginning to get cold but he hardly cared.

"Um, can I get you some more?" asked the young waitress. It was a tiny shop, filled with a lot of neutral browns and creams with comfy leather sofas and shaker wooden furniture. Even the waitress seemed to fit the dull background, dressed in a simple dark green knit sweater and khakis. Carter smiled up at her charmingly, using his dashing good looks to make her feel better.

"Certainly, but only if _you_make it for me," he replied jovially, letting his amber eyes do all the talking. Of course, Carter felt nothing for the woman, not even the slightest spark, not that he expected to; he only flirted with her because he was imagining another woman's face instead of her's. Once she was gone, Carter looked back out the expansive glass window morosely.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" came a female's voice. He glanced up to decline the request from its owner. Carter's breath hitched as he stared into the gorgeous face of Shayera Hol. Her strong green eyes bore down on him and her petite jaw was set. She was dressed in a simple dark blue skirt and white button up, and over it was her usual tan trench coat that sadly covered her breath taking wings. The waitress looked on with jealousy nearby.

"Shayera," he breathed, her name rolling over his tongue sweetly. Carter looked at her and then back down, his gaze lingering on her fine copper hair. That was on the one thing, hands down, he loved most about her, especially when she pulled it back and some strands rebelliously escaped, as it was now.

"Do you like the pencil skirt?" she asked, purposely oblivious. "Bruce gave me the money to buy it after all. Said I needed to blend with other people, yeah right. Imagine me actually trying to blend, but I guess it's doing the trick, huh?" She was rambling, they both knew it, but Carter was glad just to hear the sound of her voice after so many years. "Mind if I sit here with you?"

Shayera sat down before he could accept, straightening out her skirt with a slightly annoyed scowl blooming on her features. Finally, she looked back up at the stunned Carter but said nothing, waiting for him to speak first this time.

"What are you doing here?" he choked out. "I mean, you have no idea how I've longed for this day, but you just show up here out of the blue…?"

Carter placed his hand on hers gently and Shayera fought to not pull away or cringe. Instead, she took his lukewarm coffee and downed it a few hearty gulps. A smile tugged at the man's lips and his eyes scrunched up happily as she sighed contently from her long swig.

"Listen," she said, suddenly all business. "I'm not here to talk to Carter Hall; I'm here to talk with Hawkman."

Carter recoiled as if he had been physically struck, drawing his hand back underneath the table. "I'm not Hawkman anymore, you know that. I gave that title up years ago, Shayera. I don't know what you're looking for but…I'm sorry but I can't do what it is you're going to ask of me."

"Carter…," she trailed off, unsure what to say next. Shayera straightened her pencil skirt again, darting glances anywhere but him as she struggled with what to say next. Carter found his own words quickly.

"How have these years treated you Shayera? You look striking, as always, but how have you been without the League?"

She was caught off guard by the abrupt question because how could she possibly tell him that most of the time she was drunk or hung-over and slept where ever she could, whenever she could? Her life had spiraled downward in some of the worst ways in those past years and she was not about to admit that, lest of all to him. She'd known of course that Carter didn't have the slightest kinship with her over the loss of the league, because he only helped whenever Shayera called upon him for it anyway.

When her silence just spanned onward, Carter instantly sprung on the chance. "Shayera, nothing has changed for me. I still love you. Does that matter to you at all?"

"No, Carter. We've been over this," Shayera began dejectedly. "When you found the absorbachron, and touched it, it altered your state of consciousness. Whatever we had then died a few years back and I was sure that you had buried your feelings as well. You don't even know who I am, Carter."

"No, Shayera, I do," Carter said passionately. "Your favorite food is oysters, even though they give you heartburn, and you love the color teal, even though you don't like the ocean. If you had a choice, you would've stationed the watchtower in somewhere like the Grand Canyon because you love being on the ground and you love to fly. You get up every morning as early as you can just to watch the sunrise. And you'd never give up, even if it meant your own life."

Shayera just stared blankly at him. She didn't even really wonder why or how he knew all of that stuff, but just that it meant absolutely nothing to her. The only thing she knew at that moment was that he wasn't going to be any use to the League, which meant only one thing.

"I better be leaving now," was all she said before standing up. Carter stood too, reaching out for her desperately.

"Shayera, please," he begged, grasping her wrist firmly with his big hands. "Please, just stay here with me, have a cup of coffee, before you disappear in thin air and I never see you again."

"I won't-,"

"Shayera, it's been over four years," Carter pointed out, blinking appealingly at her. "The next time it could be ten, twenty, or never."

Shayera looked back at the man and felt sympathy tug at her heartstrings. Carter was in love with someone who was never going to love him back all because of some stupid artifact. She slowly eased herself back into the booth's cushions, resting her elbows against the table as Carter mirrored her actions.

_A couple cups of coffee couldn't possibly hurt,_Shayera conceded tiredly, _and he does have a point. We may never see each other again, and it's not like I want that because dating him was fun and we had fun together, but I just wish he could move on and be happy too. _

Yet as Shayera continued to watch him staring at her with loving eyes, she suddenly felt very trapped, and half wondered if he ever felt trapped by his own forced feelings too. Shayera wondered why life had to be so complicated for a moment. She and Carter were just two hawks caught under their own net.

* * *

Flash pulled his shirt on over his head while he sat perched on the edge of a futon. Behind him, rolled up and concealed with a dark red comforter was another person, an enormous woman, easily over six feet tall. She pulled the blanket away and exposed just her face, a cute one at that, framed with long and messy light brown hair.

"And they call you the fasted man alive," she said sarcastically. "I would've thought you'd go as soon as we were done."

"No," Flash said, putting one leg in his pants, "but I do actually have to leave now. Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"What? Are you leaving me for some other woman?" she asked coyly, dodging the real question. Flash thought of the team and shook his head with a smile.

"Something like that." He pulled up his pants, zipping and buttoning them up. Flash looked back at her and frowned. "Why won't you join?"

The girl smiled lazily up at him and said, "Grodd would have my head if he ever found out I'm on your little team. Sure, I'm not a bad girl anymore, but I sure ain't no superhero either."

Flash replied wistfully, "If that's how you feel, okay."

"Listen, Speedy, thanks for the offer and the great night, but I'm just not Giganta, I am not Grodd's little science experiment, at least not anymore, and I'm certainly no hero." she said back firmly but finally adding some more. "I found a good job at the temp agency and, despite my size, I'm starting to blend in again. I have a life that I'm proud of. To have to start all over when this is done would be hard and plus, you and your little spandex friends don't really want me. I doubt you guys would ever really trust me. I know that's not the point, but what is is my happiness, and even if it's selfish to put myself before others, well like I said, I'm not a hero like you."

Flash sighed and looked at her, feeling a mix of relief and regret. He honestly was glad that she had declined because if what she was saying was true, then the last thing he wanted was for her to have to lose her job and be uprooted again for a cause that she hadn't been fighting for to begin with. He grinned at her, getting up from the bed as he said,"Then I suppose this would be goodbye, Giganta."

He turned to leave when she called out to him. "It's Doris, by the way."

Flash looked back at her curiously, his hand hovering above the door knob. It was a strange moment to finally really put a name to a face and it was even odder that he'd known this woman for nearly three years and he was just learning her real name. _C'est la vivre, _Flash mused but instead just replied with,"Goodbye Doris. See you soon."

And with that, Flash was just a blur out the door, leaving the ex-villainess alone in her room. She smirked back over at the door, rolled her eyes, and shook her head, pulling the covers back over her as sleep found its way slowly back.

* * *

"Shazam!"

With a burst of white lightning, Billy Batson reverted to his original form. He was tall for his age, and had short jet black hair, complemented by matching brown eyes. For his age, which was somewhere around thirteen, he had a strong chin and almost a ruggedly cute look about him. Billy snuck out from the bushes just barely on the campus of his junior high school. The bell had rung nearly twenty minutes ago, and he really doubted his teacher would believe that he fought crime instead of doing homework.

He ran through the halls, trying to reach his classroom as quick as he could, even though it really didn't make a difference. Billy was just around the corner from it when a big hand yanked him by his collar to a stop.

"Listen, I'm late and I don't want to-," Billy stopped midsentence when he turned to see not a janitor or hall monitor, but Superman. That same childish feeling of awe overwhelmed him but was quickly squelched by bitter disdain.

A while back, Billy had clashed with Superman in an abandoned city when they fought over Lex Luthor's intentions. Afterwards, Billy quit the Justice League, claiming that they were no longer superheroes. Ever since that fight, he'd come to dislike the man of steel, feeling as though he'd been tricked into thinking this man was a hero when instead just a jerk.

"Superman," Billy spat, saying it more harshly than naturally intended. "Come for another fight, or did you just decide to stop by and say hello?"

"We need to talk, Marvel," Superman replied coolly, treating the child like an equal.

Billy frowned, still not quite used to be being addressed by his alter-ego's name, even now, after all this time. "Shazam!"

Lightning seemed to come from no where, striking the boy, and leaving behind a tall man of maybe late twenties who was dressed in the red outfit with a giant yellow lightning bolt emblazoned garishly upon the chest.

Captain Marvel stared levelly back at Superman. "Well?"

"I'm only here to warn you that some old enemies of the League are grouping together." Superman took in a long breath before continuing. "Batman sent me to tell you that, and to say that we may need to call upon you should this fight get out of our hands."

"_Our _hands?" Marvel boomed. "The Justice League was disassembled years ago. My advice: let it die Superman. The people made their choice already and it obviously wasn't you who they want anymore."

"And my advice: don't act like a self righteous punk," Superman retorted, poking one hard finger into Marvel's buff pectoral. Had it been any normal person, they probably would have developed a nasty bruise. "Either you offer your help when the time comes, or you don't. This is bigger than what ever little vendetta you have with me, _Billy_."

Marvel and Superman glared at one another before Superman finally took off into the clear blue sky above. Marvel looked up as the hero flew off, lost in his thoughts, until the school bell snapped Billy back. Back to reality and back to being a kid again.

"Shazam!"

* * *

Diana ran her fingers through her silken locks as the ocean breeze blew them into snarls and tangles. The docks were just starting to become crowded as the sun was beginning to break over the horizon, casting the sky into a sea green that mirrored its counterpart below. Fisherman of all shapes and sizes ambled about, casting curious glanced towards the tall woman who was staring into the murky depths with such an intense gaze.

"Bruce?" she whispered softly as she nonchalantly prentended to tuck her hair behind her ear as she pressed down on the cominucator in her ear. Another nearby sailor eyed her with bewilderment as he passed, obviously noticing her spekaing.

"Go to the end of the dock B and that's about as close as you can get to Atlantis from te surface world without a boat," came Bruce's deep gravelly voice on the other end of the line. The Amazonian tried not to shiver.

"How exactly do you plan to have me get there?" she asked, navigating towards her destination. "Do you want me to swim? I hate to break it to you, but I can oly hold my breath for about three minutes."

"Check your jacket pocket, I slipped in an air capsule that I'd been working on for awhile now."

Diana sifted around through her blazer's pockets, turning up a small pill-like cap with vents on one side and the other there was an oval hole. She turned it around again in her palm. The device fit in her hand comfortably, being only about the size of her fist.

"So, I breathe through the hole and it filters in the air through the water, like a fish's gill? That seems fairly simple," she stated, glancing up to see that she had finally reached the furthest out reach of the docks. Diana slipped her jacket off and then pulled her shirt over her head to expose her Amazionian armor. Just as she was slipping her jeans off, Bruce began to talk again.

"Once you get in the water, follow the slope of the ocean floor until you reach a long coral reef. Swim along that until you reach a spit of rocks that are close to the surface. Using your ability to fly, you ought to be able to reach the City of Atlantis with ease," Bruce instructed. Diana smirked as she shimmied out of the pants, letting them fall to the splintering boards. There was no point in bringing along her clothing so she'd just leave it on the pier and retrieve them once she'd resurfaced.

Diana placed the breathing device up at her lips and bit down around it, securing it to her mouth as she dove into the awaitng depths below. The water rushed around her, chilling her skin as it slid over her body. She took a hesitant breath, inhaling slowly through the vents. Sure enough, air come through instead of water.

Sunshine came down in thick pillars through the undulating surface of the salty water, causing beautiful waves of light to cascade over the sea floor. The light danced on her arms, making her pale skin glisten like an ocean pearl. Diana took a moment to get used to breathing in through her mouth and then out her nose, which sent up a group bubbles up to the top. In whoosh of bubbles and water, Diana rocketed off through the ocean. It was to say the least, a strange sensation literally flying through water, and she could only describe it as though flying with denser gravity weighing not only on her shoulders but also hindering her ability to move forward.

The rocky ocean floor gave way to stunningly colorful reefs, with swaying sea plants that ranged in colors from vibrant teal to exquisit orange that were inhabitated by just as starkly bright fishes, all swimming and moving to the push and pull of the tide. Diana darted through the water, her hair whipping behind her as she took in the underwater beauty while it all rushed by. The reef continued on for seeminglyforever until suddenly, the Amazonian found her self staring down at just a raised level of earth. The ground arched upward inches from the surface, allowing Diana to actually just walk across it.

Everything was blue, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky as Wonder Woman walked along the stretch, her boots splishing againgst the gentle waves. To any passerby, it would have appeared that this woman was creating a miracle and walking on the ocean.

"Are you there?" asked Bruce. Diana grinned despite herself as the salty breeze caressed her face.

"Not quite, but I'm close," she replied. "Did you know that the way to Atlantis was this amazing? We always took the Javelin when going to visit Aquaman so I never knew about this."

"I thought you might like it." She could hear the smile in Bruce's words as he said them. "Batman out."

The line went dead, leaving only static as Diana lifted her finger from the comunicator. She laced her fingers behind her head leisurely and continued with her walk over the sea.

* * *

Batman punched Bane in the face, again and again, half expecting some insults in Spanish being hurled his way. Over his shoulder, he could see Superman pounding away at Darkseid relentlessly. The annoyance was clear upon the hero's face with the way his jaw was clenched and a little crease that formed between his eyebrows.

"And he's still mad at you?" Batman called over to his friend disbelievingly. Superman smashed his fist into the vicious dictator once more before dropping him on the street. The two were in a nondescript town, filled with regular sky-scrapers, streets, and cars. The only thing that was lacking was the media filming every second and innocent people running and screaming their heads off. "Billy just doesn't seem the type to hold a grudge…too much of a boy scout, like you when we'd first met."

"Oh, you should've seen the kid," Superman replied exasperatedly, walking over to the dark knight, messaging his right hand on the joints. "He acted as if it was just such an inconvenience to bring himself down from his pedestal to talk with someone so low."

Batman looked up from his beating of his long-time muscle bound enemy, giving him the look. "It's not like you didn't bring this on yourself, Kent."

Superman ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "Don't think I don't know that, Bruce. Trust me, I do, but we all know what Luthor was, and still is, capable of. It was naïve for him to think anything different."

"True," Batman grunted, slamming his fist down hard on Bane's nose, although not even the slightest bit of blood sprung forth. He dropped the villain at his feet nonchalantly as he rolled his shoulders back and forth.

"It's been a long time since we were able to catch up," Superman said, leading Batman away from their fight. The whole cityscape around them faded square by square back into the simulation center.

"Yes, it has. And since when did you have this?" Batman said vaguely, gesturing to the now large room they were standing in. It was large enough to the point where Batman's voice echoed quietly back at them. Superman smiled smugly up at the expansive room, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well, my Brainiac program used the whole 'light matter' theory and made the holograms real feeling, like an improvement of the equipment he had up in the tower" Superman said, walking toward the exit. "We could build any kind of scenario we want, with limitations, of course."

The two walked out enveloped in silence, now standing in the main room of the Fortress of Solitude. Superman hung a left, walking down a long icy corridor before coming to a room that had actual wooden floors and living furniture, such as a bed, table, and etc. It had no doubt been built for whenever Lois came over to visit. There was a small kitchen tucked away in one corner, which was where Superman bee-lined towards.

Batman just stood, waiting for whatever Superman was occupied with to be concluded. After a moment, Superman brought out two steaming mugs of coffee, handing one off to his companion.

So," Superman started, sitting down in a chair across from Batman at the small table, who too took a seat as well, "how are things between you and Diana?"

A flicker of irritation crossed over Batman's features but he simply replied calmly with, "Fine. I explained to her that we could never possibly work out, not only because of what we do but also because of the consequences that would no doubt come with it. It could just never really work, and I think she knows that too."

"Because that would mean having a girlfriend would cut in on your brooding time?" Superman joked but didn't earn even a smile from Batman, not that he really expected to. "Anyway, what I really wanted to know if something happened because you seemed less that thrilled to see her again."

Batman looked into his dark steaming beverage and into his quivering reflection. He finally made eyes contact with Superman and said, "We kissed."

Superman furrowed his brow at Batman. "Did she kiss you, or did you kiss her?"

Batman shot the Kryptonian a look, as if to say _really?_ but Clark just answered his stare evenly, completely serious in his questioning. The dark knight had no choice but to simply relent.

"I went to see her at the island, hoping to convince to her to come back with me, and I made a mistake. I thought maybe it would be the last time I could see her again, so I kissed her," Batman said solemnly.

"Well, you convinced her, I'd say," Superman gave a long and low whistle to accentuate his point. Batman just glared at the man of steel vehemently.

"I don't know why I bother to hang out with you, Clark," Batman scowled before returning back to his drink. Superman gave a small laugh before continuing their conversation.

"Because of my charming smile and amazingly dashing wit," the Kryptonian explained in a mockingly conceited tone. "But I mean it; I don't see any real problems with you being with Diana. I think she'd be good for, maybe whip you into shape from being so lazy and having Alfred always cleaning up after you and just maybe she could introduce you to new things, like getting at least six hours of sleep per night and sunlight."

"She'll out live me by thousands of years, did you know that? J'onn predicts that they'll die about the same time," Bruce murmured, his fists clenching tightly around his mug of coffee, not really listening to Clark. "I'll be a pass time, at best, and I really mean _at best."_

Superman sighed. He'd been aware of that for sometime, but hadn't exactly considered it to be a factor in their relationship. Even he and Lois had faced similar problems when he confessed to her that she'd die long before he would. Clark just wasn't sure what he was going to do when both Bruce ad Lois actually do depart from this world. He could only hope that there were come of those kryptonite bullets lying around just in case, that is unless Luthor had already done him in by then.

"How did things go with Arrow?" Superman asked abruptly, desperate to change the subject. Bruce seem relieved to finally move onto something a little less pressing.

"He said that if we ever needed him that he would come, but he couldn't join us here because he was too afraid to cross that damn Amanda Waller and her little threats."

Superman nodded understandingly. All things considered, that was a good answer, especially from Ollie. "Well, it's better than what I can say happened with Captain Marvel. For a kid who has a lot of responsibility, he sure is one hell of a brat."

"Can you blame him?" Batman countered, shrugging. "You beat the living day lights out of the kid and you were his idol, Clark. You can't just stick a Band-Aid on a wound like that."

Superman frowned, "Yeah, you're right, but Luthor was up to something and we stopped him. I don't know why Marvel would still holdthat against me."

"True," Batman nodded, taking a drink from his coffee.

Superman rolled his neck to one side, letting his bones crackle. He looked back up at Batman, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes.

"Want to go another round?"

Batman smirked, "Power that fancy machine up, I'm ready to go."

He began to walk toward the door while Superman punched in some codes to a computer panel on the metal wall. He didn't even have to ask what criminal he wanted to fight and set all of the conditions and settings just right.

Superman and Batman walked side-by-side into the giant room and watched it materialize another unremarkable city. Placed before both of them were, instead of just two or three guys, about ten to fifteen villains. Amongst their ranks, Batman could pick out Bane, Scarecrow, Grundy, Clayface, Parasite, Gorilla Grodd, Darkseid, Joker, and a few other regulars.

They rushed into battle, smashing, pounding and punching away.

"So, do you really think trying to rebuild an underground Justice League is a bad idea?" Batman asked, ducking a punch from Grundy as he countered with a roundhouse kick.

Superman grabbed Scarecrow and flung him at Bane, toppling them over, before responding. "Yes and no, Bruce. Not everything is black and white, you know."

"That really clears thing up, Kent," Batman called back sarcastically. He slammed himself into Parasite, and stabbed a bat-a-rang into him that began to pump electricity into the villain aggressively. Superman eyed him with a disapproving purse of his lips. "He's not real, remember?" Batman replied, dismissing his teammate.

"Yeah, I know, but talk about issues, Bruce. Anyway," Superman said, punching Darkseid especially hard. Ever word he said was accentuated with a punch. "I – like – seeing – everyone – but – rebuilding – is – a – bad – idea."

With his last word, Superman smashed Darkseid into the paved street, creating a large crater at his feet. Batman smirked at Superman triumphantly.

"And you think I have issues," he retorted.

Superman ignored Batman's remark and moved onto Grodd before responding with, "I like having everyone together, but what I don't like is the circumstances. I think maybe we should just drop this whole idea before it back fires on all of us."

Batman didn't saying anything as he slammed Joker into a nearby car by the front of his shirt. He punched Joker once and then let his limp body drop to the ground with a simple _thump_.

"When we started Justice League, I thought it was a bad idea," he said through clenched teeth as he began to duke it out with Clayface, dodging the giant spiked bricks that the villain was wielding instead of hands, "but now I'm bringing us all back together because there's a threat that we can't take out alone."

Superman walked over to Clayface and used his heat vision on him, successfully melting him into nothing but a puddle and also earning yet another glare from Batman. The only one left standing now was Copperhead who stood uncharacteristically steadfast, putting his fists up defensively. The real man would have fled ten minutes ago.

"You want him?" Superman asked. Batman stepped aside and gestured for him to go ahead with a mocking bow. Without hesitation, Superman flew over to the villain and punched him as hard as he could, send the man flying off into the distance, disappearing over the skyline of buildings.

From behind them, Darkseid was getting to his feet, yet the others stayed down. Batman glanced over at Superman questioningly.

"I sometimes give Darkseid an advantage over others," he said with a shrug, as that was explanation enough. Superman rushed toward Darkseid and pounded on him with crushingly hard blows.

"You know, Clark, there are times when I think we should have never started this Justice League," Batman said slowly. Superman glanced over at the dark knight in disbelief, just in time to get punched in the face by the Darkseid simulation. Superman rocketed across the ground and came to a halt at the base of a skyscraper. Before it could come down on them, the whole city and all the beaten villains dematerialized, leaving behind just the same space of white metal squares.

Batman approached Superman, who was lying on his back, offering a hand to help him up. His old friend took it graciously, brushing himself off when he got to his feet.

"So from the beginning and still after," Superman said incredulously, "you thought that it pointless? And even after you joined permanently?"

"Yes, Clark," Batman sighed. "After awhile, we stopped being heroes, sitting up in that tower like a bunch of gods, saving who we chose and not saving others. The whole world was afraid of us. Sometimes, I wonder if everyone would have been better off if we'd never started the league at all."

With that, Batman turned and left, his black caped billowed behind him slightly. Superman stood in the simulation room and watched Batman's back as he left, not sure what emotion he was feeling. He closed his mouth that he hadn't realized had dropped open in shock.

_If anything, his super power is to make you doubt everything you work for, your existence, _Superman thought to himself dryly.

* * *

Green Lantern was dressed in a plain blue turtle neck that Shayera had picked out for him and just a pair of slate dress pants. He looked down on the piece of paper quizzically before looking back up at the address. Lantern was standing, and blending in quite nicely, on the street of an uptown string of houses, all crammed together, in New York City, holding a paper that had the address of Black Canary on it.

He walked up to a pale, almost gray, house with a bright red door. Lantern rapped on the bright wood rhythmically and took a step back on the porch as it swung open of squeaky hinges.

Leaning on the door jam, dressed in a tiny tank top and tight sweat pants was a gorgeous woman. The busty blonde looked him up, and then back down, and then back up again to his face.

"Can I help you, good sir?" she asked scathingly. Lantern tried not to let any irritation show on his face.

"Black Canary?" he asked. Her blue eyes sparkled dangerously up at him and retreated a step back into her house. The woman tensed like a cornered animal, and put her fists up, readying herself for a fight.

"Why?" she asked tauntingly. "Finally come to finish me off, eh? You're one of Waller's muscle right?"

Lantern smiled a tad. "Lady, if I wanted to fight you, trust me, you'd already be unconscious and hog tied."

She snorted but still didn't let her guard down completely. "Maybe you don't how my powers work, but let me clear things up. If I scream, you will die from this proximity."

Lantern, straight faced, held his arm up and pulled the sleeve of his shirt back, exposing the green power ring. For a moment, she didn't react, just staring at the ring slack-jawed.

"GL!" she cried, tossing her arms around his neck. It was a quick hug, fast enough to where he couldn't even hug her back. Canary wiped the beginning of a tear from her eye. "How are you? You shaved your goatee! Have you bee in touch with the others too? Have you spoken to Ollie?"

Lantern tried to remember what Batman had said about the hero a week or so ago when they met up to exchange information. "Yeah, everyone's fine and from what I've heard, Ollie is doing just fine."

"That's good, really good. I'm just so glad to finally see a face that I recognize and who I actually want to see," she said, her voice tinged with bitterness as she began to space out slightly. Canary seemed to snap back to reality and continued, "This isn't just a friendly hello, is it Green Lantern?"

He shook his head in response.

"Figures," she said with a laugh. "It never is."

"I was sent here to ask you if you wanted to come join us, because a couple of the old baddies we used to beat up are getting together for old time's sake. We don't know yet what they're planning, but it can't be anything good, and I can tell you right now, my money is not on reunion."

She nodded thoughtfully, rubbing her chin with once manicured nails that were now chipping. "I don't know, Lantern. If you guys need me, call me, and I'll be there, but I can't uproot myself again. I have a good job as a wrestler with a steady income, nice place to live, and I'd hate to give it all up, especially since I heard that Amanda Waller would come and get me if I did any more crime fighting, and trust me, I've had my fair share of intimidators come to try and 'coerce me' if you catch my drift." She made little air quotes. "I mean, after Elongatedman got accused of theft and conspiracy, I was just afraid that maybe that would be me next. Lost a lot of faith in the people we protect after that."

"So, that's why you thought…," Lantern trailed off. Black Canary gave a sheepish nod and clenched her hands behind her back.

"I'm sorry, really I am," she said, ducking her head, "but things have been really hard ever since Ollie and I split up because I wanted to continue to fight, but at the time he didn't. I see now that he was right, but I just haven't had the courage to call him up yet."

Lantern put one comforting hand on her shoulder and whispered, "I know how you feel, but maybe you should talk to him again. I hear that he's back to crime fighting, so maybe you did have more of an effect on him than you realize. Thank you for your time, Canary."

She gave him a watery smile, resting her hand on the doorknob while she wrapped her other arm around her waist. Lantern withdrew from the porch and then felt the energy of his ring course through him. His standard uniform appeared on his body in place of his average attire and took to the skies.

Canary watched for a moment, and then found herself smiling even more. Once glance at her phone, and she knew what she would be doing tonight.

* * *

"I can't take it anymore!" Cheetah hissed, slamming her furry hand into the wall across from her. She and the rest of villains were gathered in a large storage room, sitting on crates, boxes and the floor.

"Calm down, will you?" Sapphire snapped in her gracefully British accent. "We're all sick of being here but honestly, you're making me stressed just by watching you pace. And stress causes premature wrinkling."

"Grundy no like be here," the monstrous man complained loudly.

"Well Grundy doesn't have to stay here," Deadshot said with wicked humor touching his voice. "Go break Luthor in half and then squash his little clown while you're at it and then we can all go raid the city. I'll even get you a happy meal with a toy and everything"

"Don't be an asshole," Volcana replied shrewdly. From behind his mask, Deadshot scowled at her.

"If you weren't such a bitch," Deadshot sneered, "then I would've thought you were hot."

"Oh baby, I'm as hot as they come," she said back, half sexily, half angrily. Volcana stretched out her palm and instantly, a ball of fire ignited, creating flickering shadows everywhere.

"Oh yes, we're all quite impressed by your pathetic and asinine display of pyrotechnics," the Ultrahumanite said, rolling his eyes as he crossed his hairy arms over his chest.

"I'm with the monkey – back down to business," Parasite ventured. Ultrahumanite and Grodd exchanged looks. "What are we all doing here?"

"Joker sent me a card and as far as I'm concerned, that usually means some sort of pay off if he needs our help," Star Sapphire shrugged. Cheetah rolled her eyes.

"Some of us aren't in it for the money," Shade said, casting a hesitant glance over to the Parasite. "I'm only here because I have nothing better to occupy my time with."

"Does anyone know why Joker and Lex asked us here to begin with?" Grodd barked. Everyone swiveled their gazes onto Metalo, for he was higher up on the ranks, being one of Luthor's closer associates and most often his body guard.

"Hey," Metalo began defensively, "don't look at me like that. It's not my place to tell any of you."

"But you do know?" Cheetah clarified. This only earned some more scornful stares from the super villains. The half man, half robot shifted uncomfortably under their feral gazes.

"Hello, kiddies," Joker called out, pushing twin steel doors open, "Daddy's home!"

Everyone seemed to tense, holding in their breath and some even plastering on fake smiles just for the Clown Prince of Gotham. The strange painted man walked over to the group, inspecting all of them with a pseudo serious eye.

"Speak of the devil," Deadshot mumbled. Sapphire shot him a warning look to silence him before turning her attention back to Joker.

"I think we have been waiting here long enough, Joker, when are we actually going to do something?" Sinestro asked, leaning against another crate. His salmon colored hands clasped behind his head, making him look even more at ease in front the clown. "I didn't break out of the Lantern Corp's prison just for this, you know."

"Of course," Joker chuckled malevolently. "You know what kiddies? I think I might have a job for you after all. Call it a distraction."

Deadshot cocked his sniper rifle menacingly and said, "I'd be happy to kill whoever you want, clown."

Joker shook his head, his green hair trembling ever so slightly. "Not just whoever, I want _everyone_ dead."

* * *

**Author's note...again...: This was a long ass chapter. Ugh. It seriously bothered me writing that scene between Marvel and Superman. Like, I hate making Superman seem like a jerk because he always seems so nice but in that one episode of Justice League, he just did not like Marvel. Idk why and I guess at the end, I sort of don't like him either. And, I sort of added that Wonder Woman scene without first putting in onto word to check for any spelling errors...oops...so if you guys found mistakes in it, I apologize. I went back over it to check and see if there were any, but I may have missed a few.**

**_P.s. I love writing scenes between the villains. Does that bother anyone? I was just wondering because I've read alot of stories and there isn't much of the story told from their POV, so wondering. Alright. I'm done. See you guys next chapter._**


	9. Chapter 9: The Result

**Author's Note: Okay, I delayed updating for a little bit because I actually wanted to update on Auguest 16th (today) because it's my birthday! Woo! And this chapter is extra special because the very last part of it had probably been my favorite part I've written. Anywho, I hope you all keep reading. I plan to make more Justice League fics, so if you guys keep reading my author's notes, I'll be sure to let you all know when I have oublished another one, though that may not be for a while because I kinda want to wrap up Aftermath before I go charging into another epic story. R & R!**

* * *

Superman was flying somewhere over Oregon, taking his time as he watched the green landscape from above in the clouds. The wind played with his hair, pushing it back away from his eyes. He inhaled deeply, savoring the feeling of flight once more. Though he didn't like to think about it, Superman wondered briefly how people could stand to not be able to fly. Perhaps it was because not many of them had experienced it first hand, but still. Clark struck his hand out to capture some of the clouds next to him as he flew by, grinning almost childishly as he was felt the familiar surprise of slipping right through, as if expecting to be holding fluffy white clouds in his hands.

"Have you finished up with Supergirl?"

The superhero frowned as Batman's detached voice reached him over the intercom link, snapping him out of his musings. Superman pressed his finger down on the metal earpiece, allowing himself to be heard.

"Yes, and I'm on my way back to Gotham, but geez, Bruce, Oregon is just beautiful. Maybe we ought to think of relocating the HQ when this is all said and done," he responded. And then he heard Flash's voice in his ear.

"Don't bother heading back, Supes. We were thinking of going over to your little igloo and training in there. Bats says its top notch," Flash said amiably.

"Wait – am I on a conference call?" Superman asked lamely.

"Yup, and for the record, I've been saying that for years now, but we still had to be in space," Shayera replied curtly, and he could picture her making a face. Superman groaned and did a barrel spin, changing his course northbound.

"How close is everyone to it?" Superman asked, flipping over to his back. White birds flew overhead in a V formation and he couldn't help but soar over toward them. He fell into formation with them, a little glad his teammates couldn't see him being so silly.

"We are all fairly close, Clark – I mean – Superman," J'onn said monotonously.

Superman smiled to himself. He hadn't seen any of the others for about two weeks, except for Bruce occasionally and even that was brief. So far, he'd been too busy, flying all over the place to pay visits to retired heroes and ex-villains. It would be nice to see the rest of them altogether again and just take a break from tracking down old comrades and enemies continuously. After all that had happened, it still seemed so sureal that he was back with the league members again, after all this time. Truthfully, he'd missed them more than he cared to let on, but he had a sneaking feeling that perhaps they all had missed one another more than anyone really cared to admit.

"Okay, Superman out," he said, letting his line go dead. Land slowly took the shape of the blue green ocean that glittered back up at him. He flew down closer to the surface and watched the undulating reflection of himself, amused.

_Alright Kent, don't get too cocky, _Superman thought as he drew one finger across the mirror image. The other Superman momentarily dissipated but at the rate he was flying, after a second the image returned and was smiling back up at him. Superman soared up higher and picked up his speed, hoping to make it to the fortress faster, suddenly eager to see his friends once more.

* * *

"And then, Flash grabs the thug like this," Green Lantern said as he demonstrated, "and asks him if he knows where the nearest bathroom is as he's trying to escape with the jewels."

"True story, I swear," Flash chuckled, holding his hands up while the room was filled with mirth.

The whole team, minus Batman, was laughing and gathered around a table in a room that looked especially normal for being in the middle of the Artic, with wooden furniture and matching flooring. Diana opened a bottle of champagne with a loud pop and began pouring everyone's drinks.

"When was the last time we did this?" Shayera asked, taking a sip of the bubbling drink.

"What? You mean with no vendettas or anything?" Superman asked skeptically, his eye brows raised. "That would be never."

This earned another round of laughter from the group and also more drinks were poured.

"No, I mean when have we ever just sat and talked like this?" she corrected herself, wiping away the small tear that had gathered in her eye from laughing so hard. "We had that conference room on the watchtower, but we hardly talked about anything but work, you know? And I certainly don't remember any champagne."

Flash took a big swig of the alcoholic drink, draining his own glass, and said, "Remember when we turned ourselves in a couple years back? When the government thought that we were the one who fired the watchtower's weapon but it was actually Lex?"

How could they forget?

"The one time Amanda Waller didn't want us dead," said Green Lantern as he shook his head, but another smile broke across his face. "And Flash told the guard that Batman couldn't make it because 'the batmobile lost a wheel and Joker got away'."

The heroes broke into more fits of laughter, giggling and snorting wildly as drinks continued to be poured. The room seemed warm and alive as it was filled by their joy. It was moments like these made having the league suddenly all the more worth-while. Some would think that one of them would feel it as they pulled survivors from burning buildings and stopped galatic threats from destroying their world, but it was truly the small moments, the in-between time that made the team.

"I thought you were supposed to be training." Batman's voice resonated through the room, almost sucking the warmth from the room. Everyone swiveled their heads to see the dark knight standing in the doorway, watching them with a closed expression and his arms crossed impassively. The happy mood suddenly was stifled and the others exchanged looked that mimicked that of a child who'd been caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"We were just…," Diana trailed of as she cast a glance around the room, Flash holding an empty champagne bottle and everyone relaxing with some form of the drink in their hand, "…catching up."

Batman just gave her a look, causing her to turn away from him. Superman sighed and stood up, as if deciding to take the heat from his old friend, instead of everyone else. Meanwhile, Flash resisted the urge to say "This looks like a job for Superman!".

"Bruce, just come and sit down with us, have a drink or two," Superman said, trying to be persuasive. He gestured for Batman to come over, but he didn't move an inch from his spot on the frame. Clark sighed heavily, realizing that their little break was officially over and that there was going to be no convincing his brooding friend otherwise.

"I think perhaps we should start training now," J'onn said, standing up. Everyone quickly followed suit, trailing the Martian over to the simulation center's doors. Superman punched in the codes on the control panel and then walked in with them to the gigantic empty room.

"What'd you set it to?" Lantern asked, stretching his arms behind his head. Shayera twirled her mace in her hand until smashing it back down onto her open palm, forcing it to life with electricity. Flash smirked as he began betting with the Martian how many practice droids he could take out.

"I put in the basic design of the old models we used to use way back when, but these are a bit more revamped," said Superman with a shrug. "They may not be especially tough, but they can pack a punch, so be warned."

Before anyone could say anything else, the simulation began to fill the room, placing them in a field with tall grass at night. It was strange how real the simulation really was, having the moon and stars shinning down on them and having the meadow at their feet. With the new locale, new figures stood in front of them, just the basic robots the League used to use for combat training.

"Kind of a strange place to pick," Wonder Woman remarked as the automatons formed a circle around the seven.

"It's also kind of a big crowd," Superman pointed out. "I mean, there are thirty some odd of these guys."

"We're out numbered," Green Lantern said, rolling his shoulders. The group retreated back into a circle, all with their back to each other so to face the closing ring of androids around them.

"But they are out matched," J'onn said with light humor touching his voice.

"Tell me about it," Flash grinned, rolling his eyes behind his mask. Suddenly, all of the droids opened fire, blasting red colored rays at the faction.

Batman jumped upwards, firing an array bat-a-rangs onto three of the opposing targets while the rest of the heroes on the ground scattered. Wonder Woman deflected a few blasts with her silver bracelets, forcing it back at her assailants. Meanwhile, J'onn phased his arms through two of the machines, taking with him their main power cores before moving on to new droids.

Superman toppled over as a large group of robots jumped on top of him in an attempt to pin him down. The weight on the man of steel's shoulders disappeared with a powerful swipe from Shayera's mace. He smiled up gratefully at the winged woman as she landed next to him and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks," he said cordially, "but duck."

Shayera dropped to her knees just in time as Superman's heat vision sliced one of the robots in half. They hadn't the time to exchange anymore pleasantries and immediately launched themselves back into the fight.

Lantern held a throng of robots away with a green iridescent wall of energy from his ring while behind him, Wonder Woman covered his backside. With her lasso, she caught one of the droids and spun them around, smashing and breaking a large group of them. Green Lantern pushed the wall downward, crushing the rest of the droids into the lush earth.

"Missed me," Flash said, zipping behind a robot who was still staring dumbly at the place he had occupied before. His fist began to vibrate as he smashed through the center of the machinery. The droid dropped to his feet and with a blur, Flash had moved on.

Batman roundhouse kicked a few robots, driving them back and he continually threw small explosives at them from his belt. He backed up until he bumped into something hard and turned just in time to see Superman casting a glance over his shoulder as he too checked who he'd run into. The two super heroes got back-to-back, fighting and smashing all the while.

"Batman," Superman said, reaching his hand around to grasp the dark knight's arm. It was a signal that he was used to when the two were taking on a group of villains that had them trapped, like it was now.

"Got it," Batman grunted as Superman yanked him around to in front of him. Batman struck out with his legs, catapulting the heads off of the rest of Superman's assemblage as the man of steel whhipping him around in a flawless arch. As soon as he released his friend, he turned and blasted Batman's remaining set behind them with ease using his heat vision.

Suddenly, a loud blaring alarm interrupted the team, who were having a great time beating the drones back, already dwindling their numbers to nearly nothing. The meadow around them faded square by square back into the white room. Shayera was yanking her mace free of the dissolving metal chest plate of one of the robots as all of the remnants of their battle dissolved as well.

"Aw, I wasn't done yet," Flash complained, crossing his arms over his chest. All that earned was a hard look from Batman.

Superman strode over to the doors and stepped out as they opened on automatic hinges. The rest of the heroes trailed after him, wasting no time. They continued on until they appeared in a larger room of ice that had the giant super computer in it, the screen flickering madly with a red dot and the word "danger" flashing in one corner. The beacon honed in until it showed what looked to be the center of New York City.

"Could it be a false alarm?" Lantern asked, rubbing his chin.

J'onn's orange eyes lit up and for a long moment, everyone was silent, waiting for the Martian's confirmation. His eyes dulled as they stared back at everyone unflinchingly as he said, "There is an attack, lead by the Injustice Syndicate that Batman had warned us about. It is bad, getting worse. We have no time to waste."

"What do we do?" Flash asked. For a long moment, it seemed like no one was going to answer until Diana spoke up.

"We're going to do what we would've always done; we're going to go stop them," she said firmly, her hands balling up into fists. A wry smile crossed the Amazonian's face as she added, "And maybe bash some heads of our old enemies in the process."

Shayera smiled back at the other woman as she said, "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Copperhead wheezed out a maniacal laugh as he took in the scene of absolute mayhem in the heart of New York City. People ran for their lives, screaming wildly, while others who were stupid tried to fight off the rampant villains with homemade weapons, like shovels, knives and others guns. A few cars were lit on fire, compliments of Volcana, and most stores had been smashed and looted.

Deadshot was just walking out of a jeweler's shop, his arms filled with golden trinkets and whatnot, but stopped next to Copperhead, seemingly to gloat.

"It's beautiful, ain't it?" the sharp-shooter asked, breaking his gaze from his heap of fortune he was holding long enough to look at the city. "Catch."

Copperhead caught one of the diamond necklaces and nodded gratefully as he hissed, "Thankssss man."

Across the street, Sinestro was toying with a feeble old man by tossing him in the air with a blast from his power ring, and just barely catching him before he splattered across the sidewalk by enveloping him in a surge of power again.

"Why didn't we just do this years ago?" Star Sapphire asked, a few feet away as she robbed some young aristocrat woman. The woman scampered off when the malevolent villainess was done and was now occupying herself with trying on the pearls she just stole.

"Because the Justice League would never let us," Cheetah purred as she approached, dressed ironically in a zebra print fur coat. Sapphire smiled appraisingly at the furry mistress while Sinestro simply rolled his eyes, catching the elder citizen again, making his cry out in fear.

"A rot of good they're doing now, eh?" she giggled, spinning the pearls around her index finger again and again. The jewelry was fake anyway, a knock-off, much to Star Sapphire's disappointment.

"You know why Joker sent us here, though," Sinestro said as he flung the old man once more skyward. "He wants us to draw them out, like putting a carrot in front of a rabbit's hole."

"So do you think that, like the carrot, we'll be eaten?" Cheetah scowled. "Joker would do something like that, but not Lex, and we all know that he's the one behind it all. He may not admit it now, but we are serving him a good purpose."

Sapphire ran her fingers over the silky smooth pearls and said almost meekly, "I don't want to fight the league if I can help it. I'm not stupid, and I know that those good-two-shoes are not about to just let us run this town. We may have strength in numbers, but not long ago, so did they. All I'm saying is that I'm not out here looking to fight."

"Who would want to?" Sinestro sniffed as he caught the old man again and finally set him down, laving the old man to hobble away to safety. "But we have nothing to worry about, think about it. I'm not one for trusting my employer but Lex does have a plan and I trust him to get it done. We're out here to remind these people why they needed the Justice League, and by the time they try and assemble to stop us, it'll already be too late. Lex will have a secure position with the lethal force to back it up with and the rest of us will be relaxing in Tahiti. After being the Lantern Corps prison, I realized that I'd be willing to sacrifice my dream ruling the universe and instead just settle with owning my own island. "

"Yeah, I suppose you are right," Sapphire said. "What I still don't get is who says that anyone from the league will show? You'd think that they would be smart enough not to show their faces again after the trial."

Metalo advanced toward them as he answered for them. "Because they are heroes, and heroes live to save the day. They are the most narcissistic people, especially that idiotic 'Man of Steel'."

Suddenly, a red and blue streak smashed into Metalo, sending him soaring away into the distance and in his place stood Superman. The rest of the League descended behind him, all standing tall.

"Well, well, well," Sinestro chuckled. "What did he tell you? Heroes live to fight the bad guys."

Star Sapphire pressed her hand against her jaw, enabling their communications system and said, "Everyone, it's show time. The boy scout and his pals are here so get your asses down here now."

"Squad B is on the way," replied Shade's detached voice in her ear.

From the end of the street, which was a couple hundred yards away, blackness seemed to resonate and from it, a crowd of all shapes and sizes of villains could be seen. At the head of the mob stood Shade as all the darkness swirled back into his cane. Behind him, standing menacingly was easily thirty to forty super powered and enraged criminals.

Sapphire smiled at the group and made a purple energy field around her and Cheetah as she flew over to them. Sinestro gave a sardonic salute and followed closely behind the rest of retreating villains.

"You picked up some friends," Cheetah observed dryly as she looked at the newcomers.

"We stopped by Arkham Asylum," Shade said as he tipped up his hat. Behind him, Clayface, Poison Ivy, Firefly, and Mr. Freeze all seemed to smile sinisterly.

Superman smashed his tightly clenched fist against his open palm and asked, "So what are you all thinking?"

"I think they don't stand a chance," Shayera said menacingly, cracking her knuckles for emphasis. The crowd beyond them, right on cue, began to charge forward and the seven superheroes ran forward to meet them.

As they clashed, the ground seemed to shake. It was a battle of Titans and the stakes had never been higher. People stopped to duck behind cars and hide in shops, just to watch this battle of epic proportions unfold.

Superman took on Bane, Grundy and Parasite, ducking and smashing as they tried in vain to gang up on him. Parasite lunged to grab hold of the man of steel's forearm but missed and instead began to drain power from Grundy who was opposite him. He pulled back but the damage had been done as the monstrous and pale man fell to the ground, smoke curling up from his back.

A steroidal cocktail began to flow into Bane's system, super-sizing his muscles to grotesquely immense feats. Superman grasped Bane's veined fist which came barreling in at him with both hands and for a moment, the two powerhouses were locked in a struggle of dominance. Ultimately Superman won, smashing his opponent into the gravel and then repeatedly punching until the body underneath him didn't move and then he continued on to the next wave of enemies.

Meanwhile, Shayera dodged a ball of fire thrown from Volcana but turned in time to see a giant block of hardened clay crash into her. She struggled to get back up to her feet but Clayface engulfed her wings with his supple mud hand and then let it harden, picking her up from the ground with it. He pulled her up just enough to where she could see his twisted sneer before he smashed Shayera down on her face and hard. The pavement broke beneath her, cracking in intricate webs.

She barely clung to consciousness as he pounded her repetitively into the concrete. Just as he slammed her down again, the weight disappeared. The winged woman rolled onto her back, her eyes closed for a moment as she just tried to breathe. Shayera felt a cold hand against her cheek and suddenly her eye lids flew open.

Green Lantern's face hovered over her, concern radiating off of every fiber of his being. Shayera sat up and lurched to her feet as she pushed up past him, determined to stand on her own two feet. Without saying another word, they both tore in after another target, pursuing whoever they saw fit.

"Missed me," Flash said as he dodged a blast of energy from Firefly. He tapped the super villain on his shoulder and disappeared again when the enraged man turned around to shoot at him.

"Hold still, you brat," Firefly snapped. Flash smirked and took off again, running around Firefly until finally sopping behind his back again. Just as Flash moved to strike, a hand on his arm restricted him from movement and then something else was resting on his shoulder. Flash twisted to see what or who was holding him but instantly regretted it.

Livewire and Parasite were standing behind him, each holding on to part of him and smiling threateningly.

"He's kind of cute, Rudy," Livewire said with a harsh laugh. She looked him up and down, hesitating particularly on his chest where his emblem was. "But kind of not."

"So we can waste him?" Parasite asked.

Livewire giggled and replied, "Oh, Baby, I love when you get all power drunk, why not?"

Parasite's hold on Flash tightened and suddenly, electricity shot between the two as he absorbed the hero. Flash bit back a scream of agony but could no longer hold it in as Livewire began to pour her energy over him. His muscles convulsed against their will, twisting him into odd and stiff angles. The pain was almost too much for Flash

"Babe, I am so glad that you're living electricity," Parasite flirted as he took more and more power from both of them.

"This is only a taste," Livewire said, amping up the volume as it surged over Flash, who in turn was arching and crying out in pain.

Suddenly, Shayera was on both of them, smashing at them with her mace wildly. Livewire moved to duck one of the enraged woman's swings but wasn't fast enough. Shayera brought the weapon down on the girl's back as hard as she could with a sick snap and on her backswing she clipped Parasite in face, then rounding on him. Shayera flung herself down upon him and drove her weapon deep into his stomach. Flash, behind her, staggered to his feet and before he really could regain his breath took off in a blur of red once more. He just simply didn't have the time to be injured.

Batman jumped away from a beam fired by Mr. Freeze but felt his legs immobilized by some force. He stared down to see thorny green vines spiraling up to his waist and securing him in place.

"Ivy," he snarled, twisting his torso to glare at the scantily clad red head. Poison Ivy smirked at him as she sauntered over in the midst of the heated battle raging all around them.

She walked over to the trapped dark knight and ran a pale green finger across his broad chest, tracing the bat symbol. Ivy opened her mouth as if to say something but was instantly cut off as Batman punched her in the face as hard as he possibly could. Ivy dropped to the ground and the plants pinning him slackened, allowing him to escape and pursue after Mr. Freeze.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman put up her bracelets to deflect a few shots of energy from Sinestro and bullets from Deadshot. For a moment she faltered but suddenly, J'onn was standing in front of her, taking the shots into his chest unflinchingly as they dropped useless out the other side. His arm shot out, suddenly elongated, and pinned the two onto the street. His form seemed to morph, his body twisting in a strange four-armed serpent no bigger than his usual size yet twice as ferocious. The beast that was the Martian lowered itself down on the two. The thing opened its jaw, exposing cruel fangs and emitted a hypersonic scream, literally driving the trapped villains into the ground with its sheer force.

J'onn stood back up and, morphing back into his humanlike form, turned back to her. Wonder Woman gaped openly at him for she had never seen him with such ferocity. The display was certainly unwonted, to say the least.

"That was…," she searched for the right words but came up short. J'onn held out a hand to help her up to her feet.

"I know it was ruthless, Diana," the Martian conceded almost sheepishly, "but they could have hurt you."

Wonder Woman didn't have the chance to reply, but merely snorted to herself as another cluster of villains swarmed over the two. Before she could attack, they were held back by a ring of green energy and pushed back outward.

The rest of the team assembled together, trying to hold off the villains' ranks together. It was déjà vu as they made their tightly knit circle, preparing for the inevitable rush. Unconscious criminals littered the ground around them, but some still remained standing, just enough to possibly tip the scale. Each of the heroes were in no shape to continue on, all drawing in ragged breaths and nursing open wounds and already-forming bruises and welts.

Suddenly, giant vans and helicopters seemed to assemble from no where, coming out from behind buildings and such until finally encircling the whole crowd. From the industrial vehicles emerged a squad of troopers, each holding some sort of bazooka. From a smaller car emerged Captain Atom. He made a gesture to the troopers who quickly moved into position and began firing at the rest of the standing villains with their strange guns. Nets made from pure energy, not unlike the one that had been used upon the first monster, ensnared the remaining criminals. The soldiers quickly began loading them into the large carrying trucks, moving with such efficiency that the battle field was cleared in nearly a minute.

And then it seemed that the battle was over as quickly as it had begun, now leaving just the battered heroes and a ruined street in New York City.

Superman took a step forward, outstretching his palm for a handshake and said to Captain Atom, "I haven't seen you in ages, Captain. Thanks for the-."

A hand gripped the man of steel's shoulder and clenched down hard, rooting him to the spot. Superman turned slightly to see Batman standing behind him, shaking his head almost imperceptibly no. Superman's smile faltered slightly as his brow crinkled in confusion. The rest of the league moved back defensively, obviously understanding the situation.

"Superman, Batman, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash and the Martian Man-hunter, you are all under arrest for crimes against the United Nations, please come quietly," Captain called out in a cold voice, "or I will have to use lethal force."

"Have you lost your mind?" Superman cried, bewildered. He moved to take another step forward but yet again was held in place by the Batman's obstinate grasp. He shook off the tenacious clutched of his teammate frustratedly, earning only a darker look from his friend and colleague. Tension seemed tangible in the very air as everyone was trying to read their opponent's movement, waiting to either attack or fight off being attacked.

Captain Atom took a few steps forward and outstretched both of his hands, palms beginning to glow an iridescent blue. He still wore the same suit as before when he first joined the Justice League, gray blue and bright red. The uniform mocked them now.

"I'll ask once more," he called out, curling his hands into fists, "give yourselves up." Captain Atom paused and then added only a tad softer so the league members could only hear, "I don't want to have to do this."

"Then don't," Wonder Woman shot back acidly. Instantly, as if shaken from his unwonted hesitation, Captain Atom's expression hardened as he set his jaw in determination. A cerulean plasma beam shot from his fists and hit the ground in front of Superman and suddenly a small dome engulfed them seven heroes. Without warning, electricity surged around them and into them, rendering them nearly paralyzed as the painful voltage coursed over their bodies. Wonder Woman, acting surprisingly fast for the amount of pain she was enduring, unclipped Shayera's mace from her hip and thrust it up high over her head. For a moment, all of the electricity was poured down onto her through the peak of the weapon.

The pain, however, was too great, and Diana knew she was merely fighting the inevitable, holding it off for only a few seconds at best. Her muscles screamed at her to let the weapon drop and blackness slowly began to close in around her field of vision. Diana cast a quick glance around – her team was in no condition to fight and there was no getting out of this one. Finally, they'd truly lost.

The last thing Wonder Woman saw was Batman forcing himself to try and stand before her world spiraled off into dark oblivion.

* * *

Amanda Waller walked down the plain steel hallway until she reached its end, which was a giant automatic door guarded by an iris scan and hand imprint reader. The entire place was inescapable, and this time, she wasn't about to take her chances with the League. A man dressed in the classic army green uniform shifted his gun to one side and saluted her.

"Ms. Waller," he said, lifting his chin and straightening his back in attention before standing down. In his face she could read fear and respect, mixed together in an indiscernible slurry. Amanda Waller just nodded to him as she flashed her security badge that hung loosely around her neck with her free hand, as her other hand was holding a large manila envelope and placed her small caramel hand on the reader. Her movements were smooth, practiced, as she had walked down this same corridor many times, yet each time for entirely different reasons.

A mechanic voice responded with, "Hand scan complete. Proceed to eye scan."

Amanda pushed up on her toes slightly so it could read her eye at a level field and yet again the voice droned out.

"Eye scan complete. Identification: Amanda Waller. Welcome back and please have a nice day."

She rolled her eyes as the doors in front of her parted and walked in to maximum defense holding room. On her right side, it was just a plain metal wall, no windows, and on the other side there were lowered rooms all in a line with the dimensions of ten feet by ten. Amanda's heels clicked across the cold ground until she stopped and examined the first cell. The walls of it were slanted down slightly and in the open wall facing her was a field of pure energy to keep its contents in but to allow other items to pass through it on the other side. The invention was revolutionizing prisons, and she had demanded only the very best for her so-called 'honored guests'.

Amanda glanced down at the portfolio she retrieved from the envelope and glanced back up at the man in the cell.

"John Stewart, also known as the Green Lantern of Earth. Served a small time in the marines but then was allowed temporary leave, yet never returned," she read aloud and glanced back up at the man with arched eyebrows from behind her glasses.

He had beautifully brown-reddish skin and passionate shadowy eyes but he still wore the garish uniform of the Lantern Corps, though it was torn in places and stained with flecks of blood. He was chained against the back wall by his wrists and ankles yet had enough slack to sit down but he just stood with his head dipped, leaning against the concrete wall. The ring he had once worn had been confiscated and was now in the possession of Amanda herself, lying in wait within the pocket fuzz of her Armani skirt-suit.

John Stewart lifted his head to simply glare at her and spat, "Am I supposed to be impressed? You did your homework, congratulations."

His face was swollen slightly, obviously from the fight and Atom's energy field, and his lip was split, allowing a fresh drop of blood to trickle down his chin. Amanda smiled, not kindly but rather in a mocking way, and pushed her petite glasses back onto the bridge of her nose before moving on.

The next prisoner in the line of cells was Flash, who was lying on his side, maybe unconscious, on a blue circular platform which indeed was quite an ingenious design in and of itself. It harnessed gravity in a small enough portion just to increase the weight in which Flash felt as to slow him down greatly.

"Wally West, also known as The Flash," Amanda peered down at him. For a moment she just stood there, as if rooted to the spot, and didn't – couldn't – say anything. He was just a kid, yet he was in worse shape than the Green Lantern had been in, sporting even more cuts and a black eye that she could see forming under his mask, which did little good for him now.

Slowly, Flash shifted and rolled over onto his back which seemed to take all the life he had in him. He raised his chin but then let it slam back down without saying a word, not even trying, and letting his eyes slide shut.

With a smirk, Amanda Waller walked down a few yards to the next containment unit. As she stepped in front of this cell, she was instantly bathed in a red light. Superman was crumpled on the bottom of his bare room and over head there was a light washing him out in plain red.

"Superman, also known as Clark Kent," Amanda paused for a moment but hastily continued. "You know, Mr. Kent, that nice lamp harnesses the radiation of a red sun and its compliments of Captain Atom. We designed this cell just for as we reexamined all of your weaknesses again. In fact, Atom suggested the red sun radiation to begin with, said that it would suck the very energy from your bones. I guess he was right then, yes?"

"He wouldn't do that," Superman said hoarsely, not bothering to look up at her, she even doubted that he had the strength to move, especially to breathe. His voice sounded dry, and it seemed as though his strength was just fizzling away under the intense light.

"Oh yes, Mr. Kent, or did you forget? Captain Atom can imitate any type of radiation, even the type that can sedate you," Amanda said simply and then walked on before the man of steel had the chance to reply.

In the cell beyond, the Martian was contained with nothing but a stasis field, which had rendered him utterly powerless. The Martian was hardly in need of any restraints for the beam that was illuminating the entire room blocked any and all forms of telepathy. He seemed to be having a hard time retaining his human like shape and looked more like a real alien at this point, his skull pointed at the top and elongated orange eyes following her every move. She doubted suddenly that he could even understand was she would say to him, so she wasted no time and moved on.

Amanda eyed the winged woman in the next cell with particular interest. Her wings were in metal clamps and her hands were hand-cuffed behind her back. Her people had once attacked Earth, and it was strange to see a Thanagarian so close. Amanda Waller directed her attention back to the paper before her.

"Lieutenant Shayera Hol of the Thanagarian Empire, also known as Hawkgirl," Amanda said. She opened her mouth to continue to read the rest of the woman's profile but was cut off.

"You're wrong, I'm no Lieutenant and I sure as a hell am not Hawkgirl, not anymore, thanks to you," Shayera called out, laughing coldly. She sat up and leaned against the wall, strands of auburn hair falling back into her face in thick strands. Shayera had a long gash running across her cheek that was smothered in dried blood, marring her beauty. Amanda glanced up sharply but didn't say anything else and progressed to the last few holding units.

"Ah, and here we have Batman," she said, staring in at him. The detective was secured to the wall by a bar over his waist and his hands and legs were also pinned against the wall by metal ringlets separately.

"Don't be coy, _Amanda,_" he said in a darkly amused voice. "Why don't you let me go and then I can personally kill you myself."

Amanda Waller began to chuckle and then shook her head as she said, "Don't think I even take you seriously for one second, Batman. I know you don't kill people, even when the Joker begs for it."

Batman didn't respond but his eyes simply narrowed at her from his cowl. She had left the heroes in their costumes for a reason she herself did even know. Amanda could feel his gaze smoldering on her hatefully.

"You should be glad that you're alive," the Vice President hissed, digging her nails into her file of papers. "I told Captain Atom that if you didn't surrender, he was to obliterate you on the spot. He showed you a form of mercy that I do not have the luxury of."

Batman didn't say a word, but just continued to stare at her with such an intent gaze. She tried not to squirm under it, playing herself off as cool, but the silence stretched on, for what seemed to be hours, neither one saying a word, but just trying to read the other.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way, you know," Amanda said, dropping her voice to a whisper. She took a few slow steps toward the energy wall so no one else could hear her. "All I've ever had for you was respect but it's foolish to wish for the feeling to be mutual right?"

Batman stared down at her unflinchingly and asked, "Then why?"

"For my country, for all the people who you could've killed had the Justice League gone rogue. And now I'm doing this to not only uphold the law but also to stop this virus before it can spread."

Batman began to laugh, long and cold before replying. "You stupid little fool."

Amanda's toes curled at his voice which was dripping with menacing hilarity and sarcasm. A long moment passed before he elaborated upon his comment.

"Luthor is using you," Batman explained with soft contempt, his words like silk but laced with poison. "Where do you think the rest of those incarcerated criminals went?"

Amanda glared openly at the dark knight. "They were shipped off to Riker's Maximum Security Prison."

"Bullshit," he said back immediately with the softest of chuckles. She just watched the pinned hero for a brief second too long before moving onto the next cell with a hollow feeling in her chest.

Amanda looked at the last prisoner with mild disinterest, but was self consciously standing there, still feeling Batman's gaze hatefully on her back. In the final cell, Diana was tied to a thick metal pillar. The rope that was holding her secured was her lasso and was nearly indestructible. Amanda looked at the Amazonian and felt her heart get sick. The raven-haired woman had her head hanging limply and few drops of dried blood were on the ground and a few on her knees. It was like watching a stallion being broken and killed, it was appalling.

She flipped the profile folder shut and turned on her stout heels and began to walk away. The clicks of her heels were suddenly in seeming rhythm with her thumping pulse. As Amanda walked to the end of the hall, she felt her cheeks get hot for a reason unknown to herself even. She had to get away, and she suddenly felt all of their eyes on her, looking at her with so much hate. For the first time, in a long time, Amanda Waller felt guilty and like she was truly doing something wrong.

The doors slammed shut behind her fiercely.


	10. Chapter 10: The Escape

**Author's Note: First, I'd like to say, sorry for the major delay, but I'm afraid that's how things might have to be for a little while. With classes starting back up, I've been finding that I have little if no time to write. Even with reviews, I'm not sure I'm going to get more than one chapter in per week, so bear with me. Well, anywho, I did finally get around to it, and I just did an all-nighter and finally wrote the next chapter AND revised it. If only my English teacher could see me now. Ah, well, enjoy! **

* * *

"Are you stupid?" cried Luthor, bringing his tightly clenched against the wall to his left, leaving behind a bloody smudge. "Or are you just deaf?"

Lex Luthor and the group of villains from the previous battle were gathered in a different warehouse, one cluttered with rusted and useless pieces of metal scraps. This one used to house one of Amanda Waller's old underground organizations but was long since abandoned. The only good thing about the new locale was that this one at least had working electricity and water pipes.

"I told you specifically not to interfere with the Justice League, and you go and fight them, then get yourselves captured," Lex snarled, whirling on the crowd of villains. "Do you know what could happen to me if they traced your departure of Riker's to me?"

"Calm down, Lex," Metalo said, walking over to the enraged man apprehensively. "The Justice League is now safely being held in one of Waller's secret locations. We'll probably never see them again. Besides, we thought since Joker had sent us to do it, then you must have agreed with him."

Luthor rounded on Grodd, who was sitting in the corner, cross-legged and still as stone, wearing his golden telepathy helmet. The ape had been sitting that way for sometime and didn't even stir as the fifty or so people looked at him expectantly.

Finally, right on cue, Grodd opened one eye and declared, "I cannot find them, Luthor. Mentally, they are being blocked, or the seven are all dead."

"That's impossible," Star Sapphire chirped up. "I mean, if we couldn't kill them, I doubt that _Amanda Waller_ could. She doesn't have the balls, or maybe she does, but certainly not enough to destroy those goody two-shoes."

"I agree," Sinestro said, stepping forth. "They took on all of us and suddenly, when the government gets them, they keel over and die? No way, we fought them and they can't just be dead."

"Are you so sure?" the Ultrahumanite asked from the other side of the expansive room. "Captain Atom harnesses powerful radioactive energy and it's quite possible that pure energy could've killed all of them, plus they were all nearly half dead from trying to fend our attack off. It is a great possibility, at this point."

A long silence hung over the villains. Some were exchanging doubtful stares with others who were smirking victoriously. Suddenly, a loud clang interrupted the meeting and everyone turned to see the Joker pulling up one of the metal garage doors and then let it slam down behind him. Behind his wide smile, they could all see the clear anger that was practically searing off of the clown ominously. Had his furry been directed at anyone other than Lex Luthor, perhaps they would have feared for their life or just fled right then and there.

"Lexy, I can't believe you would have a party and not invite me," Joker said in mock woe. His smile quickly twisted into the malice he'd been poorly concealing. "Did you really think you could let me rot in Arkham forever?"

Lex straightened his pearly white tie but didn't bother to respond; it was clear enough what his reply would have been anyway. From behind Joker, Harley Quinn seemed to materialize. Her blue eyes were blazing in rage as she stormed in past the clown prince of Gotham.

"Mr. J an' I almost didn't make it out without losing our necks!" she cried angrily at Lex, throwing her gloved hands up in the air. The audience of criminals all simultaneously glanced towards Lex, waiting for his response.

"I dearly apologize," Luthor sneered, monotone of insincerity, "but I didn't have the time to rescue a tasteless act and its tramp."

"Oh, Lexy, don't underestimate me," Joker said menacingly as he gave a short flourished bow. "I would strangle you, but you're so _oily, _I'm afraid you'd slip right between my fingers."

"Enough with the witty banter," Parasite caterwauled, "what are we going to do next?"

Lex stroked his chin thoughtfully before finally saying, "You are all going only do as _I _say, understood? Because of your last little escapade, we might be having more difficulty than necessary moving on with our plan. All of you will leave this place and not come back until I say so, understood? Until then, you all may carry on with your daily lives, but be warned, should you decide to change sides and alert the so-called 'authorities' I will end you."

The crowd of villains looked about each other curiously. Namely, Luthor didn't want Amanda Waller knowing.

"What's in it for us again?" Livewire asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Lex meandered over to her, putting an arm that was anything but comforting around her shoulders. Livewire gazed up at Luthor with fear flickering in her eyes.

"I can give you anything you want: money, a real life, power," Lex said, his voice tantalizingly smooth. "All I need from you is one tiny favor and then I could give all of your desires and so much more."

Now all the villains' eyes were trained on him, watching Lex in a sort of mystified way. He moved away from Livewire and walked toward the center of the mass, catching the stares of everyone. A slow dark smile crept onto his face as he turned to leave, just giving a small wave as he exited through a thick metal door across the room.

* * *

"I don't like it, Alfred. It's just not Bruce," Tim Drake said in growing frustration as he paced back and forth on Bruce's study. The butler just watched the teenager with a placid expression. "I mean, he's been gone for two weeks, didn't call, didn't _do_ anything! I mean, if it was a big crisis, I think he'd tell me about it, right? He could be dead for all we know. This could've finally been it. Bruce isn't eternally young, you know, and don't think I can't see it. And even if it was just some mission, why would he just leave, without telling anyone? It doesn't add up!"

"Master Tim," Alfred said slowly and decisively, "I assure you, Bruce can handle himself in whatever situation he finds himself in. Master Dick and Miss Barbara have already been alerted and are looking into some leads."

"What if we can't find him fast enough?" he retorted loudly. Tim snatched a giant book off of the oaken desk nearby and hefted above his head like he was about to throw it. The volume itself was an old leather bound book and across the front of it, read the inscription _Sherlock Holmes, _a favorite of the dark knight's. Tim lowered it back down and held it in his arms, glowering at it as if it would hand over Bruce Wayne to him.

"We'll find him, young Master, but right now, you still have a city to protect," the old man murmured, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm worried too. After all, I raised Bruce ever since his tragic parent's death, but if I've learned anything from watching him all these years, it's that he can take care of himself."

"Yeah," he conceded as he set down the book. Tim tugged at his jeans as he said, "I suppose I really can't fight crime in this."

"That's my boy," Alfred said kindly, tousling Tim's shaggy black hair.

"Yeah, yeah, old man, don't get all sentimental," he said teasingly, pushing away his hand and tried to fix his hair in vain. Tim strode out of the room and over into the next room where the grandfather clock was. He pulled it aside and walked down into the dark cave, taking the steep stairs slowly. It only took him a moment get outfitted in all the normal Robin gear and, just as he was pulling on his black glove, Tim glanced over at the Batman costume wistfully.

Finally, without further delay, Tim was off, speeding out the back exit on his motorcycle. Before long, the dark cave beyond him morphed into the old Gotham subways.

"Master Tim, there's a bank robbery on 4th street but it seems the Gotham police force have dealt with it," came Alfred's voice over the audio transmitter in his bike's helmet.

"Damn," Time cursed, "anything else?'

"Language," Alfred warned but continued on, "a silent alarm was tripped over in the old Wayne Tech Labs."

"On it," he replied, kicking it into high gear. "Over and out."

Robin realized he'd reached the location faster than he had expected while hoping off of the bike. He snapped the kickstand down and placed his helmet down on the seat, hoping no one would look in a back alley for a motorcycle. Robin stepped out and winced as he stared up at the looming Gothic warehouse.

He had painful memories of the wicked place, filled with people trying to kill him or kill a hostage. Robin shivered but walked it off as he strode closer to the double doors of the structure.

The chain and lock had been cut and were lying down on the damp concrete but Robin stooped down to pick it up for a close examination.

_By the looks of the single link that had been severed, it seems like steel cutters, _Robin thought decisively as he ran a delicate finger over the fine edge of the cut. He got back up to his feet and pushed the doors open, grimacing as the loud clang it made disturbed the dead silence of the night.

Robin produced a small flashlight from his utility belt and shone it around the dark room until finally his light found its mark. Hiding in one corner was a strange man dressed in an even odder outfit that looked like an orange snake.

The snake-man hissed at the masked teenager before launching himself forward viciously. Suddenly, something clicked in Robin's mine for he knew exactly who this new assailant was; Batman had often talked about a man named Copperhead whom he used to fight when he as still with the Justice League.

Rage found its way into his throat as he snatched the man up by the front of his spandex costume and slammed him down hard on his back on the concrete floor.

"Where the fuck is he?" Robin snarled through clenched teeth. He waited impatiently for only a few second before hauling Copperhead back up to his feet. "I'm not going to ask again!"

Robin bashed the villain once more down against the unforgiving ground but threw his body weight into it, bringing him down hard.

"Who?" Copperhead wheezed, his yellow eyes with a black cut dividing the center flicked madly over Robin's features.

He stood back up, pulling the villain up with him by the collar. The shadows bounced off just right, cast Tim into a dark sinister looking way. Robin lifted his chin just slightly, so the light glinting off his eyes cut through the darkness on his face.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me where he is."

Robin pulled back his fist to punch when suddenly he felt something grab hold of his arm right at the joint where his forearm meets the upper part. That instant contact jolted the teenage boy back into reality. Instead of a blood-thirsty criminal in his clutches, all Robin had was a scared man who wished he hadn't wasted his life this way.

"Robin," came a soft cautious voice. He didn't turn around because he already knew who was there behind him, holding him back. "It's over. You won, okay? Everything's going to be fine."

He didn't turn back around but focused harder on the bad guy he had in his grasp.

"Do you plan on telling me where Batman is?"

Copperhead chuckled, blood spattering out and then dripping slowly down one side of his cruelly twisted mouth. "Don't bother, kid. The Bat's been killed."

With one last act of vengeance, Robin hurled Copperhead down, skull first this time, back into the concrete. The body he was so direly holding went limp and for one horrible brief moment, Robin briefly feared he had killed the man.

"Tim!"

Now he forcibly turned around to face the intruder. Bathed in moonlight was none other than Nightwing. His short dark hair reflected back the pale glow from the overhead skylight, making him look almost silvery.

"They – they got Bruce," Robin muttered dumbly, as if in shock. Suddenly, he ripped off the mask on his face and crumpled it up in his balled fist, feeling as though he would drown in all the hate he carried.

Nightwing hunched down slightly, placing both hands on Tim's slender shoulders while he cooed, "I know, I know, but everything's alright now. Barbra and I are here and we're going to get him back. You know Bruce, and I know Bruce, and there's no way that he could be dead."

Tim met his gaze evenly. "What if he's right?"

Nothing even registered on Nightwing's face for a long moment, not that Tim had expected anything less. From above their heads, Batgirl descended from the skylight using a wire from a bat grapple.

"Hey, guys, I took out some weirdo in a black jump suit and high heels waiting outside," she said, giving the wire a swift tug and it snapped back into the grapple. She began to giggle slightly as she tucked it back into her utility belt.

"Did you get in touch with Kara?" Nightwing asked, standing back up to his normal tall stature.

"Yeah, she says that she hasn't heard from Clark in a long time, about two weeks," Batgirl said pointedly. Robin glanced up sharply and he too got to his feet.

"Two weeks," he echoed. "Well, Bruce must be with the Justice League, and if he's with them, he ought to be just fine."

"And how do you know that, Timmy? I thought the League had been disbanded," asked Barbra.

Robin ignored the nick-name as he said, "They've been hanging around the batcave recently in the last few months. A lot. If Clark's been missing, then Bruce has to be with him."

"Okay," Batgirl said thoughtfully. "Then where do we start?"

Dick and Tim met one another's gazes and said simultaneously, "The Joker."

* * *

Lex Luthor stepped into the brightly lit laboratory where Vandal Savage was with the strange ore. They had been trying to study its unique properties but so far there was no such luck. Vandal was murmuring something softly under his breath, so inaudible even to Luthor who was standing right behind the man. Suddenly, Vandal turned in his swivel chair and eyed Lex closely.

"What do you want?" The question was filled with suspicion.

Lex smiled slightly and said in sarcastic innocence, "Me? I was only coming to check on you of course. And now that I mention it, you certainly look like something the cat dragged in."

And it was quite true indeed; Vandal Savage carried a very haggard look about him suddenly, his hair mussed and his eyes dull, wandering. The wit that swam in the depths of his dark gaze was now vacant and hollow, all but for one strange fire of passion that burned, for what, though, Lex could not decipher.

"So you did notice?" he asked dryly as he ran a rough hand across his on-coming beard. There was a strange and barely noticeable lapse in his speech pattern; Lex was only scarcely able to interpret it.

"Don't be losing focus now, Savage," Lex warned. "Not when we're so close I can taste it. You know, I've been sending them out and back again, almost trying to get them caught. If only Amanda knew."

"Is it all just a joke to you?" Vandal asked plaintively as he turned back around on the desk to play with an orb of the special metal. "Are all of us just pawns you can play in your silly game?"

"You presume too much, my friend," Lex shrugged, looking around him to see what it was he as doing. A sphere of the alloy was floating just slightly above his palm, spinning slowly, almost imperceptibly so, but just as Vandal cast a glance over his shoulder toward Lex, the sphere morphed for a moment, taking the imprint of what Lex Luthor looked like.

Vandal instantly turned back to the suspended ball and snapped, "Get out Luthor! I grow weary of you continuous hindrances."

As he was told, Lex turned on his heel and left, straightening his creamy white tie. Just as the doors behind him slid shut, severing him from Vandal's hearing, he turned to Metalo, who was standing guard outside.

"I want you to watch him, Mr. John Corbin," Lex said slowly. "And if you feel he is getting too distracted, kill him."

* * *

Superman rolled over onto his back and just breathed as he stared up hatefully at the big red light above him.

"How many days has it been?" he asked aloud painfully. Hs own muscles on top his lungs seemed to choke all the air away from him and his grisly thoughts turned over to how his once healthy muscle was now just his literal dead weight.

There's was some shuffling off to his right, seeming to come from Shayera's holding cell. Once the rustling stopped she began to call out to the man of steel.

"Maybe fifteen?" came her cracked and hoarse voice. "They don't feed us regularly so I honestly don't know."

The super-powered prisoners were only fed once a day, sometimes twice, or even not at all. Superman's head lolled to the other side, where J'onn was being held. Using the last remains of his power, he saw though the wall with his x-ray vision to see if J'onn was okay. The Martian hadn't spoken a word the whole time in captivity.

"It's been twenty-two," Batman's voice called out faintly. Superman smiled and let his oddly heavy eyelids drift shut, feeling grateful for the calming black oblivion.

"Is he out?" Batman called over to Shayera from his block.

"I think so," she hollered back. "That can't be good for him, being under such intense radiation, going in and out of consciousness."

Shayera was sitting in the back corner of her designated room, her wings brushing up against the hard walls every time she moved. Hunger clawed ravenously at her stomach but she persevered, telling herself that she'd been in worse, twice if not three times more painful situations. Though none had ever lasted this long.

In all the time the league had spent the maximum security holding cells, the only few who talked were her and Batman, Superman on occasion but that was lucky, and Batman wasn't much company as it was.

"What's something you want to do before you die, Bruce?" she called out to him. For a sad moment, Shayera figured that he wouldn't respond and receded back into some sort of sleep or daydream like the others.

"Haven't thought about it," was his faint reply.

"Yeah, I suppose I haven't really either," she said slowly. "I mean, I'm not human, so it's not like I have ever desired a family or a home. As a Thanagarian, those things were rarely provided because they were simply not needed."

"Then why fight?" Batman asked cynically.

"I fight for people who cannot defend themselves, so I can make the world a safer, better place," Shayera said as she drew her legs up tight to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Even if they don't want us?"

She opened her mouth to retort, but the words sunk in profoundly deep, making her heart clench with sadness. "Yeah, even if."

* * *

Joker walked down a dimly lit Gotham back alley, his pale white hands stuck inside his purple pants pockets. His creepy plastered smile seemed to twitch slightly as if to make it wider, if possible.

"Three, two, one," the clown prince counted off and instantly, Nightwing had him slammed up fiercely against the brick wall. "Showtime, kiddies!"

Nightwing glared at his long-time nemesis and snapped, "No more games Joker, now where is he?"

Joker gave a mockingly confused frown – as much as Joker could frown – and shrugged in false innocence. Nightwing grit his teeth in warning.

"You know, Batman was never a killer. He thought it was wrong," Nightwing said slowly. Joker smirked triumphantly at the young man but was cut off. "I'm not like Batman, though, and I'm certainly not Robin, boy wonder, anymore."

Joker looked deep into the kid's eyes and saw exactly what he expected; unadulterated hate. Nightwing hoisted the man up from the dank street, his black leather shoes dangling limply.

"So, you want to know where Bats is, but you threaten to kill me?" Joker asked, laughing manically. "You're more of a fruit-loop than I am, kiddo."

"Maybe I'll just kill you for fun," Nightwing threatened even more passionately, but it was a hollow gesture. He doubted Joker bought the whole façade, but he hoped that if push came to shove, he could at least break some bones instead of murder.

_I bet Tim could've gotten Joker to confess, _Nightwing thought to himself for Tim had always been better at sounding meaner and nastier than normal, despite his sweet and fun-loving persona.

"Listen," the clown smiled treacherously. "I know you have the rest of your little bat-clan somewhere above us, but really that doesn't even matter."

"Oh yeah?"

"Indeed," he continued. "I'll tell you what I do know about your little mentor because there's a message you need to deliver to him."

Nightwing's tightening grip on the purple collar was enough of a reply for the Joker as his wicked smile seemed to split even wider.

"Amanda Waller had him, but don't worry, they'll be just fine in her care," he said deliberately. "And what I want you to tell Bats is this-."

Joker leaned forward and whispered for a moment in the hero's ear. Nightwing paused and then tensed, looking down at the clown with confusion mixed with frustration.

"Don't worry," Joker chuckled. "He'll get it."

With that said, Nightwing's slackening grip allowed the clown to smash his arm down on the hero's restraining hold. Nightwing didn't even bother to chase after him as Joker dashed around the corner, his long legs carrying him swiftly. After a moment, the sound of a car was clearly heard as it peeled away somewhere off into the night.

* * *

Amanda Waller watched her seven least favorite prisoners from the monitor room, staring curiously at the screen. There was a camera in each cell, thus giving her an opportunity to study them closely. She wheeled her chair around and over to the screen where Batman was and bit her lip as she watched him struggle for a moment and then stop, only to start thrashing around again. She wasn't worried; even if he broke the metal restraints, he couldn't get past the energy field that blocked the only exit, but worry was still worry.

"Ma'am," a soldier said from behind her. Amanda didn't bother to turn around but simply waved a hand for him to go on. "It's long past midnight, and even the Vice President needs her sleep."

Amanda Waller frowned and turned back around to look at the man intently. He was the usual guard on shift C but was somehow different, in a way that Amanda couldn't put her finger on, yet it was right on the tip over her tongue.

"I thought I told you I was not to be disturbed," she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. The man looked away and scratched the back of his head thoughtfully.

"I suppose you did, Ma'am," he conceded with a decisive nod. "Must've just slipped my mind."

He turned to leave when suddenly a bullet tore through his shoulder. The man dropped to the ground with a yelp of surprise but twisted to stare at Amanda, who was holding the gun.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" he cried, gripping his wound intensely. Amanda laughed as she got up from her chair.

"I never told you not to disturb me," she replied, "and the real guard would've known that so, what did you do with him?"

The imposter glared at the gun and then at her before smiling, a mean hateful one. He stood up, letting his arm that was covering the wound fall back to his side. There was no blood on him; in fact the hole where the bullet had gone all the way through was gone, vanished.

"Amanda," said a strange and new voice. It didn't belong to the soldier for it was too dark, too deep. "That silly gun isn't going to work on me."

With that said, she opened fire on him, the bullets slamming into him and the traces they left closing up right before her eyes. He leaned forward, only inches away from her and she tensed, her heart pounding from behind her ribs. The man reached inside her coat pocket and felt around until removing his now balled up hand. He had taken the Green Lantern's power ring. The imposter turned with a dark chuckle and ripped the sealing doors off of their hinges and headed to the cells where the Justice League members were being held.

Things had happened so fast, Amanda almost wasn't sure what really had occurred. She sank down to her knees and felt everything around her become just numb, as if nothing was real. It was only a nightmare, it had to be yet, little did she know, it was just beginning.

Flash struggled for a moment to sit up and instantly regretted it once he was successful. In his high gravitational cell, it was like have fifty pounds pressing down everywhere.

It was the first time in a long while he was actually able to stay awake. Most of the time, Flash slept in order to get away from the annoying fact that he could hardly move and even when he did move, it was slower than Granny Flash.

There was a loud band from his right, at the end of corridor. Flash tried to wiggle forward to see what it was but couldn't quite move far enough to see.

"Hey GL, what was that?" Flash called out to his friend. Before the Green Lantern could reply, Flash knew what it was. Looming in front of his cell was strange blob thing from that fight a long while back. Its metallic skin glimmered brightly and the geometric red veins pulsated noticeably. It put one fat undulating arm up against the key pad just outside the energy wall and smashed it. The weight holding the Flash down was gone, along with the field keeping him in.

The same limb stretched out to him and then wrapped around his torso, none too gently. It yanked him out and then moved over to the next holding cell, Flash still in its grasp. It shook him in front of the next keypad, and Flash was sure it was going to use his skull to break this one, when it abruptly set him down on his shaky feet.

Flash stared up at the huge alien blob in awe, for the thing towered above his head by a good measure. As he stared at the hapless thing, understanding seemed to bloom in his mind. He turned to face the pad right ahead of him and smashed a fist into the supple plastic, adding a touch of vibration to tear all of the wires.

Meanwhile, the alien thing moved back to the entrance where it had originated from just in time to take on a swarm of armed humans. Flash didn't waste anytime as he moved onto the next cell and finally, after a few moments, all of the energy fields that were closing them in had disappeared.

Flash first moved in to help Shayera, using friction to weaken the restraints, which she quickly ripped apart. He didn't have time to explain or even help her up as he moved on to Superman. Just as Flash pulled the man of steel from his red cell, he was stopped by a very familiar voice calling out to him.

"Stop right there," Amanda Waller snarled, a slight gun poised in her hand. "Put the Kryptonian down, and I won't have to shoot."

Flash smirked triumphantly at her and replied with, "You really think you can hit me with that?"

Amanda's outstretched limb swung over to the cell where J'onn was and she smiled back at him. "Yeah, actually I did, but now either way I can't miss."

Flash set Superman back down on the cold metal floor and put his hands up in surrender. Behind Ms. Waller, a fierce battle raged between some soldiers and that strange beast.

Wonder Woman looked out from her cell, where Flash was actually standing right outside of. For a moment, the Amazonian struggled against her lasso of truth.

Time seemed to slow as Amanda whipped her gun back toward Flash and Superman, pulling the trigger.

"No!"

Diana's scream ripped through her throat as she strained again her bindings. Suddenly, the rope around her snapped, falling down to her knees but she didn't even notice as she flew forward.

Just as Wonder Woman had reached Superman to move, Flash had made it to where Amanda was standing but much too late to keep her from firing. Diana twisted in the air, pulling the man of steel away from bullet but winced as it embedded itself in her left shoulder.

"Diana!" Batman shouted. The Amazonian's blood spilled out on the silvery ground, pooling around her and blending darkly with her splayed back hair.

Across from the horrific scene, Flash turned his glowering hate down on the Vice President. Amanda didn't even have time to react as his fist came barreling down on her jaw, sending her into the pillar of concrete on the side of the Martian's cell. She bounced off, after slamming her head, and fell down, limp.

In an instant, Flash was hovering over the unconscious Superman and the injured Wonder Woman. He picked her up, not caring how she was coating him in her blood and held her in his lap. Flash watched her intently as she took in a few shaky breaths.

He set her down on her back and got to his feet, her blood dripping off of his hands. Flash looked back up at Batman and said helplessly, "What do I do?"

"I can save her, Flash, I just need you to get me out of this," Batman replied calmly, although on the inside turmoil raged rampant. He hoped dearly that Wally couldn't read the panic he felt.

Flash was by his side in a blur, vibrating his hand and he slammed it down on the shackles and waist restraint. It only took a moment and then the dark knight was free, wasting no time at getting to Diana's side.

Shayera limped over to the Batman, Green Lantern draped around her shoulder. She glanced over at Amanda lying unconscious, her gun a few feet away and already could guess what had happened.

While Shayera set Lantern down to go get J'onn, Batman tried to assess the damage done to Wonder Woman.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Flash asked, leaning over to see what Batman was doing. Batman put two fingers against her neck for a pulse and then nodded slowly.

"We need to get out of here, and fast," Batman said, half to himself. He looked around and realized that their chances were not good. Superman was too weak from the extreme radiation he was submitted to, being more like a starved human than any sort of powerful Krptonian, Wonder Woman was bleeding profusely, Shayera and Flash couldn't carry all of them fast enough, J'onn wasn't even in his human form or speaking English for that matter, and John didn't have his power ring.

"Batman, you've got an idea, don't you?" Flash asked, not taking his eyes off of Diana. For a moment, the dark knight didn't say a word as he too stared down on Wonder Woman's face gravely. He glanced over at the strange alien that was standing now at the end of the corridor, all of the soldiers unconscious and scatted around it.

"Flash, stay with Diana for a moment," he said, walking past Flash. He strode over to the strange creature.

"Batman," Green Lantern warned. He was leaning on a wall nearby for support, holding his bruised ribs.

"Listen," Batman called out to the thing. "Obviously you freed us for a reason. If you want all of alive, though, then we need to leave this place. Now."

A strange tentacle protruded out from the main core of it and outstretched it to Batman. Lying on the creature's strange and mutated hand was the Lantern's ring, glowing a bright green. Without any sign of hesitation, the dark knight took simply took it and walked back over to John.

"You need to get us out of here," Batman said, placing the ring on his friend's palm. Lantern put on the ring and instantly the green energy exploded over him, crackling over his skin with power. Any holes or tears that had been inflicted upon the suit had vanished, repaired by the energy in the ring.

GL looked up at Batman with doubt in his eyes. "What if I don't have enough power?"

Batman just glared at the Lantern with annoyance riddled across his features and snarled, "You once told me it wasn't the ring, that it was the man, and now I'm telling you that. You'll do it."

Lantern nodded and walked over to where the rest were assembled. J'onn was draped over Shayera, still in his thin and unfamiliar Martian form and Flash was cradling Diana in his arms while Superman was only barely coming to. Lantern made a bubble of the energy around the six and stared back at the alien creature, unsure what to do about it for he wasn't sure he could carry that too.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Flash cried, pounding his fist against the green barrier. That was all it took, and Lantern carried up higher until finally smashing through the roof and reaching the outside. Surprisingly, it was dark out, not even a moon to light their way.

The alien creature was running below, and had taken the form like the android, yet oddly sloppier, and was now running on the forested ground below. Lantern frowned over at his team mates, wondering where on earth they actually were.

Below on the ground was Amanda Waller, now standing up and watched as they escaped into the night.


	11. Chapter 11: The Puzzle

**Author's Note: Yeah, I delayed, a lot. But it's only becasue I'm really trying to make this story great for all you readers. So, this chapter has a lot going on in it so it did initially take me a tad longer to write, considering I felt like I couldn't publish it until I was totally satisfied with it. If anyone is reading this or remembers for that matter, I'll have a little Author's note at the end of this chapter so _Please Read it._ **

**Anyway, do enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you mean's he's gone?" Lex cried. Metalo didn't even flinch as the bald president raged at him. He'd heard it before, and Luthor had yelled at him once so long that his face had nearly turned purple, but because of the kryptonite powering him, he was also one of Luthor's biggest assets. Metalo fought the urge to tear the powerful man to shreds.

"I mean that I took a coffee break, and then the lab was empty when I came back," he replied icily. "Look Lex, I was willing to help out before because once, you and I were friends, or at least allies, but now that's not a good enough reason. Not anymore. You need to start paying up and not just giving everyone empty promises, or else things will start getting ugly, and fast."

The two were standing in Lex's main's office at the top of the head Lex Corp building. In the dim light of the setting sun, Metalo's chest filled with kryptonite gave off and eerie light. Luthor felt his eyes train on it, unable to look away as he mentally weighed the situation. There was a great truth in the villain's words, and indeed he would have to, lest he have to get his hands dirty.

"I can pay you more, give you more than the others," the president bribed smoothly. Metalo snatched the short man up by the collar of his George Armani suit, half dragging him over the table in one quick gesture.

"Not good enough, Luthor," he snarled.

A slow mean smile slid over Lex's features. "Are you sure?"

Before Metalo even had a moment to respond, Lex whipped out a small remote control and pressed a button on it. Instantly, Metalo released him and his robotic hands shot up to his ears as he let out a hiss of agony. His knees buckled and he fell to the nicely carpeted floor with a thud.

"You know, robot technicians can create amazing things in this day and age," Lex smirked, twirling the device with his fingers. "Though the sound is so high pitched that I can't hear it, I suppose it's deafening for you. Ah well, guess you should've taken my other then."

Lex walked around dramatically from behind his desk to inspect his so called employee. At his black leather dress shoes, the robotic man writhed and twisted, crying out in obvious pain. Metalo reached out and snapped one weak hand around Lex's ankle, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't scuff my shoes," Luthor snapped, bringing his foot into crushing contact with Metalo's face. He tumbled over himself until coming to a halt, falling completely still.

Lex sighed, straightening his tie before walking calmly back over to his desk. He pressed down on the receiver button on his office phone and said, "Mercy, I've got a little trash I need you to take care of and get the car ready, I have someone I need to go visit."

* * *

Superman opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to his dim surroundings. Everything was blurry, his memory and just as well his vision. He was leaning up against a wall; his legs stretched out in front of him, and tried to stand up. Instantly, there was a hand on his chest and back, helping him to his feet.

"Easy, big guy," Flash said. Superman tried to focus on him but his world swam before his eyes and felt himself slip to the floor. Flash tried to keep him steady as he set him back down again gently.

"Wally," he murmured, "where am I?"

Flash kneeled down next to the man of steel and laid him back against the wall he had currently been occupying.

"Take it easy. How do you feel?" he asked, pressing the back of his covered hand against Clark's forehead. Superman's eyes lolled and he still tried to keep focused on his friend. "Come on, stay with me. Do you feel sick? Weak?"

"Tired, and confused," Superman replied, running a hand across his temple, trying to alleviate his throbbing headache. "Now, answer my question. Where are we?"

Flash gave a small smile, stood back up, and helped Superman back up to his feet again, making sure this time to get a better grip on the Kryptonian. He pulled the burly arm of the man of steel over his shoulder to keep him standing.

"We're at Bruce's," was all the response he got but didn't press for more. Flash lead him over to the main platform in the bat cave where all the others were gathered, excluding Wonder Woman.

A strange blob-like alien was huddled in the center, restrained by energy from Green Lantern's ring. Standing in what seemed to be the front of it was J'onn with one arm outstretched toward the beast and his eyes closed in concentration. For a moment, the Martian faltered, staggering back a few feet until Batman moved behind him for support.

"Find anything?" Batman asked, standing back up straight with his hands under his friend's arm to help him up.

"Yes," J'onn said. He turned to face Batman as he continued. "I am not sure I could explain it quite to the extent of you properly understanding though. As a human, you have limitations to what you can comprehend, especially since you are not a telepath, as I am."

Batman shot him a look and said, "Try me."

J'onn paused for a moment, considering his words, as if struggling to explain it just before finally spitting out, "It is a telepath and a very powerful one. Alien as it may be, it somehow has a vague memory of us. There are just images, ideas, but nothing more. Basic, yet I can feel its complexity."

"Guys, don't look now but your science project is breaking," Flash said, tapping Batman on his shoulder with his other arm. They now directed their attention back to the metallic creature which was strangely splitting down the center, seeming to melt over on itself.

Standing, bare and marred torso exposed, was Vandal Savage, staring back at them with hollow eyes.

In the dead silence of the cave, Flash suddenly cried out, "No freaking way!"

"My sentiments exactly," J'onn murmured before hesitantly approaching Savage. The man just stared blankly back, his eyes fixated in one spot, unmoving. His jaw was slack, hanging agape. Long tendrils of the alloy were buried deep within parts of his chest, no doubt puncturing and infecting his innards. The sight was a grisly one.

"Savage," Batman said slowly, walking over to him. Vandal's waist and below was hidden underneath the creature's mass and as Batman drew nearer he could see that red and silver rods were rooted deep into the shell of the man.

_The organic being you once knew is dead. _

The voice, so clear, rang in Batman's mind. He glared up into Vandal Savage's face, looking past the gruesome façade. His fists clenched so tightly that he actually broke the glove's protection, drawing blood. The group watched silently as a few dark drops landed at his feet.

"Destroy it," Batman spat, whirling away from the indescribably revolting scene. His cape billowed ominously as he jumped down to the lower level of the cave. The remaining league members glanced around each other in astonishment, surprised that even Batman could be so disgusted by it but even more so that he was telling them to actually kill someone.

"What do we do with it?" Shayera asked hoarsely. No one bothered to respond and they all stared at remnants of Savage fixatedly, torn with indecision.

On the second story just below, Alfred was just snipping up the last loose ends of Diana's stitches. She was barely under the anesthesia while lying down on the quite familiar and recently quite used metal table. Batman walked over to where the two were and placed a few unsure fingers on the locks of her dark mane.

"Superman is lucky, sir. The bullet was laced with a deadly amount of a kryptonite," Alfred murmured. "Another stroke of good luck was that the bullet didn't go all the way through and missed her heart by a good few inches."

Batman just stared down at her face so pale under the operating lamp and realized that he'd never seen her look so fragile. Diana had always been powerful and proud, never backing down and never giving in. She was an Amazonian and thus begin weak was not something she ever did. Batman felt as though he was looking at a porcelain version of the woman. At that moment, he was numb, not feeling sad nor angered but was simply devoid of all feelings, similar to when his parents had been murdered.

"A penny for your thoughts, master Bruce?" Alfred stated softly, placing a gentle hand on Batman's caped shoulder.

"Give me a moment with her," he requested in an equally unassuming voice. The butler didn't say a word and retreated noiselessly to the elevator, which then dipped out of Batman's awareness. Overhead he could still hear the sounds of the other deliberating and the alien beginning to struggle.

"Bruce, what happened?" Diana asked groggily, her sapphire eyes blinking up at him.

"You were shot when you saved Superman," Batman whispered, brushing back a few stray black strands of hair from her face. She fought to sit up on her elbows but after wincing from the obvious pain, she settled on just staying still. Diana gave Batman a kind yet oddly triumphant look.

"I knew it, it's written all over your face," she murmured before passing back into unconsciousness.

"What is?" he whispered back, but didn't get a response, yet not exactly expecting one. He knew exactly what she meant and he didn't doubt that she and all the others could see the blatant concern for her. Batman sighed as he stared down at her, not really seeing what was in front of him. _If only she really knew._

* * *

"Ma'am? Vice President Waller?"

Amanda Waller's attention snapped back up to the meeting. A few important generals and whatnot were gathered at an oval dark wood table beside giant windows with light spilling in all over them. She tapped her pencil absently against her blank notebook and sighed in frustration. Concentration was yet again eluding her as she tried to focus on the meeting, though of course the fact that it had been terribly long and not to mention boring hadn't helped much with her situation.

"I need to take a break guys, you carry on without me; I'll just catch up and read the notes taken down," she said as she stood and walked out, letting the door slam shut behind her. Amanda was in an expansive meeting hall out in Maine and was supposed to be listening to a new plan for America, but recently her thoughts had been wandering else where. Ignoring the fact she was wearing a skirt, she slid to the floor against the door and placed her caramel hands upon her knees, playing with the hem tiredly. She glanced out another smaller window to her left, looking out and up into the mildly cloudy sky.

_I wonder if they're alright, _she thought slowly. Her hands clenched tightly and she felt tears burn at the edge of her eyes, threatening to fall and ruin her makeup. _I don't want them dead; I want my country to be safe. Had the Justice League gone rogue, then who could possibly stop them from seizing power? I was right to stop them, but I still feel so guilty. I've ruined so many people's lives, especially those seven._

"They were a threat to my country. A threat to the world," she said aloud, as if finalizing it.

"If that's what you have to tell yourself to get a good night's sleep, then by all means go right ahead."

Amanda whipped over to see Captain Atom leaning against a nearby wall, eyeing her with a guarded expression. Instantly, she was up from the carpeted ground, trying in vain to brush off any dust and just as well as her discomfiture.

"Captain," she said brusquely, putting back on her harsh politician mask. "I have a meeting that I must return to. I'm glad to see you're well, but I am very busy. Please, have yourself a _wonderful_ day."

"Oh, cut the crap!" he snapped, holding Amanda from turning away with his words. "I'm done playing your game, Waller. You know damn well that the Justice League hasn't done anything wrong."

"Coming from a former member," she observed dryly. The ex-superhero gritted his teeth, obviously struggling to control himself. Blue radiation abruptly flared from his hands but died down a second later, all the while under the careful scrutiny of the vice president.

"What's your angle, anyway?" Captain Atom finally was able to choke out.

She frowned at him, pushing her petite glasses back onto her nose properly. "My _angle_ is to protect the citizen from threats, which includes the Justice League."

Captain's eyes flared and he spat, "You sound like Lex, you know that?"

With that, he turned on his heel and stomped off through the halls until his heavy footfalls seemed to just disappear and blend with the silence. Little did he know how deep his words struck.

* * *

"Let me out!" Vandal Savage screamed, his tone distorted with burning desperation. His voice was distorted and strange, twisted, cruel, and inhuman. The infuriated cried tore through the echoing cave and all the alien could do was struggle against its laser restraints. It was held onto a thick metal wall by similar energy fields from Waller's prison that Batman had lying around. From the Justice League table, Superman shot a hesitant peek over where the shouts of rage had originated. The other leaguers, excluding Wonder Woman and strangely as well as Batman, stayed silent, waiting for someone to break the silence, and indeed someone did.

"I say we kill him," Green Lantern offered plainly, taking the initiative to tackle this task. "Vandal Savage has been taken over, and there's nothing more we can do. You all heard it – the human he once knew is dead, so really, killing him would be like just putting his body to rest like his mind."

"No," Superman replied firmly, bringing his fist down hard across the cool metal surface. "We as the Justice League do not have it in our jurisdiction to say who shall live, and who shall not. Plus, Vandal did break us out, so he must have done it for a reason, because I don't honestly think that the parasite controlling him has that much rational thought or memory of us, and what it does have would be Vandal's memories, so it shouldn't have tried to save us based on those alone."

"Yeah," Flash intervened, "Supes is definitely right. We'd be crossing a line that's clearly drawn and Savage is a smart dude, there's no way he'd just let himself be controlled like a puppet."

"But this thing poses a threat to everyone else," Shayera pointed out. "Say it got loose, what then? I've fought a thing like this before and it was no walk in the park. We need to think of the welfare of the people. I mean, if Flash, Bruce and I couldn't take it, then that's pretty bad."

"But that just means that something must have changed, because when you two fought it, I bet that Vandal still had control, and he was trying to kill you last time, and right now, I'd say he isn't," Superman rebutted, crossing his arms.

All eyes swiveled toward J'onn, the deciding factor. The Martian stayed stonily silent for a long time, eyes closed and face unmoving. Finally, the orange orbs flicked open, glinting with deep knowledge.

"Well?" Superman pressed impatiently.

"I do not know," J'onn declared in his oddly accented English. "Both sides are equally appealing yet both pose problems."

"Where're the tie-breakers when you need them?" Flash groaned leaning back in his seat.

"Well, we are going to stay at this table until we can come to some sort of decision," Lantern said with finality. Everyone glanced around the stubborn expressions and realized oddly that it would be a very long night.

* * *

Amanda Waller woke up only to glare at her alarm clock at exactly 5:13 a.m., wishing that she had heat vision to melt the damned piece of machinery as if it had been its fault that she couldn't sleep that night. For a long moment, she debated whether or not to just simply roll back over and try to go back to sleep for she didn't actually need to be anywhere until late morning, yet sleep was something that was hard to come by for the vice president. Grumbling sourly to herself, she traipsed through her still-dark house, not bothering to turn on a light, even when she began to make some coffee. Amanda Waller stared out the large glass windows of her modern and huge kitchen.

_You know, most of the Justice League has done more work that I have, put their lives on the line, lost their friends, yet it's me who ends up with the nice house. _Amanda smirked bitterly to herself. _And who's the real criminal? _

Her coffee machine whirred softly in the early morning, like white noise, allowing her mind to just go blank. Amanda sighed again heavily and felt a mental itch at the base of spine, as if she was forgetting something. Her mind whipped back to the alien creature and the escape of Justice League and she again heard the voice of Captain Atom.

_You sound like Lex._

The Vice President sat down at her kitchen table and looked morosely at yesterday's unfinished crossword. She was missing just one crucial word, which made it nearly impossible to figure out the rest without a clue because that same said word intersected everything. All points lead there.

Suddenly, it was as if she knew, as if all things had been made clear for one very pointed moment. All thoughts churned and all things in life opened to her, exposing truth. Everything was connected by one whole, and in order to do the rest of the puzzle, you need to find the base.

A smirk crossed the woman's face as she picked up the ink pen to write in the missing word.

C-o-n-n-e-c-t-i-o-n-s

* * *

The dark knight stared down on Gotham from his perch on a tall skyscraper. Above his masked head, a storm was swelling, preparing to release itself down upon the world. The city below cast everything into blue green light and cars rushed by on the large street, reminding Batman of how life pushed tenaciously forward, no matter how much you wanted it all just to stop. He ground his teeth together, his jaw clenching powerfully as he was reminded of sitting in that steel waiting chair in the hospital where his parents had been taken all those years ago. Gotham melted away.

_"He's that Wayne child."_

_"You're kidding? Well, with or without parents, the kid will be fine; God knows he has enough money to be happy."_

Batman clenched his fists as the voices resounded in his mind and before he could fight it, the memories flashed through his mind. Gunshots, blood, paramedics, the funeral, the yawning emptiness that it all left. He mentally pried himself away from his memories, feeling lost as he stared down at his gloved hands. At the edge of his vision, Batman glimpsed a figure staggering down the dimly lit and desolate side walk, passing in and out of shadows.

It was the forsaken hours of the night, in which the moon didn't even dared to show its face and which no one dared to walk the streets. The only one who thrived in this time was Batman, soaking in the darkness and eerie stillness of the usually bustling city, yet in this instance, he was no longer alone.

He watched the person, black trench coat undulating behind them familiarly, with a guarded expression. Curiosity, which came so naturally to humans, prickled at the back of Batman's consciousness. He moved across the rooftops silently, watching the figure as it continued to lurch forward. Suddenly, the mystery person came to an abrupt halt, standing ominously under an orange streetlamp, drowned in sharp shadows and hazy light.

Then time slowed as the first of the raindrops began to fall all around Batman, rolling down his shoulders and chest like disregarded tears. The dark knight swung forward, using his grapple to descend onto the now wet sidewalk, across from bystander. Through the thickening sheet of rain, the two faced one another, each standing on the side of the dampened street. The unknown intruder of the night was hidden just partially, as to where his face was simply unexposed. With a gesture so recognizable and fluid, the bystander shot their arm out, zinging an object out at Batman with dexterity and speed.

On reflex, the dark knight snapped his hand up, catching the slick object with ease between his index and middle finger. In the muted light of the dead city, he could see that the thing was about the size of his palm, square, flat and metallic, glistening back malevolently. Upon the wretched surface was a clown, but under deeper scrutiny under the streetlamp, Batman saw that it was a playing card – _a_ _Joker. _

The dark knight snapped his attention back to where the stranger should have been standing. He just barely saw that end of the opposing alley, the tails of a trench coat whipped around the corner.

In a flash, the dark knight took off after the perpetrator, splashing across the street nimbly. The two raced down the narrow alley, Batman gaining on the criminal until finally, they reached a dead-end. The figure stopped abruptly, putting their shadowed hands above their head hesitantly, as if in surrender. As they began to turn and face the dark knight deliberately, a slow deep laugh started to shake him, at first low until gaining in momentum. The tremendous cackling only grew and grew, getting higher and more frenzied, forcing Batman's blood to run cold.

_I know that laugh, _he thought in dull realization. Turning fully to face each other, Joker stood there, face half hidden in shadows, half exposed in the moon's pale light, eyes glistening maliciously back.

"Joker," Batman snarled, drawing out a few bat-a-rangs placed defensively between his knuckles. The clown price pushed his trench coat back, letting it fall to the damp alley floor.

In the diffused light, Batman watched in painful horror as his long-time arch nemesis walked forward slowly, showing himself in full view. A strange spindly red and sliver fibers clung to all of one side of Joker's face, changing the other eye into just a solid black orb. The material was all over Joker, digging visibly into his pale skin and leaving behind trails of blood and holes all through his suit. Joker staggered forward, clenching his trembling fists around the edge of Batman's cowl in desperation.

"Fancy meeting you here," Joker hissed, smile never faltering, "_Bruce."_

* * *

"We shouldn't be relaxing here," Superman pointed out yet again. The rest of the league was sprawled contently across the leather couches in Wayne's grand living room, having decided on a change of location in order to continue their little debate. Curled up on the matching black love seat, was Flash, sleeping soundly. The room was only illuminated by the white light of the moon, yawning in through the wide windows off to their left side. The rain made up for their lapse in conversation, pattering against the cool glass softly and trickling down in a cascade of water.

"So you have made clear," J'onn stated in his usual monotone, looking strangely out of place in the modernly decorated room as he sat nonchalantly beside Shayera. Lantern shifted uncomfortably as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I would've have gone mad myself if I had to hear Savage screaming anymore," he shrugged, leaning forward to place his forearms across his knees.

Suddenly, Diana walked into the room, leaning against the doorway and watching the team. Her left shoulder was bandaged and blood was just beginning to stain the white wrappings. She staggered forward, her bandages getting more soaked with every step.

J'onn reacted smoothly and was instantly off of the couch, picking up Diana as if she weighed no more than a feather to him. The Martian set her down next him gently before seating himself back on the leather sofa as well, draping a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer in an oddly affection manner.

"Where'd Bruce go?" the Amazonian asked through gritted teeth, wincing as she cradled her injured shoulder. The superheroes exchanged mystified glances. Indeed the dark knight had left, but where to, none were actually aware.

"You've missed a lot, Diana," Superman sighed, leaning deeper into the couch. "That alien that saved us actually had Vandal Savage inside it, controlling it the whole time. We have reason to suspect it had been him the entirety time."

Wonder Woman frowned, her brows drawing together in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense, though. Why would he save us?"

"Maybe he finally lost his mind," Shayera offered with a shrug which only earned a hard glare from the other female.

Lantern snaked his arm around the Thanagarian's waist and hissed in her ear, "Don't pester."

She simply stuck her tongue out in response. The conversation carried on without the two.

"Perhaps Vandal had realized the error of his way," J'onn said, rubbing his other large, green hand across his strong chin. Flash began to stir in the chair opposite, sitting up and blinking rather much like a child who'd been disturbed from a long nap, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"When pigs fly," he murmured, yanking his mask back to expose the young face of Wally West. His orange hair was askew, sticking up at odd angles across his head comically, and yawned, stretching his arms up above his head before settling back down.

"Always need to get one little quip in, don't you?" Shayera teased fondly. Flash glanced over at her, his forest-like eyes clearing of the fog as now amusement began to dance in its place.

"The thing is, none of us are in any condition to take him out," Superman sighed, stretching his arm out across the dark leather as well. He stared up at the vaulted ceiling helplessly, for after all, he was painfully right. Still affected by the radiation, Superman was no use, Flash couldn't dispose of it, Lantern didn't have enough power to carry it up to the sun, Shayera couldn't either, Diana was badly inured, and J'onn couldn't get too close to the creature due to it's violent telepathy.

"Well, I could use the remains of my ring to carry Vandal out to sun," Lantern said, rubbing his temple in frustration. "Or I could go get my Lantern and then dispose of him."

"But that would mean we actually agreed to killing him, and obviously we haven't yet," Superman pointed out, shooting Green Lantern a look. Flash groaned and crossed his arms, leaning back against the couch.

"We just keep going in circles," Flash complained, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly. Exasperation was clear in his tone.

"Yeah, but now we have a tie-breaker," Shayera said, gesturing over to Wonder Woman. All eyes turned back to the Amazonian.

"Listen, I don't really-," she started but as cut off as Alfred rushed into the room, panting slightly, his eyes wide in fear.

"Sorry for my intrusion, ladies, gentlemen, but master Bruce is in need of your assistance," the butler puffed. "He's in the bat cave and specifically asked for me to retrieve you all. Please, hurry."

Superman got to his feet, followed swiftly by the rest of the team, and brushed past Alfred with ease. Once they reached the recently replaced grandfather clock, Shayera yanked the antique free of its hinges with one pull but was cut off from advancing beyond as Superman shot forward, no longer walking but flying, past her and into the yawning darkness. From the second level came a loud crash followed by the high screech of metal grating against metal. Superman was the first to reach Batman, followed quickly by J'onn and Lantern.

Superman's gut wrenched as he stared out on the gruesome scene of Joker writhing with the strange fibers clinging to one side and Batman slamming the clown down fiercely, a look of determination ingrained into his features.

"What the hell is that?" Lantern cried as Superman separated the two. J'onn moved in swiftly to contain Joker and then finally Green Lantern put restraints all around him, allowing the Martian to back down.

Batman struggled against Superman for a moment before realizing what had just occurred. He shrugged the other superhero off, still in a whirl of anger and frustration. Joker strained against the ring's power while the heroes came closer as if to examine him.

Strange silver fibers dug deep into his skin but molded together in a thick paste the thicker it got and consumed the entirety of his left arm and leg. The more Joker fought to free himself, the more the spindles crept over his white cheek, burrowing deeper and inching closer to the plastered smile.

"Stop! You'll kill him," Superman snapped, snapping his hand out to clench Lantern's outstretched forearm with the power siphoning out of his ring. "The more power he exerts, the more the parasite gains control."

And then everything fell silent, except for the villain's ragged breaths, his green hair seeming limp and soaked with perspiration. Blood slowly began to pool around the clown's knees.

Joker gave a small chuckle, and said, "Laughing in the face of my death, wouldn't you say _Batman_?"

Suddenly, the clown prince twisted under the binds, writhing in pain and gritting his yellowed teeth together. Lantern released him for a moment, and then quickly put a large green dome all around him. Colorless hands clawed at green hair and screams ripped through the throat in which usually was giving a taunting laugh. The tumor-like growth whipped out more tentacles and long fibers across the rest of Joker's torso, burrowing into his suit's purple jacket until blood slowly began to drip down, adding to the already growing puddle of crimson.

"Don't make me beg," Joker wheezed, lifting his head. Blood trickled out from the corner of his cruel smile. "Just take my life, Batsy. I came all this way to make sure it was you who got the honor."

For a moment there was calm, silence, just the sound of breathing could be heard, as it they had all entered the eye of the storm, their one moment of tranquility before it all exploded into chaos once more. Sure enough, Joker suddenly began to convulse, coiling and writhing in agony once more before the movements became violent seizures. Batman sprung forward, kneeling down by the clown's side as the villain's movements halted, going completely still. The heroes watched in morbid fascination as Bruce lowered his head down to Joker's, and, hearing no breath, began to perform CPR on his arch nemesis.

"Get me the shock panels and an IV and someone set up the cell on the next story," Batman demanded loudly, pumping his palm furiously against the madman's bare chest. After a few more thrusts, Batman captured Joker's lips and forced breath back into his lungs.

The remainder of the League rushed about, preparing and getting everything Batman could need to keep the clown alive.

"Don't die, damn it," the dark knight snarled. "You never gave up before."

He continued to work on Joker, now just slamming his clenched fists down on the bleached body. Suddenly, the Clown Prince of Gotham began to breathe, as if hearing Batman's words, yet he didn't wake up, but rather stayed unconscious, but still alive at least.

"What do you plan to do with him, Bruce?" Superman murmured, crouching down beside his teammate. Batman cast a sidelong glance at the Kryptonian, feeling at a loss. Superman placed a strong hand on his friend's shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze. "I'm sure we can find a way to cure him, well I know at least you can, though there are times when I wonder why you'd ever even bother to save him…?"

Batman let out a long sigh, making his body tremble with the enormous release of tension. He'd been asking himself that for years – lying awake in his bed, unable to sleep, because that madman plagued his mind. By all means, Joker ought to have been dead, after all the people he killed and then murdering Jason Todd, that alone should have made him snap and kill the clown, but there was always something that held the dark knight back, something that Dick had once said. It was that Joker exited because of Batman and visa versa, and the two would be locked in an everlasting combat because ultimately Bruce would not cross the line and Joker would never stop testing his limits.

"Just go, I'll get him accommodated; you take the rest of the team back up with you," Batman ordered, "…and Clark?"

Superman paused for a moment before he turned away, glancing back only to lock eyes with the dark knight.

"Thanks."

It was so simple but the word and inflection it all implied carried a much deeper meaning. Bruce wasn't thanking him for doing what he'd asked this time, or even for all the times, but more that Clark was still able to give him some consort to depend upon. With that said, Superman retreated away, assembling the rest of the league with him as he headed them back up the stairs, leaving Bruce alone with his enemy.

* * *

Flash slid down the wall in the study, where the league was yet again gathered. The storm outside raged madly now, incessantly, pounding itself against the windows. Diana was beside Flash, often murmuring words that only the two could hear. Superman paced wildly, moving back and forth in a half stride, half float. Shayera and Green Lantern were talking quietly amongst themselves on one of the couches but it was J'onn's state that was most bothersome. The Martian was just standing in front of window, looking out at the destructive wind and black, clouded sky as rain came down harder by the minute. He had a hooded look to his face and hid orange eyes were staring off into some unseen place and time.

Alfred walked in the doorway, carrying a tray with plain white tea cups, all with steam curling up from each. The butler set it down on the dark wooden coffee table and fidgeted with his cuffs for a moment in the deeply seeded silence.

Shayera took a cup in her delicate hands and took a sip of the warm liquid, giving Alfred a kind and genuine smile. The elder gentleman duplicated the action, seeming to calm down slightly. The rest of the league joined the small group on the couches, not speaking but drinking and sitting quietly, all except for J'onn who continued to gaze out the window.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash that shattered the silence. The whole group cast confused glances over towards the direction of the bat cave. Another loud slamming noise was quickly followed by another, and then the whole mansion seemed to shake for a second.

The tea pot slipped from the butler's gloved hands, smashing into tinkling porcelain shards and staining the intricately designed rug brown. Rounds of explosions all followed one after another, all in rapid succession and then ceased as soon as they had started up.

Shayera was first move, snapping her wings out in the expansive study and barreling through the large doorway, her feet leaving the ground briefly. Following behind her was Superman and Green Lantern. Flash moved to speed off after them, when a hand landed on his lean shoulder. The young hero glanced up at J'onn, staring back into the deep, pupil-less orange spheres. Before he could say anything, the two slipped through the floor, disappearing into the wood and descending down upon bat cave from above.

As they floated down, Flash smirked and said almost tauntingly, "Sometimes I forget how helpful intangibility is."

The two landed down beside the rest of team, and Flash cast a long look around the bat cave. The cases that originally had the costumes on display were smashed and gadgets that were no doubt from Batman's belt were strewn everywhere. The super computer that usually was sitting placidly in the corner was broken; the keyboard had snapped in half on itself and smoke was curling up from the damaged screen.

Flash stepped forward, letting out a low whistle but was cut off as his foot splashed in a puddle. The young hero glanced down and instantly recoiled from what he saw; his foot in a rippling pool of blood. Smaller red drops adorned the metal floor of the cave.

"Bats! Hey, come on, buddy, where are you?" he called out, retracting from the blood and pacing in the opposite direction.

Shayera launched off of the platform and down to the second story. Flash continued to call out and walk around the upper story while the winged woman was checking down below.

"Guys, get down here!" she called. Superman and Lantern dive off of the side of the first landing while Flash, having one hand of J'onn's resting on him, lets himself slip through until descending upon the group like the latter of their actions.

Sure enough, there was Batman, leaning across Shayera's thin shoulders, holding his side painfully with his free hand. Superman walked over to his friend hesitantly, taking him from Hawkgirl and inspecting him closely.

"Vandal got away. I think he knew I was alone and I was putting Joker back into his cell when he made his move. It's my fault, I shouldn't have left him unattended," Batman ground out between clenched teeth and a tight jaw. "I'm fine, bruised and maybe broken, but trust me; I'll live." He answered the unasked question smoothly, putting the team more at ease.

Flash turned away for a moment, and saw, much to his displeasure, more puddles of blood, no doubt most of it Batman, though he tried to ignore it and find Joker before it was too late and they had one more thing to worry about. He walked past it, refusing to look down at it but instead was determined to take a look around for the missing villain. Sure enough, he found Joker crumpled against a wall near where his cell was, bleeding badly from his still-human arm, and was beaten from what looked to be a struggle. Perhaps he had tried to help Bats?

"Find him, Flash?" Lantern called out, snapping the younger hero from his thoughts. He confirmed it, and John quickly came over and helped the clown back into his cell.

"What do we do now?" Diana asked, placing her hands on her hips and looking around the group for any kind of answer.

Batman glanced over at her, pushing his cape back aside as he said, "We find a cure for Joker."

* * *

**Author's Note: So I suck at cliffhangers, but we all have room for improvement, right? **

**Okay, so as Promised, there is a note so PLEASE READ this. I wanted to ask this, and I'm not necessarily looking for an answer, but I want my dear readers to at least have this in their head - If I write another JL story of about the same caliber as this one, could I expect at least half of you to read it too? After I finish Aftermath, I was thinking about writting another story, however, IT WOULD NOT BE A CONTINUATION. That said, I have an idea for the next plot and yes, I have been working on it a little bit, so it should be ready about two weeks after I wrap this all up. **

**Now, more buisness. Since the plot I have now is not set in stone, I was just going to say that if any of you have an idea for a JL story but you just don't really feel like writting it all out, I will gladly write that for you and publish it so you and the rest of te Fanfic community can read it, and the person who gave me their idea would probably have each little chapter dedicated to them. And maybe if you don't have like a giant plot already in your head, but you want to see a certain situation, I could do that too. **

**However, if I don't get any suggestions, ideas, etc. then I probably will continue with my plans to publish my next upcoming JL story. So, if I tell you when it's out, would any of you care to read it?**


	12. Chapter 12: The Apology

**Author's Note: Okay, I have been pouring out writting like crazy. My fingers are practically on fire from how fast I've been typing. Alright, so we are actually nearing the conclusion of this big story, and I mean nearing like maybe ... 2 or 3 chapters away? I might do an epilogue, so heads up to that :)**

**Keep reading, and please enjoy!**

* * *

Lex rubbed his temples in frustration, looking quite harried and harassed while he sat at his desk in his office at the top of the Lex Corp building. His white dress shirt was rolled up to his elbows and his tie was lying discarded at the floor and his blazer was tossed hap hazardously over the back of his chair. Papers were scattered everywhere, covering up every inch on the immediate floor to the desk and on top of it as well. The president had been forced to open up several secret accounts to siphon money to his stash of super villains as he was awaiting the Justice League to pop up again. What was worse was that Joker had completely fallen out of contact with him as well as Vandal Savage, which worried him even more, since Savage was always concise and reachable. However, not being able to keep a close eye on the loose-canon clown was just as bothersome.

Lex pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. Two days he had been slaving over all those damn reports, barely able to drink or eat anything, stress knotting his stomach tightly.

Suddenly, without warning, a loud bang sounded, reminiscent of thunder, before all the lights were off, leaving the man to the mercy of the storm's lightning. Now the sound of rain was more prominent as it beat itself down upon the building. Another strike of lightning flashed, illuminating the office briefly in white light before fading back out again, replaced by roaring thunder.

A cold sweat broke out of Luthor's forehead. The man rarely knew the feeling fear, but this was a primal instinct, burning its way into his chest and throat. He was being watched by the eyes of a hunter, someone with the intent to kill.

Another strike forced the office into light, showing Lex that the door just opposite him was ajar just slightly before being plunged back into the chaotic blackness while the thunder cried out to him, drowning out all sounds.

His heart pounded in his ears, as he watched in horror as the lighting once again lit up, exposing the door that opened wider, almost fully open now.

As Lex Luthor stared back into the darkness he knew that he was not alone in the expansive room. Someone or something had finally come to claim his life and it was those same instincts that told him so.

Adrenaline forced Lex's mind into overdrive as he waited for the next flash to finally show him his soon-to-be murderer's face. Deftly, Lex noted that his heart was beating abnormally loud, until finally, understanding dawned on him. It was footsteps, slow, deliberate. A wicked smirk crossed Luthor's face and felt a chuckle erupt from his throat, laughing at his very own demise, just as he'd always planned.

Light once again over took him and he felt his good humor cut short. Standing in front of him, mangled and misshapen, was Vandal Savage, grinning just as wickedly back.

* * *

The Justice League was gathered around their metal table, finally all together again, staring around at one another. For a moment no one spoke and it was like being back at the Watch Tower, just sitting together discussing normal business about the expansion of the league, or something else just as noncommittal. And still, in that same moment, everyone could pretend it was five years ago, where everything was as it should be, but then the moment passed, and reality came crashing back in again.

"So, what's our next move?" Superman asked slowly, creeping onto the subject. No one said a word, all absorbed in their own thoughts. The man of steel crossed his blue clad arms and sighed.

They had no idea where that giant group of villains had hidden themselves at or even what they were planning. Superman had reasoned that there were too many to just be another injustice syndicate pulling of petty crimes and heists. No, they must have been gathered for a bigger reason and undoubtedly someone was backing them with money. Superman frowned, chewing this thought over. The only person who was rich enough to do that was Luthor, who was obviously involved, but the fact remained; he didn't know why.

Money was out of the question, but maybe they only wanted revenge? Sure, he and the rest of his team mates had thrashed many a foe senseless, but would they really mass together just to kill seven heroes? The answer still didn't add up. Yes, they'd all try and kill any one of the League members, but not in such an organized and restrained way.

He brought his fist down on the table, riveting all eyes on him, but Superman was unaware as he was dawning upon a realization.

_Unless they aren't after just us, _Superman thought wildly, mind racing. It all made sense, when he thought it through, and indeed, if those maniacs were able to kill off every hero, then they'd be free to do whatever they pleased, staring with the seven, but it was bigger somehow, as if this was finally it.

But there was more to it still. Superman had a nagging feeling that this was different than the last times, as if things were starting to spiral out of Luthor's hands. All of the pieces were set, but it wasn't Luthor any more who had control, no it was just going to depend on each piece. Plans had long since been abandoned and all anyone could do was watch this giant train of fate come crashing head first into destiny as lives collided and battles were waged.

"Are you going to sit there looking like you're about to melt the table with your eyes, or are you going to tell us what's going on?" Shayera asked from the end of the table.

Flash, who was beside him, leaned over to the man of steel and whispered, "You can do that you know, melt stuff, but I think Bats might be mad if you broke his fancy new furniture." He made a gesture of what Superman presumed to be lasers shooting from his own eyes.

Superman rolled his cerulean eyes but said, "I think I figured out what we're going to do next."

Green Lantern's brows shot up as he questioned, "What then?"

"We need to find those guys, that group of criminals. J'onn and I will be able to find them if we work at it, although it may take a week or two."

Batman stood up, his palms lying flat on the table. "Then, we need to send word out to the others, let them be aware of this group."

Superman nodded, not the least bit surprised that Bruce had been able to read his mind so easily.

"But there's still something else," the Kryptonian added awkwardly, obviously struggling with his next choice of words. "I think…I think Luthor isn't exactly behind this anymore. I think maybe that things have finally gotten out of his grasp, because…well I don't see that conciseness, but rather it's just sloppy, poorly followed orders."

The League exchanged looks, as if they'd all been simultaneously thinking it themselves.

"J'onn, Clark, take another member with you and try and find the villains, and those who remain, go and send word to the rest of the heroes and anyone else who you could think of. Tell them that we'll send for them in a week or two, and in that time, we'll need to have secured the location of the villains, and taken out any stragglers who could alert the entirety of them about our search. J'onn, I'll also need to make sure we aren't being telepathically traced, and I'll try and work a stasis field into our com links somehow."

"What will you being doing here while we're all out?" Flash asked, half raising his hand.

"I'm going to stay here, hold our center, and try to formulate an antidote to the alien parasite," was the gravely reply of the dark knight. His eyes glanced back but at the cell where Joker was being held from behind his mask, hidden from his teammates.

* * *

"Why would you pick me?" Flashed asked, squirming in Superman's grip on his upper arms. The younger hero had ended up being more of a dead weight than help because the Kryptonian needed altitude to scan the ground below more quickly. However, Flash had proved himself useful during their time flying for one task.

"Good company, I guess," the other shrugged, jostling the speedster slightly. In his x-ray vision, Superman could see nearly everything, all of the infrastructures of houses and even the kids asleep in their beds. The city below was painted aqua, glowing iridescently back at the two like it had been crafted from neon lights, only ever broken up by the stark black outlines on buildings.

"Well, that's one thing I'm good at," Flash replied with a grin splitting his face in half.

"That and pissing Bruce off."

Superman and Flash chuckled together, high over the city, their restless search for the villains momentarily forgotten. It was like old times, not problems, no worries, or at least nothing that the great Justice League couldn't handle.

"You think things will ever go back to normal?" Flash murmured softly over the breeze the nightly flying had created. Clark blinked slowly, looking at the top of Flash's masked head in slight surprise. The Kryptonian had been wondering the same thing for years and still did.

"I…don't know…," he trailed off, for once being completely honest, not giving any speculations or assumptions. "I mean, so many things have happened and we all have grown apart in various ways. I'm just not sure how we can all fit back together again when our pieces don't match up anymore, you know what I'm saying?"

Flash gave a gentle nod but Superman felt a frown pulling at one side of his mouth. He's upset the younger hero, obviously, but such things were unavoidable, especially if he had wanted the real truth. Overhead the moon waned and the stars glistened like light on water in the sky. Superman trained his eyes back on the city below, seeing through walls and taking in every tiny detail all in one glance. It was an amazing ability to see such aspects yet still view the picture as a whole instead of individual close-ups.

"Think we'll find them?" Flash again questioned delicately.

Superman smirked, twisting in mid air, doing a complete barrel spin, as he said playfully, "Hell yes, and don't you doubt that or I swear I will drop you."

* * *

Bruce rubbed his eyes again, brushing away the crust that had been gathering the edges from lack of sleep. He tried to focus on the sample he'd taken from the Joker that was under the microscope but to no avail. It'd been three days since his teammates had spread out to search and alert the other heroes and it'd been nearly thirty-six hours since the billionaire had slept. Frustration accompanied tiredness since for the whole time he'd been examining the sample, he'd found absolutely nothing – the alloy appeared only to be made of metal, yet bonded with organic material, as if fusing with the cells. Simply enough, there was no way to separate it without destroying the cells of the organic parts.

"You should sleep," Joker's voice called down to the caped crusader from his cell. Almost glad for the distraction, Bruce slipped the cowl on back over his head, adjusting it to fit his features comfortably and shot a grappling line up into the rock ceiling for an easy trip up to the second story of the cave.

"And so should you," Batman countered, approaching the clear force field containing the madman. He snatched a nearby stool, pulling it up in front of his nemesis.

All along Bruce had been meaning to have a chat with Joker, just about the two of them, outside of interrogation, but just a talk. He'd always thought that somehow he'd finally be able to tell Joker everything, just before they ended up killing each other, but now it seemed that would never happen, that Joker's death was around the corner, and the time was now if ever.

Batman opened his mouth to continue, but was the words died in his throat as Joker held up his still-human hand.

"You must have the same idea in your head as I do in mine," Joker said solemnly, more serious than Batman had ever seen. "And before I die, I want you to just hear me out."

Batman gave a slight nod, preparing himself for what he did not know. Of all the things Joker had to say to him, what could come first? Perhaps a joke about Jason's death? Or maybe a joker about their whole life, or even something as meaningless as just a silly little giggle? Batman waited for the words that would condemn him.

"I'm sorry," Joker apologized, looking every bit sincere. His once permanent smile was gone, looking more normal than ever, despite the alien alloy creeping on him. "For everything. And you feel responsible because I am your greatest failure and everything that ensued after all lead back to that one person you couldn't save – me. The thousands of people I've killed, the countless lives I've ruined…you feel that weight on your shoulders."

Joker paused, his yellowed eyes unfocused. Batman swallowed a thick lump that was forming in the back of his throat and blinked a few times behind his mask. The clown had never been this serious before, never, and what he'd said, it couldn't have possibly been true. Bruce continued to repeat it in his head, telling himself that it was a lie, something trick devised to let him out. Suddenly, Joker locked gazes with the dark knight and slowly began to speak again.

"Everything I've ever done was just a ploy to get your attention, and to drive you over the edge at last and finally kill me, or maybe just push over that edge so you could join me here, in my insanity. You were the first face I remember, coming out of that vat of acid, and you were the first and also last person to treat me like an equal. In some ways, I consider you my greatest enemy yet also my greatest friend."

Batman again found himself stunned yet at the same time understanding. He understood the Joker, thought of him as nothing less than a demented genius and treated him as such, but having Joker actually take the time to express this to him was unbelievable.

"But something that I truly thought you needed to know was _I forgive you_, Bruce," Joker continued softly, his voice dropping even lower as he whispered that last words. A weight almost seemed to have been lifted from the dark knight's chest as guilt that he hadn't even realized he'd been carrying disappeared, allowing him a moment of content for how his and Joker's relationship to one another had finally played out. Never had Bruce expected it anything like an apology and forgiveness from Joker, but in a way, it all made sense, fit together like the last parts of a jigsaw puzzle.

"How long have you know…?" Bruce asked, looking at his hands for a moment, not meeting the clown's eyes.

"What? Known that about your little secret double-life?" the Prince of Crime clarified before letting out a slightly chuckle, paling in comparison to his normal mirth. "At first I didn't know, Batbabe, but then when I first robbed Bruce Wayne, I was certain. I could see that anger in your eyes and the way your jaw set when I walked in the room, well I could recognize that chin anywhere in a crowd."

Bruce pulled back the cowl, letting it drop limply onto his shoulders, fully exposing his face to the madman and watched in morbid fascination as surprise bloomed on the clown's face, then Joker smiled, an oddly genuine one that was not filled with vehemence and bitter malice, as if he was smiling this time without realizing it yet himself.

"Then I guess there's no problem in finally letting you see what's under here," Bruce conceded, finally meeting the Joker's searching look. He inspected Bruce with a careful eye, as if soaking up everything about his true face as he could, like it would disappear forever underneath his cowl, never to seen again.

"You know, you're much prettier in person, Brucie. Those media whores don't do you justice," Joker said, teasingly.

"What I can't understand, what's kept me awake for hours on end, is why you never told anyone…?" The statement began to sound more like a question, leaving it open for the clown to elaborate. For a moment, it seemed he wasn't going to, that perhaps he wouldn't answer at all, when suddenly his smile disappeared completely.

"I believe you once heard the Riddler tell you that there was no worth in a puzzle that everyone knows the solution to, but I guess I did it for more reasons than just that…," Joker trailed off, rubbing his chin pensively with his normal hand. "Bruce, I didn't give away your secret because I didn't want to. Is that good enough?"

"…No," the billionaire conceded with an air of defeat, "but it'll do."

Joker dipped his head slightly in return.

"I wanted to tell you something else too," the clown murmured. "If you fail to save me, I want you to know that it's okay. I forgive you for allowing me to pass on, but before I do, there's something else I need to ask of you, or maybe just need you to understand."

Bruce again motioned for the Joker to move along but he was paused, almost dramatically.

"I'm sorry for killing Jason Todd. I know you loved him and something dark and hateful forced me to kill him. As I look back on it now, I can see with perfect clarity how wrong I was. I wanted you to know that before I go back to just being the Joker, you arch enemy."

"Thank you, Joker."

Batman got up to leave, feeling as though he'd had enough time with the clown, when suddenly he called back out to the caped crusader one last time.

"By the way, Batman, my name was Jack, Jack Napier."

* * *

**author's Note: Okay, incredibly short chapter, granted, but school had become seriously rough, so if it takes me longer to update, sorry.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Death of Joker

**Author's note: Alright, we are nearing the end, and boy do I feel like a broken record. I know it has been a long time, and those of you who are still reading this, bless you. I also know how annoying it can get when writer's bitch about their personal life in notes, but hell, at this point I'm not sure it matters. So, if anyone wonders or cares, why my updates have been getting so infrequent, well it's because I had a meltdown. Seriously. A highschooler having a meltdown over stress? Go on! No really. **

**Yeah, for those of you who don't know, I am just some stupid school kid. No joke, I'm fifteen. You'd think if my English teacher knew about this, I'd get some serious bonus points. Anyway, because this year has been so stressful, I've been finding it even harder to update and get myself to write, considering I have like 4 hours of homework on a good night. I'm trying, so all I'm asking is for patience. **

**Fuck it. Review, or don't. I'm finishing this god damn story even if it kills me, or an innocent classmate that I snap and kill. Either way! ...enjoy.**

**Btw, second to last chapter. Woo!**

* * *

Flash frowned at J'onn, who was sitting cross-legged and floating in front of the large study's windows. It had nearly been three days that the Martian had stayed like that while the rest of the team was out searching and three days since Superman had returned the speedster back to the Mansion, as now Wonder Woman took up the time to search. And now it was Flash's shift to watch J'onn and make sure to be there when he came out of little mini coma or meditation.

The storm hadn't passed, and if anything its raging was only getting worse, forcing the day outside into a strange gay color, sucking the world of life. Trees just beyond the glass were shaking violently from the strong winds that thrashed the plants about, all the while pile-driving them with powerful sheets of rain.

Shifting in the chair, Flash curled his legs and rested his chin on his open palm while his other hand yanked down his mask, letting him just relax. It was unlike him to just sit and stare off into space, but he had many things that burdened him so.

He glanced back over to J'onn, who was still hovering just a foot or so off of the ground, deep orange eyes staring off into whatever strange world it was he was spirited away to during his telepathy.

_What a drag, _Flash thought to himself, running a hand through his fiery orange hair. _I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen, something really bad. _

Outside, thunder resonated off in the distance, belying the storm's true animosity. Flash sighed, collapsing against the couch and wondered maybe if he was over thinking things too much.

After all, it was just a feeling, thought their fruitless search was beginning to take its toll, wearing down on everyone, especially Bats, who seemed nearly maddened by the worsening condition of the clown as he tried in vain to keep him alive. Flash could see in his eyes, that secret resignation, as if he already knew that Joker was going to die, not that Flash could say he was surprised. The last time he'd gotten a good look at the clown was only a day or so ago, and boy was the Prince of Crime a mess. He was dripping with grotesque alloy, though it was different than what Vandal Savage had been like. Bruce had explained that because Joker was fighting the transformation so much, that he was literally killing himself, and there was little to no to stop it now. All they had to do as wait, bide their time.

Flash spared a glance back over at the Martian, feeling apprehensive.

_That's what it's finally come to, hasn't it?_ Flash mentally addressed fate, or God, or whoever was listening – he didn't care at this point. _It's all just a waiting game now, who can outlast who as we all speed toward our destinies, seeing which of us will break first is that it? Or maybe it's like poker, except we all have really shitty hands so no one can ever really win. _

Suddenly, there was a loud slam, followed closely by a harsh curse word. Flash let his eyes slip shut as he listened to Batman's heavy footfalls and the onslaught of Ming Dynastical vases, ceremonial paintings and priceless décor.

"Goddammit!" the dark knight screamed from down the hallway. Flash got up from the couch slowly, hesitantly and rounded the corner to see his friend covered in crimson blood, cowl back, and eyes spilling over with angry tears.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. Batman didn't cry. Period. No discussion whatsoever. The man was more superhuman than anyone Flash could think of, more invulnerable than even Superman, because at least he'd seen Supes cry once, but now, seeing the dark knight broken in the worst of ways, Flash didn't have to guess what'd happened – it was written all over his blood spattered face.

"Is he…?" the speedster asked slowly, breaking the sound of Bruce's heavy and rough pants. The red liquid contrasted so starkly from the watery blue eyes of the billionaire and the tear tracks left behind pale skin. Batman took a few shaky steps toward Flash, placing his hands heavily on his shoulders, giving out some shaky breaths as he tried to calm himself, wiping away at his eyes with the back of his gloved hand.

"I couldn't save him, Flash," Batman hissed angrily. "I should be glad that I'm finally _rid_ of that clown but still…I couldn't…couldn't…"

Flash forced a very fake smile of reassurance, placing his hands over the taller man's.

"Why don't you go take a nice hot shower, m'kay? I'll inform the league, and I'll send for them right away, and we'll do something about this. Bruce, we all know you did everything you could, and we all know that," Flash said sternly, for once having to assert himself. He moved his hands, grasping Bruce's head tightly, forcing him to make eye contact as he repeated himself. "You did everything you could to save the Joker, but in the end, it wasn't up to you. Joker made his choice."

It was like watching Bruce melt, his muscles relaxing as he let out a deep breath, replacing the calm and collected mask. He was a master of facades and as Flash saw reason replace rage, he took a step back outside of Bruce's personal space. Without making eye contact, Batman walked past him, off to clear his head.

* * *

Water flowed in rivulets down Bruce's scarred body, conforming to every curvature faithfully. His arm was outstretched, hand flush against the cool tile as he leaned on it for support, watching the red swirl down the drain at his feet.

_Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeep._

Joker's flat line echoed in his mind as the memory flooded over him.

_His breathing had all but stopped and the operating table was dripping blood from the re-opened gouges that Bruce was at fault for from hefting him out of his cell, adrenaline making him rush. Joker was lost in the bloodied liquid metal, like mercury that stuck to his skin. Batman pushed away angrily at the alien fluid, forcing it back from the clown's face so he could place an oxygen mask over him plastered smile, instantly disappearing again beneath the surge._

_"Come on, don't die, don't die, don't die," Bruce repeated, again and again, inserting the IV and readying the shock panels. He was just rubbing them together when suddenly Joker's pale hand captured his wrist weakly._

_For a moment, the alloy growth pushed back, revealing all of the Joker to Batman, seeing his tattered suit and wasted frame, exposing his face that was sickly and thin with a thin line of blood trickling out from his nose and the side of his mouth. It was obviously taking all of his strength to just hold it back and his green eyes slowly rolled over to focus upon the desperate vigilante._

_"Batman," came his hoarse voice, "I…"_

_Joker trailed off for a moment, his green brows drawing together but then a light seemed to shine in his eyes, brighter than ever, the brightest it ever would be. It was as thigh he'd finally found the right words as his large smile split his ghostly white face._

_"See you soon."_

* * *

Bruce blinked slowly, letting his eyes droop shut for a moment. He'd showered and had put back on a different Batsuit, not wanting to be reminded of Joker's blood and tactfully put it out of his mind. It was strange, seeing as Bruce never just sat around in his gear, keeping his nightly job usually confined to the cave down below. They were waiting for the league to converge back at Wayne manor, though no one knew how long that would end up taking, not that there was much of a rush anway.

Bruce's eyes flicked over his metal name tag that said in thick industrial letters **BRUCE WAYNE** and then back over to his parent's portrait, feeling terribly surreal. He half toyed with the thought of burying Joker in the same Wayne cemetery where Jason and his parents were. The idea that he'd known enough dead people that perhaps he should open his own place of burial reached him, however demented it was

_We've finally reached the impasse,_ Bruce thought stoically. Vandal Savage was probably dead, and Joker was already confirmed to be. There was an entire prison's worth of super-criminals on the loose that probably had broken apart into much smaller subdivisions or all went completely different ways, making it nearly impossible to round them all up.

"Hey Bats!" Flash's call roused the dark knight from his thoughts and subsequently forced him to leave his comfortable spot in his study's desk chair. He stalked into the next room, silently, only to see Flash and J'onn and also Diana who'd apparently been closer to the mansion than the rest of the league plus his manservant and his younger sidekicks gathered around his wide screen TV, watching with ghastly expressions painted on their faces.

He almost asked what was going on, but the quarry died in his throat as he was met with the image of Luther standing in the middle of ruined street, dressed fairly simply in a suit and in one hand, holding a plain black briefcase. But it was the words on the bottom of the news caption that said "Luthor demands for the League or else" that really caught the dark knight's attention.

* * *

Amanda sighed as she flopped down on her couch, sinking into the old and worn pillows. It was the one piece of furniture that stood out in her modern and quite stylized house, but it was also her favorite.

Picking up the remote to her flat-screen TV, it faded into life and she relaxed, allowing the dull sounds of the news station to wash over her.

Her department had been at it for days, searching for the Justice League and that alien thing. And yet Amanda had a good idea of where they were hiding, but she couldn't bring herself to attack the league. She had convinced herself that it was simply because her men wouldn't stand a chance and the last thing she wanted to do was be around Captain Atom, but there was more to it than just that. For the first time in a very long time, Amanda Waller wondered if she was wrong, that if for once she'd made the wrong decision to back Lex Luthor.

_Decisions, decisions, _Amanda mentally sighed, pulling her dark hair free from its bun. Suddenly, the newscaster's voice interrupted her troubled thoughts.

"And in other news, President Luthor is currently standing in the ruined street of where the Justice League had staged their most previous fight. The reasons still being unknown, he's been making demands to see the super heroes or else he fires nuclear warheads on neighboring countries and even back onto American soil."

The Vice President's attention snapped onto the glowing screen while the woman continued to say, "This begs to ask the question of whether or not the President isn't just trying to draw out the heroes-in-hiding. More on that story later, but back to you, Ted."

* * *

"Hey, Bruce wait up!" a voice called from the end of the hallway in Wayne Manor. Batman was just preparing to leave but stopped mid step and turned slightly to watch Dick lope toward him. The young man was dressed plainly in gray jeans and black t-shirt that ironically had a Batman emblem blazed in yellow across the front. Bruce couldn't help but smirk as he yanked his cowl back to deal with his almost brother-like companion. Things still weren't perfect between the two, but it seemed that since his capture, they'd been on better terms.

"Is it true?" the eldest Robin asked, deftly tilting his head to one side.

Bruce glanced away; contemplating how to confirm it, though it seemed his silence was enough of an answer for Dick, who just placed a comforting hand on his mentor's shoulder.

"Bruce, I need to tell you something before you go," he said deathly serious. "I made a promise that I'd tell you, and I think I was meant to tell you now."

"What is it, Dick?" he asked patiently.

"Well, you see," Dick fidgeted nervously, shifting his weight, looking suddenly like the ten year old boy that Bruce knew so well. "I met Joker awhile back, maybe a week? He told me to tell you something, that he had a message in need of deliverance."

Bruce's eyebrows pulled together, furrowing his forehead in deep winkles of confusion, blue eyes glinting with dark curiosity.

_Had Joker known all along he was going to die? _Bruce wondered cynically, but motioned for Dick to continue.

"He told me, 'aim for the heart'," he said slowly, watching his mentor's face for any sign of understanding. Bruce stared blankly back, but Dick could see his mind churning the sentence over, dissecting it down to its every word and syllable. Then, in one swift movement, he pulled the cowl back over his face, giving his head a small shake.

"Thanks for telling me," the dark knight affirmed, placing a hand on the other hero's shoulder. Batman moved to walk past, but Dick snatched his wrist quickly, holding the older man in place.

"Something doesn't feel right, Bruce…," Dick murmured. "Just be careful, alright? I mean, this is Luthor you're dealing with. I'd offer to come and help, but at this point, I'd just be something for you to worry about, right?"

Batman didn't respond, but instead slipped himself free from his friend's grip, disappearing down the other end of the hallway.

* * *

Green Lantern gritted his teeth while he flew along side Shayera in the nightly hours while they headed toward New York City. Dark clouds fell past them into oblivion as they continued in silence. All the two had received was an angry transmission from Superman stating that Lex was demanding the team to face him, or else he would release missiles. Lantern couldn't help but speed up with anticipation as they neared the city. Sure enough, as the skyscrapers came into view, so did a particular black jet fly lower and beneath that, there was a red streak across the ground keeping up with them.

"Wonder Woman, J'onn and Superman already there?" Lantern asked, holding down the button on his ear piece. For a moment only static reached him through their link.

Batman's voice responded coolly a moment later with, "Yes, we sent J'onn ahead to catch up with Superman in order to survey the scene, though Diana is in here with me."

Lantern just gave a deft nod in his head as he watched Shayera angle down to where Flash was running, picking him up by the waist. Her wings beat irregularly as the Thanagarian pushed to keep herself going fast enough to keep up with the rest. She gained just enough altitude to get back up beside GL again.

"Do you want me to carry him?" Lantern offered, angling over toward the woman he loved. Flash glanced up at her curiously and then back at his team mate. She just shook her head, orange hair whipping around her neck and shoulders as she flew on.

As the group neared the city, there was to clearly visible figures floating high above, capes billowing grandly in the strong wind of the storm overhead. The heavy clouds only accentuated the ominous mood and grim faces all around.

The black streamlined jet that had been flying nearby suddenly came to a halt, hovering in the sky as the cockpit sprang open to reveal Diana and Batman, now standing in their seats. The Amazonian flew off, grasping the dark knight up by his wrists as the jet lowered itself on auto-drive, and took off back toward Gotham.

And there they all were, gathered above the giant city of lights that seemed morbidly dead at the moment. Superman took to the lead of the group, descending with everyone just behind him, following in sync with one another. The storm had blown in a slight mist that seemed to obscure the tallest parts of the city, yet dissipate as it came close to the warmed asphalt. The seven alighted upon the still broken street of their last battle and sure enough, standing in front of them, and dressed smartly in a suit, was Lex Luthor.

"It's been a while now, hasn't it?" Luthor asked offhandedly, straightening his pearly white tie with one hand. And there they all were, titans preparing to clash as the wind billowed across the reused battle field. Rain slowly began to fall, barely sprinkling on the ground like scattered tears.

"Give me your best shot," Lex snarled, his voice carrying all the way to the seven. And that was all it took to set the man of steel off as he took off across the broken gravel, his cape whipping behind him as he flew forward.

Superman drew one fist back as he brought himself upon Luthor, but suddenly, the man caught the blow, his feet digging into the gravel. Surprise was blatant of the hero's face as he grappled with the other man.

"It's amazing what a new suit can do for you, eh?" the president spat, his fist clenching down tighter around Superman's offending fist. Lex dropped the case he's been holding to send a punch at Superman who met it with his own fist, their knuckles grinding together. Luthor twisted, angling himself just right before kneeing Superman powerfully in the gut, forcing the Kryptonian to lose his ground. Taking advantage of the opening, Lex sent his nemesis tumbling across the ground with a blindingly fast blow to the face.

Superman stood back up, swaying for a moment while the rest of the team stared at his back in shock. Obviously something was very different or very wrong.

Batman turned his head toward J'onn but the Martian seemed to anticipate the question and said, "Yes, something has changed about Lex Luthor. I cannot quite source it just yet, but I will try."

Shayera, brandishing her mace, launched her self toward Lex. She swung wide, aiming to break her weapon over his temple, but before the blow could strike home, Luthor's hand had snatched the spiked ball, holding it in place, the metal spines penetrating his palm. With his other free hand, he moved to punch the winged woman square in the jaw.

Flash deftly intercepted, pulling Shayera away from his grip before any real damage could be attained. Lex held onto the weapon and waited as now it was Green Lantern's turn to have his go.

Without hesitation, Luthor threw the mace at him when the Lantern was close enough, striking him in the shoulder. Wonder Woman launched herself over her friend, punching Lex right in the nose while Supermen backed her up by raining blows upon Luthor's abdomen, right into the black fabric of the suit.

J'onn snaked himself around the President's body while Superman continued to pummel on him, yet it seemed that nothing had actually wounded the other man. Perspiring and knuckles bleeding, Superman stopped the attack, pausing to catch his breath which was coming in ragged gasps. Luthor's head raised slowly, his dark eyes glistening violently. All watched in dull horror as the puncture wounds on his hand sealed up, as if they'd never been there to begin with.

"My turn," he hissed, snatching the Martian from behind and tossing him like a child's toy back at the man of steel. Superman caught his friend, righting him back upon the ground, before both regrouped with the rest.

"Last time I checked, Lex was just a dude. What's with this guy?" Flash asked, alarmed. Superman glanced down at his bloodied knuckles with tedious surprise.

"I thought you were only able to be cut by kryptonite," Wonder Woman observed, grasping her friend's hand in her smaller ones as she examined the damage done.

He frowned in return as the blood gushed out from small scrapes, as if someone had drug a small rake over his fingers. "So did I."

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Luthor called out, tauntingly cold and malicious. Across from them, a couple hundred yards away, Luthor strode over to the brief case that he'd set down and dusted it off.

They all watched with guarded expressions as he opened it up, removing a small glass box that inside it, was another floating cube of silver with red veins.

"Vandal told me that it was an unstable interstellar element with malicious intentions, but I suppose when two beings cut from the same cloth come in contact, it's only natural that coexistence comes to mind first," Lex hissed, his eyes glazed with lust for power as he marveled at the cube.

J'onn's large hands instantly flew to his temples as he collapsed to his knees, writhing in pain.

"It's that thing again," the Martian choked out. "It's what Vandal and Joker had on them, it's that parasite again, but much more concentrated, such a vast intelligence, so far beyond any one being."

He fought to keep his human-like shape, morphing between that and his original state, his skin becoming oddly like clay as he continued to shift.

"You see," Luthor smiled wickedly, "it's a telepathic being too, able to take the form of any simple thought, but what my dear friend Savage had to learn the hard way was to not let it consume your mind. The funny thing is that it's a parasite in disguise as an element and the ultimate weapon disguised as a parasite."

As he said this, the suit he was wearing shimmered into a spread of the same silver and red design, rushing all over his skin and up around his face, utterly covering it for a second. The material drew back around his face, leaving just his visage open, and all of the veins drew together in angular intersections until all paths of it met at his chest where a scarlet bulge gathered and pulsated rhythmically.

_I'm beyond human now._

The thought was so clear in each of the seven's minds that it was almost as if someone had said it out loud.

"Lex!" Superman shouted at the top of his lungs. "You saw what happened to Vandal. It will consume you, rip you apart."

A hand landed on the man of steel's shoulder, and he turned to see J'onn's grim face. The orange eyes now were stable but agony swam just under the calm surface.

"There's nothing we can do for him now," he murmured. "All we can do is attempt to take him out before he loses what little control over the being he has. When and if that happens, I'd fear for every living thing."

Suddenly, Flash bust into a run, at the Luthor hybrid in a moment and the young hero captured the small glass box from the thing's outstretched palm. He was back at with the rest of the league in the blink of an eye, leaving Luthor staring at his empty palm dumbly.

"I don't know what it is, but it seems important, so ha!" Flash called out, clasping the cube in both hands as he showed it to Luthor, who in turn, face contorted cruelly in rage.

"My first act before conquering this insignificant planet will be to kill all of the Justice League, starting with you," he snarled, directing it at Flash pointedly.

With that said Luthor shot forward, blindingly quick.

"Oh shit," Flash muttered right as the hybrid was upon them. Superman tried to attack first but was batted aside like a rag doll, sending him flying through the air until crashing through a nearby building. Luthor lurched to make a move toward Flash who was still holding the precious cube but a dome of green energy emitted from Lantern stopped him as it closed in around him.

Just as Luthor broke free from the hold, Batman planted two shock receivers onto his chest, jolting electricity through and around his body in blue lighting streaks. Luthor yanked them off, tossing them to the broken gravel and now pursued the dark knight, yet was met by Wonder Woman who had thrown herself between the two.

He smirked, snapping one silver encased hand out so rapidly that it blurred from view as Luthor backhanded the Amazonian, who skidded across the fissured street, tumbling from her back to her chest as her arms tried to grab onto something to stop her gathered momentum.

"Now I've got you," Luthor snapped, moving in to attack Batman. He went to strike again and again but each time Batman dodged, albeit only by a hair. Every punch and kick that Luthor threw just landed upon empty air but Batman quickly began to tire, trying to duck each lightning fast strike that undoubtingly could snap him in half. Suddenly, one particular fierce blow barreled in too quick for Batman to avoid, so he was forced to block it with his own arm. His feet ground down into the street as the punch landed on his protective arm thrown up.

Luthor laughed wickedly as he said, "You can't possibly have any hopes of killing me."

A small hidden smile crossed Batman's face beneath the obvious pain he was under. "Wasn't planning on it."

Right on cue Superman exploded out of the building just as Batman twisted his arm to grab onto Luthor's wrist. The dark knight hoisted the hybrid up over his head and Superman collided powerfully just as Batman let go, soaring off and smashing Luthor into the building across from them.

While Superman busied himself, Green Lantern and Shayera flew over to help him while J'onn was examining the cube with Flash. Batman strode over to where Wonder Woman was lying, all the while cradling his arm from jostling it as he walked.

"Diana?" he whispered, kneeling down beside her. A smile tugged at her pink lips and her dark blue eyes hazily focused on him. Batman helped her to her feet, keeping one hand on her waist to keep her steady and also still standing.

The two made their way back over slowly across the street in silence but as they neared Flash and J'onn, Diana pulled away, able to keep her balance on her own. Batman drew back behind his cape and walked over to stay at her side just in case.

Shayera came shooting out of the building, followed closely by Luthor who seemed intent on destroying her. Superman was fast one his heels and Green Lantern trailed slightly, more badly beaten and sporting a split lip.

J'onn moved between Luthor and Shayera, hands snapping out and catching Lex by his shoulders. Superman flew behind the struggling two and wrapped his arms around his nemesis's chest tightly as he tried in vain to squeeze the life out of him.

Back with the rest of the league, Lantern rolled his shoulders and said, "Alright guys, remember what we used to do in the training rounds a long time ago? It was our back up plan if ever Darkseid came here."

Flash snapped his fingers in realization. "Hell yeah! Didn't think we'd ever have to use it though, considering it's only for emergencies."

"Well, I say that this counts as an emergency," Lantern sighed, running a hand over his face and then back through his short hair.

Batman just gave a deft nod and Diana didn't move to agree but it was obvious this was their last resort. Shayera walked over a few feet away and dislodged her mace from the ground, shaking off the bits of debris before rejoining them.

Superman and J'onn were finally rebuffed by Luthor but instead of engaging him again, the two retreated back to the group. They were quickly informed of their new game plan and got into position.

Superman took the lead, standing in the center, Batman taking his place just at his right hand and Wonder Woman at his left. Flash stood directly behind Superman and was in a similar formation with J'onn in his left and Shayera on his right and then behind all of them was Lantern.

"Ready?" GL asked, charging up his ring.

Flash smirked as he replied with, "As any of us will ever be."

"Good, then move out!" Green Lantern cried, forcing the team into action.

Batman moved forward with Wonder Woman only a heart's beat behind and Superman took to the sky, hovering just above the situation. Flash rocketed forward while Shayera flew slower behind him, holding her mace defensively. J'onn stayed put, watching the situation with careful eyes.

Wonder Woman arced just behind Batman as he feigned an attack to Luthor who easily dodged it, but fell right into the path of the Amazonian. She sent him flying up in the air from a high kick into his abdomen while Superman swooped in, hands clasped together over his, brought them down upon Lex's back with crushing force, shooting the hybrid back down into the ground below and creating a small crater.

As soon as Luthor hit the ground, Flash took off, running around in a tight circle just slightly outside of the depression, a vortex of a red blur taking a definitive shape. Luthor steadily began to rise in the whipping torrent. Shayera shot out just as Flash abandoned the whirlwind he created and hefted him away from it.

Luthor plummeted back down to earth but before he could, J'onn had snaked his way to right underneath him and the two clashed heavily as the Martian caught the alien man with an upper cut to the jaw. J'onn suddenly went intangible, disappearing into the ground below as Green Lantern smashed Luthor back down with a large mallet stretching out from his ring. He retracted the massive weapon as his team regrouped, watching the crater with grim expressions.

One silvery hand protruded out from the mess of rock and then it was quickly followed by the rest of his body. Luthor shook his head, almost as in disappointment at them, chuckling mildly to himself.

"That was good," he trailed off, smirking triumphantly back at them, "but I'm much better."

The silver and red-lined suit hardly seemed tarnished by the crushing blows; in fact there wasn't a single scratch on it. The strange tumor-like growth on Luthor's chest pumped irregularly a few more times before disappearing under the undulating surface, leaving behind nothing but smooth silver skin.

Now that they'd momentarily stopped fighting, Batman noted dully that it was raining slightly, just beginning to storm. Overhead dark clouds thickly laden with rainwater stared back at the seven, as if weeping for them.

"I say we give it one last go, all or nothing with everything we've got," Flash said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Flash's right, obviously," Superman groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just wish I'd been able to say good bye to Lois."

"You'll still get the chance," Diana said vigorously. "I won't let it end here. We are going to win, like we always do, and if we don't, then we died as the heroes Hera intended us to be."

"Well, what do I do with this?" Flash asked, holding up the strange cube-like thing.

"I will take it," J'onn offered. "I will be able to keep it safe for now."

Nodding, Flash handed the glass box over. The Martian held it in one hand as he went intangible with it, looking faded and only half there, stuck it where his stomach would have been. When he went back to being solid, the thing had vanished back into his skin.

"How did you do that?" Flash cried, his face comically befuddled.

"I moved my organs to accommodate the item. Martians have often used this technique to hide their valuable items," J'onn said with a helpless shrug. "Shall we?"

"You bet ch'ya," Flash called, taking off in a blur of movement. Superman and the rest quickly followed behind, some catching up with him as they went to hit Luthor with everything they had.

Superman reached the man first, locking himself with a tight battle of quick and strong movements. Flash was there next, right on Luthor's side as he began to send a barrage of frenzied blows all over him. Superman was then able to catch him off guard, punching Luthor right in the face.

Shayera was instantly behind him, striking him in the back before he could go anywhere from the blow that the man of steel had just delivered. Batman moved forward swiftly, planting a few capsules of liquid nitrogen at Luthor's feet, freezing him to the spot.

Diana jumped over Batman as he jumped away, round house kicking Luthor in the chest. And that was when everything fell apart.

Lex grasped her leg, and swung her back around into Green Lantern, the two sprawling off together across the concrete like skipping stones. Just as Flash ran past Luthor to get around to his back again, Luthor snatched him up by his throat, holding him out in front of himself.

Flash's feet dangled helplessly as Luthor tried to strangle him. Batman lunged forward with an attempt to free his friend but Luthor anticipated this, and instead of moving to punch the dark knight, simply twisted his knee upward, catching Batman right in he stomach.

Blood spattered the ground as Batman coughed, falling away from the blow.

Suddenly, the Martian was directly behind Flash, both hands on his friend's back as the two slipped from Luthor's reach and down into the gravel. Superman took the opportunity to strike but Lex simply snatched the man of steel by his wrists and brought his own skull down on Superman with a crushing head-butt. The caped Kryptonian fell at Luthor's feet beside Batman, who was struggling to move, even breathe.

While Luthor stood triumphantly over the two fallen heroes, a blast of green energy crushed him against the building just to his right. Lantern was up again, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth while beside him, Diana stood shakily, holding her bloodied side.

"You hold him back, I'll get Superman and Batman," she said, pushing the rogue strands of black hair from her face. Green Lantern just nodded and moved toward the building more, pouring as much energy as he could into the beam.

Diana flew forward, low and fast across the ground until she reached the two, shouldering Superman onto her back, yet Batman had already sat up before she could pick him up.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. Batman rubbed his abdomen soothingly and glanced up at her.

"What about yourself?" the dark knight asked pointed, gesturing to her wound in her side. The Amazonian smiled sheepishly, her face blushing slightly as having her injury found out.

"It's fine," she said, turning away to observe Luthor and Green Lantern's struggle, "but I just hope that we'll be able to dodge Lex like you dodge my questions."

"Very funny, now let's move," Batman said as he hurtled forward, his gloved hand clenched tightly over her own. She quickly overtook him, flying speedily, and now pulling him across the ground.

The two hid behind an abandoned car, setting the unconscious Superman down. J'onn and Flash materialized up in front of them before becoming solid once more. Flash collapsed down to his knees and laid himself beside Superman with his back against the cold metal car door.

Beyond their hid out, Shayera was fending Luthor off as she and Lantern tried to buy time for their team mates, but with little success. Luthor snatched Shayera by one of her wings and backhanded and then forward again before tossing her aside like a piece of trash.

"I'll try and hold him off," J'onn said, jumping up and over the vehicle. The Martian moved forward, making a direct bee-line toward Luthor, as if intending to tackle him. Suddenly, Lex was gone in a blur, and J'onn was standing over where the man had just been.

Before he could react, a hand ripped through his stomach from behind, and J'onn felt the cube that had been occupying that spot removed. Pain mingled with shock as the Martian tried to focus to get his muscles and bones to knit back together but the damage that was dealt was nearly too great. He felt down beside Shayera, swimming a pool of his dark blue blood that was pouring from the whole in his chest.

"No!" Wonder Woman screamed, tears springing to her eyes and dripping down her cheeks, mingling with the rainwater. She flew at Lex with blue eyes blazing with hate. Diana didn't stop as she slammed Luthor down onto the ground, batting aside the bloody cube which rolled away from them. She smashed her fist down again and again, repetitively until her knuckles began to bleed but still Lex's seemingly unharmed visage smirked back up at her.

He waited until she paused before picking her up by her skull. Wonder Woman didn't even bother to fight back as Lex leaned in close to her, whispering heatedly in her ear.

"It's over, princess, you've lost," he hissed. Luthor smashed her down onto the ground with spite blazing in his eyes. In a few quick strides, the man picked up the cube and smiled wickedly at it.

They all watched with wide eyes as Luthor shattered the glass with his fist and that was when everything seemed to explode. Lantern reacted quickly, scooping up Shayera, Diana and J'onn, moving rapidly over to Batman, Superman and the Flash, where he put them all in a bubble and pushed them into the building a few stories off of the ground.

The silver and red alien material shot out in all directions, utterly smothering Luthor as it only continued to span in size, growing and twisting itself upward and upon itself as it clung to the building opposite of the heroes. It grew until it was nearly as tall as one of the highest skyscrapers and under the small holes in the thick undulating surface, a purple muscle-like mass pumped powerfully in efficient strokes and pulsations. Just across the way, observing the whole scene from a broken window in an office building a couple stories up from the ground, were the remains of the league.

"Dear god," Green Lantern moaned, his head falling into his hands. Batman was tending to J'onn, blotting the blood as he watched in fascination as slowly the wound closed up on itself, the muscles stitching themselves back together. He then moved on to Diana, rousing her by shaking her slightly, calling her name softly. Meanwhile, Lantern set to work trying to wake Flash and Superman up, slapping them lightly, hoping to get them at least to show some life.

Diana's eyes focus slowly on Batman's cowl and she couldn't help but feel relief as she seemed to relax into his arms. Bruce glanced around and suddenly, the severity of the situation came crashing down in waves over him. Just outside, the rain continued to thicken.

Batman sat Diana up and glanced over as Superman began to stir off a ways. Once Superman was back in action, that would at least make them a little safer. He returned his gaze back to Wonder Woman, who was staring off out into the storm with sad eyes which seemed even darker than usual as they watched the rain. It was in that instance of time that Batman knew what he needed to do.

"Diana, I'm going to leave for a little bit," he heard himself say. Her blue eyes went round with surprise and then narrowed with understanding glinting dangerously back at him.

He got up, walking over to Green Lantern and telling him to just keep the rest safe, and that'd he be back soon. The other man seemed just as flustered as the Amazonian had been about his departure. Without another word, though, Batman walked over to the broken window and pulled out a grapple gun, aiming it at his Jet that was idling just above.

"Bruce, wait," Diana called softly, limping over to the dark knight, who by now was being soaking in the rain. She placed one elegant hand on his cloaked form, meeting his gaze evenly as the water began to engulf her as well.

His mouth became just a grim line as he murmured back to her, answering her unasked question and fears, "I know."

Suddenly, she arched up against him, pressing her lips against his just briefly, giving him a chaste kiss.

"No, you really don't," Diana replied, "so be careful."

Batman placed one hand on the back of her neck comfortingly. "Isn't that my line?"

Diana smiled and shook her head, taking one step back from him. Without another word, the dark knight shot forward after his grapple, hitting his mark on his jet before speeding off into the heavy storming clouds.


	14. Chapter 14: The Means to The End

**Dear Readers, I just want to say thank you, for having patience, for giving me advice and all of those great words of encouragement. I couldn't have asked for a better response from you guys and I also want to thank all those silent readers too. This has been one big journey for me as I discovered my style of writting and what it means to be able to take criticism and improve. This being the offical last chapter, I did want to make a couple dedications to a few very special reviewers who really inspired me and gave me that extra boost to continue writting even when I felt down, for those special people who aided me so much during this whole process. So, this chapter goes out to...**

**_Kyer_ who has been a great inspiration for me, what with their awsome reviews, encouragement and thier own prowess in writting and also giving me the first review**

_**bat-with-butterfly-wings**_** who was the most awsome person to give me the sweetest and kindess reviews ever (and not to mention quite a few ego boosts)**

_**Amazing Bluie**_** who has given me consistent and honest words which have helped me to understand some of the flaws I make in story writting**

**As a wrap up, I would like to say enjoy, to relax and read, and to take in what has became possibly the longest prjects ever for me. So please *deep bow* enjoy.**

* * *

"He…left?" Superman asked incredulously, leaning against an overturned desk from inside the office room. Clark didn't know how to react, after all, it wasn't like Bruce to just run off, it never had been, and this was a damn inconvenient time to start.

Diana nodded slowly, feeling doubt weighing her heart down. What if Batman didn't come back and just left them? She mentally slapped herself. No, he would be back. He had to. It was Batman – _Bruce_ – the one person you that always knew would be behind you, strong-jawed and humorless. But still the doubt remained.

"Listen, now isn't the time to be questioning Bruce, alright?" Shayera cut in. Diana eyed the winged woman pointedly, wondering when the two had gotten onto first-name basis. Her thin hand shot out, pointing out the window and off into the pounding rain as her green eyes blazed with a sort of ferocity that only could have been wielded by the Thanagarian captain. "We have some giant alien thing attached to a building doing God knows what with Luthor's brain and we're sitting in here question one of our own."

"We need to move it somehow," Lantern said, walking over to the small group and kneeling down in front of them.

"Guys, I'm not sure that's possible," Flash called over to them, sounding a little panicked. They stood up from their make-shift shelter to see the red-clad hero standing by the shattered window, now soaked in the rain that was blown inside. The rest walked over to join him, except for J'onn who was lying unconscious on the floor a ways off, resting as his muscles mended themselves.

Sure enough, the giant structure was rippling strangely only in a few places, like the surface of silver water being disturbed. From the slightly rounded top of it, Lex Luthor was standing there, the silver and red alien material swirling up around his legs and up to the center of his torso. His hands were clasped behind his back and a smile was spread wickedly over his face as he stared down on the city with the look of a child about to stomp a mound of ants. He outstretched one hand toward them, palm out. For a moment nothing happened until finally, humanoids began to form over the rippling areas, pulling themselves free before falling down to the concrete. Taller than J'onn and broader than Superman, the clones were just a simple carbon copy of one another.

Lex cut his arm in an angular movement off to the side in a swift motion and suddenly the androids shot forward, jumping so powerfully that it almost seemed that they were flying, forcing the ground underneath them to break and crackle.

"Heads up, people, look alive 'cause we've got company," Superman shouted, rushing out to meet the on coming wave of twenty or so androids. It was strange how much an air of malice seemed to follow the faceless silver beings as they threw themselves into the attack recklessly.

Superman stuck his arms out, catching two of them by their waists and flying down into the ground with them. Shayera yanked her mace free from the hook on her belt and charged forward with a wild cry tearing itself from her throat. She was savage in her attacks, aiming for heads and limb, slicing and crushing anything that came within her reach.

Meanwhile, Diana's hand flew to her waist where her lasso normally would have been but instead her hand gripped around empty air. Green Lantern stepped in front of her seamlessly, covering the two by making a large green wall to fend them off with. The androids pounded their fists, heads, and any part against it, all in desperation to seek and destroy by Luthor's command.

Flash sped off, Jumping around Lantern's shield and running down to fight the rest of the androids on the ground alongside Shayera.

Diana as well moved past Green Lantern, now taking upon herself to take out as many as she could with her bear hands, her broken lasso momentarily forgotten. The fighting lasted heavily for a few long moments, leaving just scattered pieces of the humanoids that turned almost into a strange silver jelly once separated from its main body or whole.

Flash doubled over panting, the adrenaline coursing through his body and forcing him into over-drive, his heart practically a continuous buzz rather than actual distinguished beats. Shayera landed beside him, her wings drooping and hanging limply off from her shoulders, too exhausted to pull them up against her spine. Sweat mixed with rain made her skin glisten slightly, looking almost heavenly with her glow even in the carnage.

"Geez, how many are there?" Flash rasped, gulping down air hungrily in an attempt to satisfy his burning lungs. He felt shaken to his bones and every muscle now was just more weight.

"Haven't you noticed Luthor pumping out more?" Shayera sighed, running a hand through her damp hair in frustration. "There's no way we can win."

"Come on, we just need to hold out a little longer," Flash said slowly, "after all, I bet Bats has some wicked awesome plan to save us."

Shayera glanced over at him and couldn't help but feel the childish hope blossom in her chest. Flash was able to say things in such a way that made you truly want to believe it and staring at her with that earnest face, Shayera wanted nothing more than for him to be right.

Meanwhile, Superman had just finished his round of aliens and he was just as well breathing hard, dully surprised at the extreme strain his body was under. He squinted up from the rain, his dark locks plastered to his forehead as he tried to see Lex.

The fight was going in circles, painful and exhausting circles of destruction, a second of rest, and then more fighting.

"Superman, look!" Lantern hollered. Superman glanced over at GL, before turning back around to see something dark approaching on the horizon, riding in on the wings of the storm.

"Is it Luthor or Waller?" Shayera asked, trying to wipe the rain from her face as she tried to get a better look.

"No…," Superman trailed off, his red cape whipping behind him slightly from the breeze. As the strange thing began to get closer, it began to take a more definitive shape outlined against the sky. It became clearer and clearer what it was until Superman could see the definitive shape of a huge war blimp that looked like it definitely belonged to the infamous Amanda Waller.

As it got closer, Superman could pick out people standing atop it, at the very least a hundred people standing there. And standing at the head of them, was Batman. The man of steel felt his mood instantly brighten and shot off like a bullet from the concrete through the heavy, and getting heavier, rain.

Superman flew up to where his long time friend was standing, and just hovered there, watching the blimp come closer and closer. The dark knight stood tall, his cape billowing and hands clenched, but hidden on his face was amusement at Superman's incredulity. The crowd of people behind Gotham's protector, were not only all the old members of the Justice League all in their costumes, but also the criminals that the heroes had fought previously.

"You did it," Superman breathed, floating down until his feet landed soundly upon the blimp's top. Grim faces stared back at him under the downpour.

"Go set up a perimeter and get my men out of there. I want any stray citizens cleared from the area," Batman called out, turning his head just slightly to address the heroes and villains behind him. Those who could fly jumped off the edge, taking those who could not with them, holding them by their arms and such. The top of the blimp cleared out until just Grodd was standing there, leaning on his knuckles in an impish way.

"Just to inform you, we're only doing this because it's our planet too," the ape said cordially, lurching back to stand on only two feet. "Once this is over, we go back to being worst enemies, got that?"

Batman almost smiled, almost, as he gave a curt nod of agreement. Grodd gave a mockingly obedient salute before lopping off toward the side and plunging down toward the city below. Superman moved just slightly in premeditation as if to go catch the free-falling ape but Star Sapphire beat him to it, enveloping him in a purple energy field as they descended upon the scene.

Down below, Green Lantern threw up a shield around himself to keep the herd of androids at bay. He watched with dull horror as a hairline crack began to over take the green energy as the metallic humans pounded wildly against the field. Suddenly, a giant iridescent and yellow mallet smashed down full force, crushing the enemies in the asphalt.

Sinestro landed down before the Green Lantern, smirking triumphantly before helping him off to safety where the others were.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman was backed up against the broken window of an industrial building. A giant throng of enemies surrounded her tightly, barely giving her any room to fight them back. With an explosion of heat vision, Supergirl burst through the crowd, snatching the elder woman by her wrist and taking off with her as Star Sapphire quickly disposed of the rest of the humanoids.

The two flew low and fast over the ground until reaching a small alley with an overhang, sheltering them from the rain where more figures had been gathered. Amongst them was Grodd, the remaining Justice League members excluding of course Batman and Superman, and a few others. Flash was seated on a closed lid of a dumpster having his arm bandaged by a fairly familiar looking woman with reddish brown hair but was taller than your average person.

Diana walked over to the younger man and leaned discreetly against the cool metal side.

"Who's that?" she whispered softly, barely audible even to Flash, let alone that strangely giant woman.

"What? Don't you recognize her?" he hissed back under his breath, craning his neck down toward his teammate more. Diana gave him a blank stare so he answered her question with, "It's Giganta."

Peering across Flash, Wonder Woman had to admit that she bore so much resemblance to the criminal it was shocking, but she was sure that she'd heard that Giganta had died a few years back.

"She went into hiding, tired of being money-boy's monkey," Flash said, shrugging nonchalantly. Diana simply nodded, accepting the answer, for villains often went into hiding, sick of being perused by heroes and a life of crime.

"You're lucky, you know," Grodd stated, breaking the Amazonian from her thoughts. She broke away from Flash and walked over to the villain, curious about his analysis.

"Oh, and how's that, exactly?" she asked, her blue eyes narrowing dangerously thin. The ape came up off of his knuckles to engage her properly.

"Batman came to us, in our headquarters, to ask for our help," Grodd replied thoughtfully. "There are few people in the world that would walk into a room full of people who hate them, swallow their pride, and ask for assistance. I found it to be quite a noble gesture."

"I suppose you wouldn't know of it," Wonder Woman said brusquely.

Gorilla Grodd continued as if uninterrupted, saying, "I actually almost turned him down, because the chances of us all dying were so great. Did you know that? Lex will really be the one to do us in. Ironic now that I think about it."

The ape moved to turn away, done with speaking to someone who had nothing kind to say and just as well too wrapped up in the moment, but an arm held him fast, one that belonged to Diana.

"I wonder, why did you come here? Why not turn Batman down as you were once supposing?"

A small smile spread over the gorilla's features, exposing his long and curved canines. He shook his head just slightly, casting his eyes skyward, as if he was talking to someone beyond just Wonder Woman.

"Perhaps I wanted to know what it felt like, just once, to be the good guy."

With that, the ape turned and walked out to the end of alley and then got swallowed up by the rain as he rounded to corner out of the Amazonian's sight.

* * *

Superman alighted down on the broken and uneven asphalt, Batman stepping away from his side. The rain pounded down on them as they observed the scene before them; heroes and villains actually working together against a single force. It seemed like, for a moment, that everything was happening silently, as Bruce and Clark were just two observers.

"You think it'd be too clichéd for me to hope that this could last just a little longer?" Superman asked, pushing away the dark wet locks of hair clinging to his forehead. Batman didn't look at the man of steel, and he didn't even respond right away, just stared. The two fell into a comfortable silence as they let the time sink in. After everything they'd been through, the trials and tribulations that day after day, year after year, had tested them finally brought them all back here, making one full circle.

"You know, there are some moments that are nice and then there are some that you just can't help but interrupt," Flash interjected, suddenly behind the two. Superman glanced back to see the rest of his team walking toward them, looking bruised but still in one piece, all sharing the same expression of a genuine but weary smile.

"So, what's the plan?" Shayera asked, twisting her grip around on her mace.

"I think Lex is just the beginning of our problems. Look," Lantern instructed. The members turned in time to see countless army vehicles pulling up just a couple hundred yards away, lead by the very recognizable black Lincoln. From the head car, Amanda Waller appeared, dressed suitably in slacks and a dress shirt and as always her dark hair pulled up tightly in a bun. The air grew heavy with anticipation as the heroes tensed for action.

Behind her, military vans began to pull up, yet no one emerged from them. Of the group, only Amanda was standing, as if waiting for something to occur. She made a signal with one hand, curling her fingers into a fist, and then let her arm drop back down to her side. The league watched with distrust as she took a few steps closer to them, her heels making uneven clicking against the broken pavement. The Vice President continued to draw closer until finally she was an equal distance away from her squad cars as she was to the heroes.

"This time, I'm on your side," she said, loud enough for them to hear. She was getting soaked, standing there, and her dark hair was slipping from its normal position of a bun. Briefly, as she wrapped her arms around herself, she looked so normal, just like an average person.

"How could we possibly trust you?" Flash challenged and pointed an accusatory finger toward her. Her dark eyes glinted with a distinguished look of misery and regret that was instantly replaced by her grim determination.

"Can you afford not to?" Amanda countered. The superheroes exchanged looks and then simultaneously glanced back over to the battle raging madly behind them.

Suddenly, one of the alien clones broke free from a heavy battle with Grundy and rushed over to the group with inhuman speed. Before any of them could react, it was upon Amanda, its arms hardened into twin points of death.

Superman was instantly locked in a fierce struggle with it, grappling to keep its weapons away from her but failing. One dagger-like limb slipped from his grasp and buried itself deep into his shoulder, spilling out crimson blood all across the pavement. He hissed in rage as he tore the dagger from his already sealing wound.

Shayera was instantly on it, digging her mace into its supposed stomach, sending it skidding across the pavement. The blood around their feet was slowly washed away by the treacherous storm that was only getting stronger.

"I've had enough of this," the Thanagarian hissed, rocketing forward. She shot past the humanoid with a few graceful wing beats and was heading directly for the tower. Shayera brought her mace over her head for one great blow to deliver upon its smooth surface when suddenly, a hand shot out, a hand belonging to Lex Luthor.

His body quickly followed, seeming to defy gravity as he held Shayera by her neck and clicking his tongue disapprovingly. His suit had been replaced, just black with a slim white tie.

"It's really too bad," Lex frowned, his forehead wrinkling slightly.

"And what's that, Luthor?" Superman snarled, beside the two in a flash, already moving to strike. Blood was seeping down through his costume, staining it a darker shade.

Lex swiftly intercepted the man of steel's punch, using one hand to throttle Shayera and the other to hold him off. "That you aren't even difficult for me to kill now."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Luthor threw Superman into the opposing building, with enough force to cause the whole thing to topple down on the hero.

"Clark!" Batman exclaimed, moving to take a step over to the building but Flash was holding onto his shoulder, holding the dark knight in place.

"Bats, we can't right now," the younger hero whispered, his face contorting in pain. "Shayera needs us too. Come on."

The rest of the team rushed out, leaving Batman behind. He watched through the rain as they were each caught in a wave of humanoids which they all grappled with. He felt a dull sensation in his chest as he watched the losing fight that was continuing on around him.

Green Arrow was carrying a battered and beaten Black Canary over to Amanda's men who tried to treat her wounds with what they had. Grodd was holding his arm, which was bleeding heavily, at a funny angle as if it was broken in a few places and Hawkman had a large gash on his neck and face, trying to fight off more androids. The situation was grim all around, each villain to hero bleeding or broken in some sense.

"Don't give up yet," Amanda said, walking up beside him. She was soaked and her hair hung in limp strands around her tanned face, her eyes heavy with running make-up. "We can still beat him, you know."

Batman was just about to ask how when he was suddenly taken back, remember something so strong that he actually couldn't see the scene before him.

_Aim for the heart._

Of course. The dark knight glanced up at the darkened sky just as lightning struck over head. Everything made sense now. All he needed to do was aim for Luthor's heart.

He reached out, snatching Amanda's arm in a tight grasp, eyes wide with realization. "We need to stop his heart. That's where the alien is attached to. If Lex dies, it dies. Simple law of parasites." _J'onn had said it was a parasite that fed off of the human body, so if you cut down a tree that has a parasitic plant on it, then both die, _Batman made the connection, yanking out a bat-a-rang from his utility belt as he whirled to face Lex. The dark knight knew that this would mean having to let Luthor die, but in this case, what choice did he have? The Joker had proved how deadly this thing was, and they could not afford another repeat of the Dark Heart incident, which had left the world scarred and in disarray.

"Do you mean to kill him?" Amanda asked softly, appearing at his elbow. For a moment, only the soft rain could be heard between the two and Bruce paused, glancing back over to the Vice President. She crossed her arms, chocolate eyes watching the fight placidly. "I wouldn't blame you if you did, I mean, look at him. That man was a wolf in sheep skin, and now you're finally getting to see his teeth."

"We'll stop him," was all Batman could think to reply with. How painfully obvious it was what he was planning to do that he didn't think he even needed to say it for her, she knew. Amanda's shoulders slumped as a sigh racked her body.

"Let me help then," she offered, voice torn with guilt and regret, "I put that evil man into power. Let me do something to make up for it. _Please_."

Batman frowned and for a moment, thinking of saying no, telling her to wait on the sidelines and let the league take care of it; she'd already done enough damage as it was, and he didn't want to jeopardize another life for the sake of her guilt. Yet, something made him stop, consider her words.

"Diana, I need your help with a little something," was all he said into is com-link.

Nearby, Clark was yanking his sore body from the rubble, feeling at a loss. It had been a very long time since anyone but Darkseid had hit him that hard, none the less actually make him bleed and feel pain. It was not often that anyone ever presented him with a challenge, and yet as guilty as the man of steel felt about it, he was glad for the sudden loss of invulnerability. Never truly being wounded was a dull life, leaving you fearless, but having Luthor here, more powerful than ever, it made adrenaline our into his veins as he fought not only for himself but for his teammates as well.

He groaned, leaning against a particularly large slab of concrete as he watched the fight that continued to rage on. Waves of androids would rush forward, and the outnumbered heroes and villains would come crashing together with powerful force as they fought for their planet. It seemed like such an impossible battle from the Kryptonian's perspective.

Suddenly, Batman's voice was right in his ear, low and determined.

"Clark, we've got a plan to bring down Luthor but I need you to come over to where Waller's tents have been set up."

Superman frowned, squinting to see Bruce and Amanda standing out in the rain some hundred or so yards off, his eyes having no problem to even pick out the individual shimmering droplets on Bruce's armor. He glanced back over to the raging fight, feeling suddenly exhausted, as if every limb was tied down, weighted incredibly. However, duty was calling and what choice did he have? After all, someone had to be superman.

In a burst of speed, he was rocketing across the ground, so low he was flying that he could have drawn one finger over the cement by simply extending it. His heart had barely finished one beat when he'd arrived besides the strange pair and just as he did so, the Amazonian Princess was landing, holding a fairly battered Flash with one arm.

Shayera had long since been released from Luthor's hold, but all that did was send her crushingly to the pavement, undoubtedly breaking some bones. The only thing she was aware of next was the feeling of flying and seeing John's stone face as he carried her out of the fighting and off to another one of the first aid tents as he's been doing for all of the other injured. As he flew off, she wanted to beckon him back, ask him to stay with her but her Thanagarian pride stayed her tongue.

She just hoped that all would work out for the best since that was all she _could_ do.

* * *

Superman glanced across at Bruce one last time. God, he hoped – _prayed_ – that this plan would work because if it didn't…well Clark wouldn't have to wonder about how the world would end now. And to have Batman at his side was entirely something else as if that he and the dark knight were finally reaching the point where it'd been intended all along, as if everything had all lead to this one single defining moment in time. All around the two androids and super humans clashed violently, filling the damp air with the sound of crunching bones or the terrible ear-spilling screech of grinding metal.

The duo walked ever closer to the base of where Luthor was standing high upon the reflective face of the alien.

In…out.

In…out.

Superman took deep breaths, filling his lungs until the point of burning maximum before releasing with a powerful gust. Finally, it would end. There were only two outcomes to this confrontation, those being Superman died trying or Luthor ends up a smear across his fist. The biggest gamble of his life.

They were in position, no more time to hesitate or turn back.

"You ready?" he asked softly to his companion, just barely audible over the roar of battle all around them. Batman glanced sideways just once before returning his gaze, giving a curt nod of his head, as always being a man of few – or in most cases no – words.

With ground-breaking speed, Superman snatched his friend and shot upwards, so rapidly that it made even a bullet jealous. In a millisecond they were descending upon the smooth surface that mirrored themselves distortedly walking ever closer to Luthor, who with hands clasped behind his back, looked almost expectant of the two with a gruesome grin splitting his face.

"So I see they finally sent 'the World's Finest'. Try not to look so grim, my friends, for maybe I will spare you a horrendously painful death and instead just behead the both of you. Now, how does that sound?" Luthor asked darkly. Superman noted dryly that small red geometric veins were decorated across the surface of his eyes delicately and so faintly that even he was barely able to make it out.

"You're losing it, Lex," Superman called out. "Even you can't keep control of that alien and it'll kill you, just like it killed Joker, or we'll have to do it, and trust me, I will have no hesitation this time."

"Oh _ha ha ha_ Superman, I'm so sure," Lex replied darkly, tilting his head down just slightly so he was glaring up at the two out of the very tops of his eye sockets. Batman shifting his stance just slightly and Superman tensed, hearing the slightly change in the dark knight's heart beat as adrenaline flooded the other's system. It was time.

And the world seemed to implode.

Superman rocketed forward, fast enough to tear the very air, and collided with Luthor so hard; he was amazed that the madman was able to stay rooted solidly. He clutched the other's hands firmly; hard enough to turn steel into dust just Lex's fists didn't yield. In that slowed second, Luthor broke one hand free, the alloy twisting up his arm as it materialized out of the very fabric of his suit and morphed into a long and deadly point.

Just then Batman was beside Superman as Luthor brought his arm in a perfect arc that would have torn right through the Kryptonian but Batman had been a fraction faster, snatching the metal and securing it under his arms tightly.

"Now!" he screamed, throat torn raw by the desperation in his voice.

A blur of purple whipped between the two – Amanda Waller – clutching a sharpened bat-a-rang in both hands.

Time slowly painfully like everything was being frozen all at once. From behind them, Batman was aware of Diana's agonized scream but didn't have time to turn as his eyes were riveted to the woman before him. A spike began to form upon Luthor's chest and extended at the same speed in which the Vice President was nearing his heart with the deadly object.

Then someone seemed to fast forward as the spike tore straight through Amanda's shoulder with a wet rip while it protruded grotesquely from her back, dripping with her crimson blood but it was too late. Her pretty face contorted in hate so fierce as her arms extended, burying the metal bat deep into Lex Luthor's heart.

His eyes grew wide, staring in disbelief as she gave one rough jerk, shredding his heart.

* * *

Amanda's eyes opened in the early morning light, the sun beginning to rise just outside her hospital window, spilling in and dying everything golden. A content sigh passed over her lips before her eyes slid over the room, until resting on the figure of a familiar hero.

Batmen was seated in the one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, his fingers knit together pensively and chin resting with eyes alert. His cowl was bathed in the dim light as he watched Amanda.

"Is-," she drew a shaky breath. "Is it over?"

"Yes, it is," the dark knight replied, his shoulders slumping as the relief began to set in. Amanda smiled and her throat felt tight as she stared back him, tears brimming at her eyes. She was at a loss for words while she lay in that hospital bed, looking out on Batman who finally returned the smile genuinely.

"You're a hero, Mrs. Waller," he murmured softly, humor touching his voice just slightly.

"No," she sighed, a wave of seriousness washing over her. Amanda glanced back out the window as she continued, "I ought to be shot, and after all, I did kill the president. And what was I thinking? Bringing Luthor to power was idiotic, even for me."

"Well, we did win," he offered slowly. Amanda smirked over at the dark knight with almost a knowing look.

"And how are you holding up?" she asked, waving her hand in a vague gesture.

Batman didn't respond but simply glanced back out the window musingly, watching the sun rise steadily. Amanda smiled slightly and laid her head back down on the pillow, shutting her eyes tiredly.

"It's pretty late for you, isn't it?" she asked good-humoredly. When there was no response from the dark knight, she finally looked back up to see the chair he had been occupying was empty.

Amanda smiled and turned her head back toward the window, sighing in complete relief. Just outside, the sun was just beginning to rise, bringing with it the promise of a new day – a new era.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hang around for a few and there may be an epilogue very soon ;)**

**Hope you all like the ending of the Aftermath.**


End file.
